Lexi St James: A Hogwarts Tale
by LaHotes Girl
Summary: What if Teddy didn't fall for Victoire right away? What if instead he fell for a muggle-born. Well meet Lexi St. James. Said muggle-born in James S. Potter's year They are beginning their first year at Hogwarts...chapter 43 up...finally...yay Please R
1. Chapter 1

Lexi St. James

A Hogwarts tale

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Takes place when Harry and Ginny's son James Sirius is in his first year. Please read and review…All I ask for is no flames…really don't like dealing with flames….will be fairly fast paced year wise just a heads up. Oh and I do not own the characters except for Lexi St. James…

Chapter 1

A young girl with stormy gray blue eyes and black hair which held streaks of red in it walked into kings cross after watching her parents hurriedly drive off. She looked at her ticket which said platform 9 and ¾ and wondered how that was possible. She looked around and sighed before heading to a uniformed person she assumed worked there.

"Excuse me,"she said softly and the man looked down. "I was wondering where platform 9 and ¾ could be found?"

He looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head, "Is this a joke?" He asked slightly put out, "There is no such platform." With that he turned away from her. She sighed and walked on it was ten thirty and if she didn't find the train in the next half hour she would miss it.

She watched a family of five; one of the sons with trunk like hers veering toward platform nine and followed them. She hung back and watched as one by one they headed for the platform in between platforms nine and ten. She was sure they would crash but was confounded when each disappeared. The last to go through was a tall lanky boy seamlessly around the age of seventeen or eighteen with turquoise hair.

Timidly she followed and just as she was sure she would crash she passed right through and saw with some relief that she was now facing a scarlet colored engine with the words "Hogwarts Express" emblazed in back against the scarlet. She sighed contently and careful as to not run into anyone she headed for the train to start loading her stuff to find a compartment. She had gotten the cat carrier on the train along with a few other things and then was fighting with the trunk when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Yes," she said shyly as she looked up and saw turquoise haired boy.

"Can I help you?" he asked gesturing to the trunk.

"Thank you," she said and stepped aside as he picked up the trunk.

* * *

Teddy Lupin had watched the girl with black and red streaked hair come through the barrier from the corner of his eye and had thought it weird that no parents had followed after her. He tried to focus on what the Potters where telling their oldest son James about before he had to leave. Young Albus and Lily were gazing about not paying any attention.

When he had seen her beginning to load the stuff from the trolley onto the train he figured she might need help and began walking over. He reached her as she was fighting with the trunk and tapped her softly on the shoulder.

"Yes," she said shyly as she looked up.

"Can I help you?" he asked gesturing to the trunk.

"Thank you," she said and stepped aside as he picked up the trunk. As he loaded the trunk onto the train and helped the girl up so he would help her find a compartment he couldn't help but notice something odd.

"Can I ask?" he started.

"Ask what?" she all but whispered.

"Well…um…I mean I don't mean to pry, but where are your parents?" he said quickly.

"Oh," she said and he could almost swear the tips of her hair were now turning red, "They already left."

"They didn't want to see you off?" he asked and then regretted it as she visibly flinched, "I'm sorry," he said hurriedly, "I was just curious."

"It's alright," she said and he looked back at her hair and saw the tips were black.

_'Maybe I imagined the color change'_ he thought,

"They don't understand me." She said, "they can't do what I can."

"So their muggles?" he asked. She nodded.

"That's what the lady called them who came to the house." She said, "she said she was the headmistress of the school or something."

"Oh you met Professor McGonagall," he said in understanding.

"Yes that's her name," the girl said. By this time they had reached an empty compartment and had stood there talking after he had gotten her trunk loaded onto the luggage rack. "So are you in school?" she asked

"No I've already left the school but I have permission to ride the express because I live right in Hogsmeade. Well that and my godfather wants me to keep an eye on his son. Kid is just starting his first year as well and he's already a handful." He looked at his wrist watch and sighed and speaking of which I might want to go save him from his

parents or he'll miss the train." Teddy stood and with a smile at the girl headed out.

* * *

She watched the boy leave and stood on the bench to pull a book out of her trunk. The book; _The Updated History of Hogwarts._ She had let her cat out and curled up in the corner of the compartment and had just begun reading when the door opened and a boy about her age with black hair and hazel eyes had entered the room.

His hair looked fairly disheveled he looked at her before starting to back out of the room only to have the boy with turquoise hair come in behind him and stop him.

"No this is the right compartment James," he said looking at Lexi with a grin, "sorry he's never usually this shy.

"It's alright," she said and set the book aside and looked at James, "I'm Lexi St. James by the way," she said introducing herself to both boys.

"Teddy Lupin," the boy with turquoise hair said. When the black haired boy didn't say anything Teddy added, "and this one is my god brother James Potter."

"Nice to meet you both," she said politely, "and thank you Teddy for helping me with my trunk."

"Don't worry about it." He said waving it off. She watched as he loaded James's trunk and stuff onto the rack with hers before he settled down across from her. "James sit down already," he said gently pulling the kid down onto the seat next to him. James's impact with the seat had the cat jumping an inch off the seat next to Lexi.

"Athena relax," Lexi said stroking the ball of black and white fur. She looked at James, "so what house do you reckon you'll be in?" she asked.

"Teddy said you were a muggle-born. How do you know about the houses?" Teddy watched her flinch at the term but held up the book in her hands.

"This explains the houses and the schools history," she said and added a bit softer, "I'm hoping for Gryffindor." A small grin crossed Teddy's lips.

"I was a Gryffindor myself and so far all of James's family has been in Gryffindor. We are hoping that doesn't change." He said and turned to look at his hair. "Okay this color has got to go." He said and scrunched up his face a second before his turquoise hair changed to a dirty blond color. He saw the look on Lexi's face and could have sworn the tips of her hair went pink as she realized he caught her watching, "I'm a metamorphmagus," he said to her, "my mum was one and it was passed to me, but then you are one too aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"The tips of your hair keeps changing from black to another color and back. I'm guessing you like the black and red streaks?" she nodded, "I thought so. Has you hair often changed?"

"Yes that's how my parents knew I was different. My brother and sister called me a freak. They have to dye their hair for a different color." Teddy nodded in understanding and Lexi continued, "Mum tried to understand she said my hair was like my own personal mood ring." Teddy and James looked confused, so Lexi explained quickly, "it's a muggle thing for kids. The stone on the right changes color with the temperature of the hands and that is suppose to signify the mood they are in."

"So you're still learning to control the hair changing thing," Teddy said. Lexi nodded, "so you stick with black and red streaks." She nodded again.

* * *

A silence fell into the compartment after that and a witch with a cart of sweets came by. The guys helped themselves and Lexi buried her nose back into the book. She had apparently fallen asleep with she woke to some one shaking her. She looked up and saw Teddy smiling at her.

"You'll want to change into your robes," he said, "I just spoke with the conductor and he said we would be in hogsmeade shortly."

Lexi nodded and pulled out her robes, and uniform both guys stepped out into the hallway so she could change. Once done she tapped on the glass before packing the book back into the trunk and was settling the cat back into its cage as they entered.

"You will just leave your stuff on the train and it will be taken care of," Teddy told them as the train started slowing down. When it stopped completely and they made their way off the train Teddy helped them off the train.

"First years over here," someone was calling. It was an unfamiliar voice Lexi noticed.

"That would be professor Longbottom," Teddy said, "He's the Herbology teacher. Watch out in the boats try not to fall out." He added softly, "I've got to go now," he said and after wishing James luck he started off before stopping and turning toward Lexi. "Do try and keep him in line," Teddy said flashing her a smile and he watched as her hair went completely pink for a moment before she struggled to put it back.,

With a sigh she watched Teddy disappear before looking at James, "Well come on then," she said and they headed for the group of first years.

"Okay," Professor Longbottom said, "these boats will take us across to the castle where you will be sorted into your houses. Everyone file in four to a boat." They did as were told and Lexi and James found themselves sharing a boat with another boy and girl. They didn't talk the whole trip across Lexi shivered slightly and James looked at her.

"Alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Just a bit cold and a lot nervous." She said as they reached land and followed professor Longbottom up to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any character except for Lexi St. James. J.K Rowling owns the lot…and please note that there is a spot that I messed up on here. It doesn't exactly coincide with the epilogue of the seventh book but oops…

The group of first years stood in the hall waiting for the sorting. Lexi's hair kept changing against her will with her nerves. A few people behind her were snickering. James turned around and saw a group of kids who he figured would become part of Slytherin without a doubt.

"Leave her alone," he growled and grabbed Lexi by the wrist and moved her towards the back of the group, "we will be near the end of the list anyway," he murmured, "might as well be back here anyway."

"Thanks," Lexi said softly as her hair flashed to an Emerald green and back to black and red.

"Let's hope they can train you with that issue here," he said softly, "no offense." He added quickly when it's flashed a scarlet red.

"No your right," Lexi said flashing it back to its usual color, "It's never changed this much since my parents told my siblings to stop picking on me."

"Are you the youngest?" he asked.

"Yeah I have a brother and a sister, their twins Riley, and Wren. They are fourteen. Both muggles and lived to torment me about what I am." She shook her head, "gits, both of them. They were shocked when the Headmistress came to the house to talk to me, mum and dad thought."

James laughed, "I'm not surprised it's not often the Headmistress comes to call." He said, "but I'm sure she was right to come to you and not send any other teacher."

"Oh there she is," Lexi said as Headmistress McGonagall entered the hall.

"Welcome first years," she said we are ready to sort you into your houses please follow me." She turned and headed into the great hall to a stool with an extremely old hat perched on top of it.

"My dad told me about that hat," James whispered, "It's the sorting hat the four founders of this school created it."

"That is what sorts us into our houses," Lexi murmured and James nodded, "But how does it know?"

"Dad never said. He did say that in his first year the sorting hat almost put him in Slytherin. He actually requested anything but Slytherin so I guess it takes into account what we want too."

Neither had been paying attention to the hats song and then McGonagall spoke up they focused again, "Now when I call your name please come up and put on the sorting hat. Andrews, Jessica."

A blond girl squeaked slightly and walked up slowly she sat down and placed the hat on her head. The hat was silent for a few moments and then the seam opened again and the answer was "RAVENCLAW!" there was a burst of applause as Jessica made her way over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Brody, Evan" this time and dark haired boy sat on the stool.

"HUFFULEPUFF!" the hat called. The names went on and the three boys who had been snickering at Lexi James had pegged properly, were sorted into Slytherin. Finally they heard.

"St. James, Lexi," her hair flashed again and McGonagall smiled as the girl timidly walked up and settled on the stool.

"Hmmm," the sorting hat said into her head, "Well this is interesting. You have qualities to each house. Determination, bravery, intellect, and extremely hard working but I see something in you that can only place you in one house." Lexi shivered as the hat sat silently on her head before announcing "GRYFFINDOR!" she sighed and the applause was intense this time as she made her way to the Gryffindor table her hair flashing a pinkish color.

She slid into the seat next to two other new Gryffindor's who were without a doubt identical twins named Celeste and Cassidy Laurens. They smiled at her. Both had crystal blue eyes and straw colored hair which was braided.

"Potter James," McGonagall after a few others were sorted into the other houses. James walked up to the sorting hat and set it on his head.

"Oh this is easy," the hat said, "A mix of Weasley and Potter. Way too easy GRYFFINDOR!" Lexi cheered with the rest and as he slid onto the bench next to her she gave him a hug which she quickly pulled back from.

"Umm sorry," she said, and returned her attention to the front as the last few students were sorted into Ravenclaw and Slytherin. McGonagall rolled up the parchment and removed the stool and hat and returned to the head seat.

"Now I know there are announcements to make, but I'm sure your hungry so let's eat." She sat down as the plates in front of them filled with food.

Lexi had never seen anything like it before. She kept herself from going crazy but it was hard. When the dinner and desserts had been consumed McGonagall stood again.

"Now first years let me inform you that the forest is off limits at all times. No exceptions, and this reminder goes to some other older students as well." There was a chuckle a little way down the table and James shook with the fight against laughing."

"What?" Lexi murmured.

"That's towards my cousins." He said, "My uncle George's kids." He nodded in the direction of a boy and girl who were grinning ear to ear as two a few other kids who resembled the boy and girl somewhat were either laughing or looking displeased, "There are many Weasley's in Gryffindor right now but at the moment I'm the only Potter. My brother Albus starts next year along with my cousin Rose and then my sister Lily and Rose's little Brother Hugo will start two years after that." He looked up and realized people were leaving. "Come on before we get left behind."

He grabbed her hand this time and ran for the group of first years from Gryffindor who were standing in front of his cousin Victoire, who was the one of the prefects. They followed her and the other prefect a boy that James didn't know. They left the great hall and James, (who was still holding onto Lexi) caught up with his cousin.

"Congratulations James," Victoire said in a combination of a French accent and british.

"Thanks Victoire and congratulations on becoming prefect." He said, "Victoire I wanted to introduce-" he was cut off as some other people joined them and Lexi kept her head down"

"Hey James," one of the two boys said to him.

"Hey Fred, hey Roxanne," James said to the siblings before turning to Victoires two siblings, "Alright Dominique? Louis?" They nodded and he looked back to Victoire, "so where are Molly and Lucy?"

"Who knows," Roxanne said not really caring where the other two cousins were.

"Hey guys since you're all here I'll introduce you all to Lexi at once." They all finally noticed her and her hair flashed pink again.

"Does that remind you of anyone?" Fred asked.

"Yea," Victoire said slightly dreamily, "Teddy." They all looked at her, "well of course minus the werewolf part." She said swiftly and continued.

"She's right though," Roxanne said "Lexi's a metamorphmagus like Teddy."

"Thank you captain obvious," Fred said as the cousins headed off after waving at her and James.

"Okay come on guys we have to get with the rest of the group." Victoire said. They hurried off and caught up with the group outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. The male prefect said the password so only the Gryffindors could hear.

"Fairy Lights," he said and the lady swung open the prefects and first years walked in. "Obviously this is the common room. Girls dormitories are to the left boys to the right.

"Well night then," Lexi said as James let go of her hand. He nodded and she hurried up the stairs after Victoire and the other first year girls. They entered their dormitory and Lexi found her stuff already in front of a bed. She dug out her Pajamas and changed along with the other girls. In her room she learned her room mates where Celeste and Cassidy as well as two others she didn't know yet. She would learn their names tomorrow she surmised and crawled into bed after letting Athena out of the cat cage. She was asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Yes I know I used a password from the original series but it was late and I couldn't really think. I know its slow going but please bear with me. I'm jumping ahead a bit like I said this would be a fairly quick paced story…and that means I'm going try and put all seven years in this…

A few weeks after Halloween Lexi and James were sitting at breakfast when the owl post arrived. She had been corresponding with Teddy for a while and was hoping to hear his response. When the owls landed there was one in front of her and one in front of James. He had just dealt with a few detentions within the past couple weeks. He opened his letter and set it between them so they could both read.

_James Sirius Potter…_

"Oh full name not good," Lexi murmured and kept reading when he laughed.

_Are you trying to give you father and your grandfather a run for their money? How many times are we going to get letters from Headmistress McGonagall telling us you have gotten yet another detention for something? __You wont get a spot on the quidditch team this way –that's from your father- and if Lexi is reading this with you as I'm sure she is…_

_Please Lexi knock some sense into him. James unless you want to be grounded all of Christmas holiday and summer holiday I suggest you smarten up. Bloody hell I sound like your grandmother._

_-Mum_

"So you think you'll heed her warning this time?" Lexi asked as she reached for her letter only to realize their were two, "but I only sent one to Teddy." Then she remember the one she had sent to her family, "Bloody hell." She grumbled and opened that one first.

_Lexi,_

_If you plan to contact us please do so in a normal manor. We do not need owls flying around here freak. Oh and mum and dad want you to stay there for the Christmas holiday we are going to the grandparents and really don't want to have to explain your ever changing hair to them not to mention anything else._

_-Riley and Wren_

She sighed sadly before tapping her wand on the paper and burning it, "Well I may as well not have a family. Too bad I have to go home for the summer." She said and opened Teddy's letter.

_Lexi,_

_Sorry it took so long to respond Auror training is getting horrendous, but I think I'll get through it without hurting anyone. How is school I heard James had another detention. He really is giving his father and grandfather a run for their money. Have you heard from your family?_

_-Teddy_

She laughed as she pulled a piece of parchment from her bag and wrote back her hair flashing pink as James watched her.

_Teddy,_

_Yeah I heard from my family. Or rather my siblings. I'm still a freak to them and I have to stay here for Christmas holidays. They won't like it when I have to go home for the summer holidays. However, neither will I. Yeah James got another detention I keep trying to knock some sense into him but it's not working and ironically his mum said the same thing you did. Hope this finds you well._

_-Lexi_

She folded up the letter and passed it to the owl. "Take this to Teddy Lupin please," she said kindly and the owl took off. She finished eating in silence. She knew there would be a list making its way around school for those staying at Hogwarts from the Christmas holidays. She would have to be on it. With a growl she grabbed her bag and headed off to transfiguration.

James saw her hair flash scarlet while reading the letter from her family and felt bad as she left the great hall her hair still flashing back and forth. The Slytherins were laughing at her. He glared at them and hurried to join her.

"Lexi?" he called after her. She stopped and let him catch up. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "calm down Lexi. It will be fine."  
"Fine how will it be fine!" She snapped, "You don't know what its like. Your family is completely witch and wizard. In my family I'm a freak," she spat the last word in disgust.

"You aren't a freak Lexi," he said, "Not to me. Not to the people here. You're like us."

"Come on," she said, "let's get to transfiguration." She walked toward the stairs that led to McGonagall's room. James sighed as her hair continued flashing scarlet, but continued following her. They enter the class and settled down in the back of the room. Every class they took that seat. McGonagall started by handing back homework which James had done pretty well on while Lexi had passed perfectly.

"You are a lot like my aunt Hermione you know that." He murmured as McGonagall moved on from their table. She didn't respond as McGonagall told them they were changing needles to matches again today to see if it could be finished this time. They were given fresh needles and by the end of class Lexi was the one who had completely changed the needle to a match.

They went through the rest of their lessons in silence working quietly for once. The professors thought they were having a row as Lexi still couldn't control her hair today. They went to lunch and then to Herbology where Professor Longbottom smiled at James but looked at Lexi quizzically. After the final class Defense Against Dark Arts Lexi went straight to Gryffindor tower saying she wasn't hungry.

She got into the common room and quite literally drew a mirror in front of her as she fought to keep her black and red streaked hair. Finally after about fifteen minutes she got it and vanished the mirror. She was reading her transfiguration book when he came back up and didn't look up. She looked over her shoulder and saw the chapter she was on this time was about animagi or animagus. He shook his head slightly and headed up to bed.

She watched him over the top of the book as he left and a thought became growing more and more prominent in her mind. _Could I do it? Could I become an animagi? _It would surely add less free time and more time apart from James but she had to try at least.

Finally closing her book she headed for bed. _I'll start during the Christmas holidays since I'm stuck here._ She thought as she got changed and crawled into bed. Athena hopped up onto the bed and curled up on the duvet at Lexi's feet.

The thought now running through her head as she fell asleep was, _but what animal. Something big and black. Though given my hair color it's bound to change like my usual hair. Something big though. Something that will help with stealth training during Auror training. _She fell asleep with these thoughts running through her head and her hand holding the transfiguration book.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, I own Nothing save for Lexi St. James…J.K. Rowling owns the rest.

The weeks passed by slowly and classes became fairly repetitive. In class work, homework, same old routine. So when Christmas holidays began creepy up on them Lexi knew she would have to sign the list. She saw McGonagall coming towards the Gryffindor table at breakfast one morning and knew it was time to sign up. As she was digging a quill from her bag the owl Post arrived. James opened his letter and read it quickly then turned to her.

"Read your letter," he said nodding to the owl.

"I have to sign the list first." She said.

"Trust me read your letter." He pressed. She sighed and grumbling took the letter from the owl and opened it again it was from Teddy.

"James its just from Teddy I really need to sign up." She said.

"Read it." He said. So she opened the letter.

_Lexi,_

_Having talked to James about your Christmas holiday plans I have gone to the Potters and discussed offering you a place among our family for the Christmas holidays…perhaps maybe even summer holidays, but Harry and Ginny have requested that you have James give them your answer with the next owl. Hope to see you soon._

_-Teddy._

She looked at the letter then at James in disbelief. James was smiling.

"So will you come?" he asked. She smiled.

"What's stopping me?" she asked happily, "respond to your parents now." He nodded and taking her quill wrote the answer and sent the owl off.

"Come on lets get to class," he said. They grabbed their bags and headed for their

first class.

* * *

A couple weeks later the two were finishing up the last class of term and Lexi was getting antsy to get out.

"Stop squirming," James said trying not to laugh as her hair was flashing an electric blue now. They were sitting through the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Professor was droning on and on.

"This has to end soon," Lexi murmured, "I've got to finish packing. Do you suppose Teddy will take the train back with us?" This time her hair flashed pink.

"I don't rightly know. He may just apparate. I mean he's over seventeen and he has his apparating license and everything." James said.

"Oh," She said but she sounded disheartened now. He started to look at her but the bell sounded and she collected her stuff quickly and hurried out of the classroom without waiting for him. She had just turned the corner to the staircase that led to the Gryffindor tower when she hit some thing. Or rather someone. She stumbled backward and fell the contents of her bag spilling out beside her.

She looked up as a hand reached out to help her. She saw the turquoise hair and a grin broke out across her face.

"Teddy!" she said, "What are you doing here?" she asked quickly as she took his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Came to talk to the Headmistress," he said. With a flick of his wand he put everything back in her bag and picked it up handing it to her. "You and James all ready to go?"

"I am," she said taking her bag as her hair flashed pink, "not sure about James."

"I'm ready to go to," James said coming around the corner, "alright Teddy?"

"Yes let's go up the Gryffindor common room and get your stuff." Teddy said. Lexi took the lead and James followed alongside Teddy.

"Why are you here?" James asked watching Lexi's hair flash pink continuously.

"McGonagall is letting me return to London with you guys so I figured I'd help you with your trunks," Teddy answered not taking his eyes off Lexi.

"Fairy Lights," Lexi said quickly as they got to the portrait of the fat lady. The painting swung open and Lexi entered followed by the other two. She went up the girls dormitories and dropped her school bag and collected her stuff. She was at the top step when the stair case turned into a slide of a sort and she the trunk and the cat cage flew down stairs.

"Thought that would be quicker for you," Teddy said helping her up again, "Since I can't go up to the girls dorm I wanted to help somehow. Now to help James," he grinned at her and headed for the staircase to the boys dorms.

Lexi sat down on her trunk and waited. She could hear them talking. Well from this distance they must have been yelling. She stood and padded softly up the steps and heard them arguing.

"Why couldn't you just apparate?" James asked angrily

"What's wrong with me coming with you guys?" Teddy growled.

"Lexi." Was all James said.

"Oh this is good," Teddy said, "You like Lexi." Lexi covered her mouth to keep from gasping.

"Yeah I do, but she likes you!" James snapped. Teddy fell silent and Lexi padded back down stairs.

"How do you know?" Teddy asked.

"Um hello it's obvious." James said, "anytime your brought up into a conversation or she gets a letter from you her hair flashes pink."

"Oh," Teddy said and fell silent for a moment, "well okay…umm let's go we need to get to the train." He waved the wand over James trunk, "_Locomotor Trunk," _the trunk rose off the floor and Teddy headed down stairs only to find Lexi had already gone.

"I think she heard us," James murmured.

"Really what gave you that impression?" Teddy said as they headed out of the portrait hole and down stairs. They found Lexi in the entrance hall with the twins Celeste and Cassidy. Teddy went to head over to her but she saw both of them and her hair flashed a combination of scarlet and pink and Teddy stopped, "What mood is that?" he asked James.

"I'm guessing the: I heard you two and I'm not sure whether to be angry or embarrassed." James said. Teddy nodded and taking the spell from James' trunk he began towing it out.

Lexi got to the train first with the twins and they helped each other get their trunks onto the train and went their separate ways. Lexi found an empty compartment near the end and entered it. She fought to get the trunk up onto the luggage rack. She had just lost her balance and started falling when Teddy and James walked in. Teddy caught her as the trunk hit the floor.

"Thanks," she said halfheartedly as she scrambled from his arms. Grabbing her book from the bench next to the cat carrier she curled up in a corner and hid herself behind the book.

Teddy watched her briefly before stowing hers and James's trunks on the rack he sat across from her and James behind him. No one spoke most of the ride and the silence was starting to bother him when Lexi apparently, having finished the book shut it. He watched as she stood. He opened his mouth to say something when she left the compartment.

Lexi paced the corridor trying to control her hair color again. Just as she got it to stay black and red the door to the compartment opened and Teddy stepped out.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"There's nothing to say," Lexi said her voice oddly emotionless, "yes I heard you and James and I understand you don't like me that way." She looked up as the conductors voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Will be arriving at Kings Cross in moments please be ready to depart." The voice said. She headed for the compartment not letting him say anything.

"Come on James wake up we're back in London get your trunk," she said shaking James awake. She pulled down her trunk and grabbed the cat cage she headed out.

"What did I miss?" James asked sitting up.

"Not much," Teddy said pulling James trunk down. They headed out and caught up with her as they got off the train.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: If you don't know this by now…the only character I own is Lexi St. James…J.K. Rowling owns the rest….enjoy…oh and forgot to ask this the last couple chapters but please Review…but no flames please…

James and Teddy took the lead at kings cross going out through the barrier of platform 9and ¾ Lexi following a few paces behind them. Once they were back in muggle territory Lexi relaxed a bit and looked around. She had been watching a couple wizarding families wave to their kids as they came through the barrier when she heard.

"Mum! Dad!" James took off and gave his parents quick hugs as she and Teddy drew up. Teddy gave Mrs. Potter a hug a quick kiss on the cheek and shook hands with Mr. Potter before James took over, "Mum, dad this is Lexi St. James."

"Nice to meet you," Lexi said shaking hands with them, "James has told me a lot about you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Please call us Harry and Ginny," Harry said, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter were my parents."

"Oh…um okay," Lexi said.

"Ready you lot," Ginny said to them, "Ron and Hermione are watching your siblings James and you know how spoiled you all get when they are there." James laughed and nodded. The five of them headed for the Potters car.

Lexi stayed a few paces back watching this family. Harry and Teddy loaded the trunks into the back and Ginny beckoned toward Lexi.

"Come on Lexi time to go." Lexi walked over and climbed into the back seat and set the cat cage at her feet. James to the middle and Teddy slid into the last spot in the back seat. Harry slid into the driver's seat and they headed off.

It was a fairly quiet ride with the silence only broken by Ginny asking James about school and Teddy about training. James told them classes were going well and that Lexi was head of the class.

"That sounds like Hermione," Harry and Ginny said at the same time. Lexi remained silent the whole ride just watching how this family connected. It was nothing like her own.

An hour later they pulled into the Potter's driveway and piled out of the car. Harry got Lexi's trunk while Teddy got James's.

"I can take that Harry," Lexi said taking the handle of her trunk from him. She followed Ginny into the house and looked around. There were two other adults in the kitchen Lexi pegged as Ron and Hermione. She hadn't even gotten her shoes off when four kids ran into the kitchen. She pegged the older two kids as the two James had said were starting school next fall. They all stopped and stared at her. It was the youngest girl who spoke up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Lily this is Lexi. James's friend from school." Ginny said

"Are you his girlfriend?" Lily asked.

"No Lil's she's not," James said coming in with Teddy following him and Harry came in last. Lexi thought now would be a good time to ask.

"Um where am I sleeping? Just want to take care of my stuff." She said.

"Oh of course," Ginny said, "We have two spare rooms here well one is basically Teddy's for when he's over late but you can take the other one." Ginny headed out of the kitchen and down the hall with Lexi following her the came to the end of the hall with a door on each side, "Teddy's room is this one." She pointed to the left, "and the one you can have is on the right."

Lexi nodded and walked into the room as Ginny headed back down the hall. Lexi softly shut the door set her trunk down and dropped onto the bed. She curled up with her head on the pillow as the tears began to fall. She tried to make her sobs as soft as possible and thought that she had succeeded when footsteps came down the hall. _Teddy probably going into his room._ She thought but was mistaken when the door opened.

She didn't know who came in but had a pretty good idea of who when said person sat on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lexi?" Teddy asked and she cringed, "Lexi what's wrong?"

"What isn't?" she asked between sobs. He rolled her onto her back so she was facing him. Tears slid down her cheeks her eyes more stormy gray blue now then ever.

"Lexi talk to me," Teddy said.

"What's there to say? I look at this family and you guys are nothing like mine. And then there's you." She said the last part so softly he almost didn't catch it.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Well no point in denying the fact you already know," she murmured, "I know there's a seven year difference between us but you've been so nice to me since that first day and your all I've been able to think about."

"Oh," he murmured, "I see."

"Please don't make this awkward now," Lexi murmured. Teddy shook his head.

"Nothing will be awkward Lexi." He said.

"Go. Please Teddy. I'll be back down in a second." He nodded and after wiping a tear from her cheek he stood and left. She sat up and wiped her eyes. Within ten minutes she had returned to the group and sat quietly observing the family. James telling them about school and the teachers.

The next couple days were a blur as Lexi did everything she could to help Ginny prepare for Christmas dinner. When she wasn't doing that she was walking around the yard or in her room. Teddy tried to talk to her but couldn't find the right words.

Christmas morning came around and Lexi was the first one up she entered the kitchen and set the table couldn't magic things to start cooking so she grabbed a book from the shelf and curled up on the couch. Before she realized she was being gently shaken awake by Teddy/

"You're up early," he murmured.

"I know but that's who I am." She said sitting up, "so what's up?"

"I know the family will be awake a bit and I didn't want anyone around so we could talk, but first," he held out a small box for her, "Happy Christmas Lexi." He said.

"But Teddy I have nothing for you." She managed to say without too much stammering.

"You being here rather then alone at school is enough of a Christmas gift," Teddy said placing the box in her hand, "open it."

She did as was told and saw a small ring with an onyx stone set in it, but what made her gasp was when she turned the ring the light showed red flecks in the stone. "Teddy I can't take this really its too much."

"It's onyx with red jasper," he said as if he hadn't heard her.

"Teddy what exactly are you playing at?" she asked. He sighed as if he knew that were coming.

"Lexi to be honest you haven't left my mind since that first day either and while I was in Diagon Ally I came across this and couldn't pass it up. It reminded me of your hair. What this symbolizes is you in purest form. This onyx has not been tampered with to put the jasper in it they found it this way." He pressed the ring into her hand and closed it, "hold onto it an in the next couple years I'll be yours." He murmured into her ear as footsteps could be heard upstairs. Lexi ran down to her room and hid the box while sliding the ring on the long chain she always wore.

She hid the chain under her pajama top and returned to the couch to find Teddy sitting across the room she settled onto the couch as the family finally came down and Ginny and Harry took turns passing out presents.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: If you don't know already. I only own Lexi St James….Lady Rowling owns the rest.

Next thing Lexi knew the time had come for them to return to Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry brought the three of them to Kings cross and after a few goodbyes and hugs and such -Ginny making sure to add Lexi into these- the three of them made their way to the platform and Teddy got her stuff onto the train took her hand and pulled her up beside him. He reached down to do the same for James but he passed Teddy the handle for his trunk and hopped up beside them.

They headed down the corridor and found a compartment. Lexi sat in her usual corner as Teddy loaded their stuff on the rack. James sat on a seat by the door as teddy took the seat across from her. They said nothing the whole ride. James looked from Lexi to Teddy every so often but said nothing.

Teddy opened his mouth a few times but wasn't sure what to say so he remained silent as well. The silence was only broken when they were informed they would be arriving in Hogsmeade shortly and the guys went into the corridor so she could change. James found and empty compartment near by and changed into his robes as well.

Lexi was staring out the window watching the sole wizard village come into view when they came back in. Teddy pulled down their trunks and heard a soft sigh come from Lexi. He had just turned to look at her when the train started to slow. Lexi stood and grabbed the cat cage from the seat next to her. She headed for the door when the train lurched to a stop. Lexi having tripped over a trunk felt two strong hands grab her to keep her from falling. She looked at Teddy her hair flashing pink.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," she said composing herself. They left the train and Lexi took her trunk from Teddy. They said their goodbyes and Teddy headed for Hogsmeade as Lexi and James headed for Howarts. The twins caught up with them as the made their way to the castle.

"How was your holiday?" Celeste asked.

"Did you go home?" Cassidy asked.

"No I didn't go home the Potters invited me to their Christmas and yes it was good." Lexi said. The gates opened to the school and they made their way to the entrance hall. Headmistress McGonagall was standing there.

"Welcome back first years please leave your stuff here and head into the great hall for dinner." Doing as was told they entered the hall and took their seats. Lexi ate a bit but she was still full from the lunch Ginny had sent along with them.

"Alright Lexi?" James asked she nodded and after McGonagall gave her announcements Lexi went up to bed.

Her trunk and cat cage were already at the foot of her bed when she got upstairs. She got changed and pulled her chain out from under the shirt staring at the ring.

"Who am I kidding," she murmured and crawled into bed.

* * *

The next couple months went by in a blur. Classes were the same and she was beginning to study for exams. One April morning at breakfast while she was reading her transfiguration book the owl post arrived and an owl landed in front of her she pulled off the letter and looked at James when she saw the writing. Her mothers handwriting.

"Bloody hell what do they want?" James asked.

"Don't know," Lexi said, "Maybe telling me not to come home for the summer." She added as she opened the letter.

_Lexi, _

_Sorry we haven't responded in a while, but I wanted to let you know that if you want your welcome to come home for the summer. Your brother and sister have decided if you're going to be home they won't be. They are going to a camp this summer. So as your mother I am asking you to come home. Your father and I would like to see you. We will meet you at Kings Cross in June. See you then._

_Always-_

_Mum_

Lexi read and reread the letter. James looked at her confounded.

"They want me home for the summer," Lexi murmured, "and Riley and Wren won't be there."

"Are you going to go?" James asked just as another owl landed in front of her. She pulled the letter off this owl and saw Teddy's handwriting.

_Lexi,_

_Don't know what you have planed for the summer holidays but I'm sure the Potters will welcome you back._

_-Teddy_

"Well that was bloody short," Lexi said pulling two pieces of parchment out of her bag and responded to Teddy first.

_Teddy,_

_Wish your letter had come first. I have been invited back home this summer. My siblings won't be there it'll just be mum and dad. _

_-Lexi_

The next letter was to her parents.

_Mum,_

_If you are sure Riley and Wren won't be there then yes I'll come home. I have no intention of putting up with their bull anymore. See you at Kings Cross in June._

_-Lexi_

She folded and sealed both letters before addressing them and tying them to the owl's leg.

"Take Teddy's his first he's closer." She said to the owl. He blinked as if understanding and flew off. Lexi looked at her half eaten breakfast and sighed, "Well that's an appetite killer." She muttered.

James watched as she grabbed her transfiguration book and her bag and left. He finished his plate before following her to transfiguration. The class was boring which given the fact it was basically revolving around exams. McGonagall as with all the other teachers had started piling on reading assignments or essays.

Lunch time rolled around and Lexi wasn't there but as a Slytherin passed the table James could hear him mutter.

"Muggle-lover." James head shot up and he glared at the kid who was now smirking at him, "What's wrong Potter the little muggle-born not talking to you today or is she having issues controlling her hair." James didn't respond but this wasn't the first time the Slytherin's have given him hell for being friends with Lexi. He also knew it would be the last time. James got up from his lunch and left the hall heading to his next class.

Lexi was already in class when he got there.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" he asked in a murmur as professor Binns began speaking.

"Had some reading to do," was all she said. The lesson as always with History of Magic droned on and on. When they finally got out of their classes and he didn't see her again till after dinner. At which point he had to endure more snipes from the Slytherin table. Finally he got to the common room and saw her standing in a dark corner trying to concentrate.

"Lex?" he asked, "Your hair a funny color again?" she shot him an exasperated look before checking behind her real quick and coming from the corner.

"No just trying to remember all my notes from classes," she said, "Well I'm going bed," she added and headed up to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Only Own Lexi St. James…Rowling owns the rest.

Next thing they knew they were passing into exam time which mean school was almost over. Lexi was studying or packing. James was either studying or goofing off. When the week of exams came around Lexi got slightly testy. Her hair flashed and stayed a scarlet red through out the whole week. Between lessons studying and packing on top of teaching herself to become an animagi she was exhausted. She was in the common room one night and passed out in a chair.

She woke up as the portrait door swung open and James came in he looked at her and turned to go upstairs. She watched him go but didn't stop him. She knew he was missing his friend but she wanted to pass these exams. She opened her transfiguration book but couldn't focus. She slipped upstairs and crawled into the bed.

She woke up the next morning dreading the first set of exams. She met James in the common room as they headed down to breakfast. The owl post came. Lexi hadn't had a letter from Teddy in a couple weeks but she didn't think much of it. James was sitting across from her refusing to meet her gaze.

"Okay what is your deal?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Don't lie to me James what is bothering you?" Lexi said

"You're too busy to hang out with lately," he mumbled. It was an excuse and she knew it, but she knew better then to press the issue.

"I'm sorry I'm just busy studying exams are this week after all." She continued eating as an owl flew through the window and landed in front of her, "Oh its from mum."

_Lexi,_

_It so good to know you'll be coming home see you in a couple weeks._

_-Mum_

Lexi sighed and stuck the note in her bag. She picked up her fork but didn't eat.

"Aren't you going to eat?" James asked her.

"Too nervous. I'll meet you in transfiguration. I want to get a bit more studying in." she said and left.

* * *

Over the course of the week her hair began to darken back to the black and red as the last exams were drawing closer. Finally on Friday they left their last class and went outside to relax.

"One week of sheer freedom before our results come out," Lexi murmured as a group of Slytherins passed them.

"Oi! Potter I see your muggle-born friend is talking to you again. However, your family is just full of mudbloods, blood traitors and half-bloods." James jumped to his feet heading for the Slytherin in question before Lexi pulled him back.

"James this is our last week. Don't ruin it with a detention." She said as headmistress McGonagall came out of the school.

"Potter! St. James!" she called. The two turned and headed for her.

"Yes professor?" Lexi asked.

"You have a visitor. Up in Gryffindor tower." They nodded and headed up.

"Wattlebird." Lexi said to the fat lady and the portrait swung open. Teddy was relaxing in an arm chair his long legs over the side. James stiffened and Lexi's stomach fluttered.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Came to spend time with you guys. I'll be busy this summer so I won't be around much." He said.

"Lexi won't be around at all so you're wasting your time." James said and Teddy looked at Lexi.

"Oh that's right you're going home. Well I'll try and stay in touch." Their was something different about him as he said this. And before she had chance to process it Victoire came in and gave Teddy a once over with a smile.

"What was that all about?" James asked once his cousin left the room.

"Nothing Teddy said, "come on lets go to the lake."

* * *

Later that evening after Teddy had left Lexi hid in an empty classroom and concentrated on her animagus training. Already she could get the black cat ears, tail and whiskers but the rest was still tricky. After about two hours she concentrated on turning herself back and went to bed.

The following week no one knew where to find Lexi it was as though after breakfast she would very much disappear. By nightfall she could be found in the common room reading. By the end of the week their results had come back. Lexi had passed impeccably. James had done well also.

At last the time for summer holidays came and Lexi and James were leaving the school heading for the carriages to take them to the train. Teddy wasn't taking the train this time so after a bit of fighting James and Lexi managed to get their trunks and stuff loaded on the train and then onto the luggage rack in a compartment.

They talked for a while but then fell silent as Lexi pulled out a book and began reading. The ride was its usual boring ride. When the witch with the candy cart came by James bought some and offered Lexi some. She took a couple pieces but other then that it was a quiet ride. Neither spoke much. When the announcement came over that they were nearing Kings Cross the two began pulling down their trunks and headed out of the compartment.

They got off the train and within moments James found his family. Lexi smile and waved at them as she and James made their way over to them.

"Where is your family Lexi?" Ginny asked.

"Probably outside," Lexi murmured holding her trunk handle in one hand and the cat cage in another.

"Well," Harry said, "Do you have everything?" James nodded and they headed out Lexi following behind them. She had just passed trough the barrier when some one scooped her into a hug.

At first she thought it was her father but as she took in a breath she recognized the undeniable scent of Teddy.

"Your parents here yet?" he asked in a murmur.

"I don't know," she gasped between breaths, "and I won't know till you put me down so I can look." He chuckled and set her down she walked around him and headed out side. There was no car there she recognized except for the Potter's, "and the answer to that is no they aren't here yet." She said as they reached her. She dropped her trunk and perched herself upon it.

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Ginny asked.

"No that's alright you guys can go," Lexi said.

"I'll stay at least," Teddy said, "If they don't show I'll bring her to you guys." Harry and Ginny nodded and hugging Lexi they packed James's stuff in the trunk loaded into the car and headed off. Teddy sat beside her, "You think they will come?" she shrugged.

After what seemed like hours later she heard a car pull up and for the millionth time she looked up.

"That's it," she murmured, "I give. Should have known they would forget. Teddy bring me to the potter's please." They walked to his car he had amazingly passed the muggles drivers test and now had a license and a car for such things. They loaded her trunk into the back and she slid into the front seat beside him and he pulled out of the parking space and headed for the Potter's.

_'So this is how the summer holidays are going to begin.' _She thought_ 'I am so overjoyed to see what the rest will bring.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Okay well I stand corrected. I not only own Lexi but there is some others I own too…forgot to mention that…oops…and while others have put some of James' cousins in his year or younger I will not the most of his cousins are older in my thoughts. Sorry if there was any confusion. I didn't say I would be following the book style. I just came up with this and wanted to write it…okay onto the next chapter…

The first morning of summer holidays Lexi had written her parents not really expecting a letter back. She had thanked them oh so much for forgetting about picking her up and not to worry about her she would spend the summer with her friend James Potter and his family. She didn't however tell them where the Potters lived.

Now they were about a month into the summer and Lexi hadn't heard from Teddy or her parents. On this particular day Harry, Ginny and James had taken her out into the backyard which was actually a large field and had started to teach her how to play quidditch. No one knew where she would rank in the game but it turned out she was a good Seeker and Chaser.

She and James had just swapped the Seeker position when there was a loud _Crack _sounding near by. She took her eyes off the snitch for a moment to see who showed up when something hard (a bludger) hit her in the back. Sending her off the broom she was using. Luckily they were as far off the ground as a real quidditch match but he still hit the ground hard she had time to hear people calling her name before darkness enveloped her.

"You just had to show up at that moment and distract her!" A voice snapped.

"I didn't know you were flying or else I would have apparated inside," another voice said after a few minutes pause. Lexi blinked open her eyes and saw James standing on one side of her bed and Teddy on the other. Neither were looking at her and the tension coming from both as astronomical.

"You shouldn't have apparated at all. You should have come by car." James said.

"Your only going into your second year what do you know," Teddy growled.

"I know that anytime your around Lexi gets distracted." James said.

"And that is somehow my fault," Teddy said.

"Would you both quit arguing," Lexi mumbled. Both guys looked down and the tension fell away replaced with looks of relief.

"Lexi your up." James said, "How do you feel."

"Like I was trampled by a Hippogriff." She mumbled.

"James go get Ginny. She should have the potion ready." Teddy said. James glared at him but did as was told. Teddy sat down on the edge of Lexi's bed, "I'm so sorry Lexi. Had I known you were flying-"

"Don't worry about it Teddy." She said waving his words off.

"Lexi," he said but she shook her head and winced slightly.

"Seriously Teddy don't worry about it." She said again. They fell silent as Ginny, Harry and James came in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked and Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Drink this," Ginny said pressing a glass of something blue in her hand, "it'll help with the pain." Lexi nodded and drank the potion gagging slightly which had James and Teddy smiling.

"Gods that was vile," she said when she finished. Harry laughed.

"At least she can do what I couldn't when it came to potions," he said.

"What was that?" Lexi asked.

"Admitting how vile they tasted." Harry responded/

"No offense Ginny," Lexi said softly.

"None taken Lexi. I understand how vile potions taste." Ginny smiled at her. Her eyes started closing again and Ginny ushered everyone out of the room.

* * *

When she woke next it was dark. With the exception of the moon there was nothing for light. She saw the silhouette of someone beside her. She guessed either James or Teddy had come back to stay with her but she didn't stay awake long enough to find out.

The morning sunlight woke her to find the silhouetted person gone. She slid stiffly and slowly out of bed and went down to the kitchen to find everyone awake and eating.

"Lexi! Goodmorning," James said and waved her over. She sat down and within seconds a plate was in front of her. Ginny smiled down at her before going to sit down. Teddy, Lexi noted was not there.

"Teddy left already?" she asked James. He only nodded curtly.

The summer continued exceptionally and in August they received their letters from Hogwarts with the list for their school year. Lexi was about to write to her parents for the second time when Harry took the quill and parchment.

"It's all taken care of Lexi." He said.

"No Harry that's generous but-" she started.

"No buts Lexi, we'll take care of it" Ginny said coming to rest her hand on Lexi's shoulder, "Come on then let's go." They piled into the car and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. They went to Gringotts first and then began to collect everything need for James and Lexi's second year and Albus's first year. Lily tugged of Harry's arm.

"I want to go to Hogwarts this year," she said.

"Two more years Lily," Harry said in an exasperated voice and Lexi figured this had been a long on going argument.

"Harry! Ginny! Over here!" They all turned as Ron and Hermione showed up with Rose and Hugo. They walked over to meet with the Weasley's when something caught Lexi's eye. She turned and as saw Teddy talking with Victoire by a shop. The shop in question had caught her eye not the two people talking she walked over and saw the newest broom just off the line. _The_ _Thunderbolt_. Sibling to _The Firebolt _and _Lightening. _All being exceptional brooms from what she had heard.

"Lexi! Come on!" James called. With a last wistful look at the beautiful broom Lexi turned and walked past Teddy and Victoire. Neither noticed her so she didn't bother greeting them.

They returned back to the Potters and Lexi James and Albus immediately went to put their things away. After organizing her trunk two or three times Lexi left the room and headed down the hall. She heard soft voices in the living room. She stopped where she was debating whether to turn around or continue when she heard her name.

"Lexi was positively drooling over the new broom." It was Teddy's voice.

_When had he gotten here?_ She thought, _I didn't hear him._

"Maybe she was looking at it for James," Ginny said.

"Not likely. James has my _Firebolt_. What does Lexi have?"

"True enough," Ginny said. Teddy murmured an agreement and then whispered something Lexi couldn't hear. She padded softly back to her room and pulled the door shut to make it sound as though she was just leaving her room giving them time to change the subject as she entered the living room.

* * *

September first rolled around and Lexi along with the Potters were heading to Kings Cross. While Ginny and Harry were dealing with Albus and Lily, Lexi and James headed onto the train to take care of their things. They had only just found a compartment and got their trunks on the rack before they heard someone giggling. James looked quizzically at Lexi and they padded out of the compartment to the next one. What they found shocked Lexi to the core. Teddy Lupin was snogging Victoire Weasly. Her heart breaking Lexi turned and fled. James, however, looked at him boldly.

"What are you doing?" James asked. Both people jumped and Teddy turned to stare at James.

"I came to see her off." He said. James glared at him and left.

He sprinted up to the family and relayed what he had seen. Lexi said a quick goodbye to the Potters and sprinted to the train. She climbed on board and headed for the compartment passing Teddy.

"Have a good-" she cut him off by shutting the compartment door in his face. James and Albus came up shortly after Teddy was still staring at the door.

"You might want to hurry up and get off the train Teddy its getting ready to leave." James told him. Teddy looked up and nodded Albus walked into the compartment and shut the door and James was glaring at Teddy.

"She didn't by any chance?" Teddy asked.

"See you with Victoire?" James asked and Teddy nodded. "Um yeah she did." He said and walked inside.

Teddy cursed himself and left the train. He watched as it disappeared from view. Only thing running through his mind was the look on her face as he had passed her. Her hair flashing red and her stormy gray blue eyes dull.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Once again I only own Lexi and a few others Lady Rowling owns the rest.

_And so begins my second year._ Lexi thought dulling as the rain pulled into Hogsmeade. She listened to James tell Albus just to leave his stuff on the train it would be taken care of. They left the compartment Lexi last James first. Albus was asking him questions like it was nobodies business. Finally as they got off the train James veered Albus in the direction of the other first years and he and Lexi headed for the carriages. She had just reached one when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Don't think so mudblood," A slytherin second year said to her pulling her away from the carriage before climbing in himself. Two others followed and the shut the carriage door. She padded on towards the last carriage and Teddy stepped from behind it. One look at him and James was gently coaxing Lexi into the carriage. Finally she got in and James shut the door.

"Don't Teddy. Not now. You have done enough damage." He said before following her into the carriage. They caravan of carriages headed up to the castle. Lexi trying to keep herself from having a melt down and James watching her worriedly.

"Lexi? You alright?" he asked and she didn't respond. They got up to the castle and out of the carriages. Wrapping his arm around her waist he led her inside. Afraid any minute she would crumble he was relieved when he got her into the great hall and they settled down to wait for the sorting.

The first years came in and McGonagall gave her usual speech but Lexi wasn't listening. The sorting hat sang, but Lexi didn't hear it. Finally after what seemed like hours the sorting dwindled down to Albus and a few others.

"Potter, Albus!" McGonagall said. And James watched his little brother pad slowly up to the sorting hat. He sat on the stool and the hat was set on his head for no more then thirty seconds before they heard.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Albus hurried over to sit on the other side of Lexi, but at the look on his face he leaned back to catch James's attention. When that failed he just sighed and returned to listening to McGonagall's announcements and then they ate.

After dinner Albus joined the first years and the prefects as James and Lexi hurried from the great hall and up to Gryffindor tower. Once they gave the password they went their separate ways up to bed.

After changing and letting Athena out of the cat cage Lexi made to crawl into bed when something caught her eye in the mirror. She saw the ring Teddy had given her at Christmas. With a curse she yanked off the chain breaking it and opening her trunk she dropped the chain and ring inside dropping the trunk lid shut.

She crawled into bed and finally let the tears fall. _Stupid stupid stupid._ She thought, _should have known he wouldn't want me in a couple years time. Victoires better for him anyway. Closer to his age and everything. _She fell asleep with these thoughts running through her head.

The next morning at breakfast she was talking and acting cheerful again. The owl post arrived and one landed in front of her with Teddy's untidy scrawl.

_Lexi, _

_We need to talk. Meet me at the lake by the forest._

_-Teddy_

"Hmm," she muttered," um no I don't think I will." She said and with her want lit the parchment on fire.

'What was that all about?" James asked.

"Teddy wanted me to meet him at the lake so we could talk." She said.

"Oh," he said, "hey Lexi I've been meaning to ask." He said slowly.

"Yeah?" she asked just as the bell sounded for class, "Oh come on James we'll be late on our first day back and we have potions first." She said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Bloody hell," James muttered and hurried after her. The got down to the dungeons with plenty of time to spare and James grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alcove and pinned her between his arms. "Lexi, I like you," he said.

"I know James I heard you say that over the Christmas holidays." Lexi said.

"So forget Teddy you have me right here," he said watching her rosebud lips part as if trying to think of something to say. He couldn't help himself as he quickly captured the rosebud lips with his own.

After a few moments he pulled back her eyes were wide and she looked at him shocked before emitting a little squeak and bolting under his arm and toward class. He smiled. She hadn't hurt him she hadn't pulled away. This was a good sign.

She slid into her seat her cheeks almost as pink as her hair right now. James slid into the seat next to her he grinned at her and swiped a stray hair from her cheek. If her hair could have gone a brighter pink he would swear it would have but at that moment Professor Landon entered.

* * *

After Potions they had History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts and then it was lunch and free period Albus and Rose sat with them at lunch and after that James watched her head off to the library before he headed for the lake.

He arrived within moments and saw Teddy pacing along the waters edge.

"What do you want Teddy?" he asked. Teddy jumped and turned to face him.

"The letter was for Lexi," he said curtly.

"Yeah and Lexi doesn't want to talk obviously. She read your letter and then set it on fire." Teddy looked stricken.

"I wanted to apologize to her," Teddy said, "can you tell me you know the long chain she always wears?"

"Yeah what of it?" James asked

"Is she still wearing it?" Teddy asked slowly. James thought for a moment then remembered a brief conversation from this morning on their way to breakfast.

"No. When I asked her about it she said it broke and she was too tired to fix it last night." James answered, "But why do you care?"

"No reason," Teddy said evasively, "would you tell her I wanted to apologize and explain."

"To what point? You're with Victoire now and you hurt her. Why should I tell her anything you have to say?" With that being said James turned around and headed back to the school. He was so infuriated that he didn't hear the rustle of branches let alone catch the unmistakable scent that was Lexi.

She had slipped into the trees as he came passed and made her way down to the lake she knew this would kill her even more but it had to be done. She hesitated at the edge of the woods not sure if she should go out or not. But as she clutched the ring in her fist anger and pain flared up inside her.

She walked silently out and deliberately kicked a rock at him. Teddy turned a the makings of a grin had started to cross his face till he saw her flaming red hair.

"Okay Lexi, I know you upset and probably pissed off-" he started.

"Probably," she said softly and then louder, "PROBABLY! God you're more dense then I thought." He opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand, "save your apologies for someone who cares. However, I must thank you." She said.

"Thank me? Why?" he asked.

"Because had you not done what you did I wouldn't have been able to focus on my goal." She said

"Goal? What goal?" he asked.

"Well since last year I've been teaching myself to be an animagi. And this stunt you pulled was enough to help me succeed. I think I'm now the youngest animagi so far." She turned to walk away but stopped and turned to face him, "Oh and here you might want this back." She said tossing the ring at him. It landed at his feet and he bent to pick it up. When he stood Lexi no longer stood across from him. Instead was a large black cat with red streaks in the pelt.

"Lexi?" he asked walking towards her. She bared her now extremely sharp teeth at him before turning and bounding away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I only own Lexi and a few others. Lady Rowling owns the lot. And thanks to those who reviewed. Glad you are at least enjoying it.

Before she reached the school in her animagi form she veered off into the woods and a moment later came out human again. She walked back into the school and headed for the Gryffindor tower. Heart aching she gave the password (Gillieweed) and stepped through the portrait hole to find James sitting in one of the chairs. She padded over to him and looked down.

"Alright James?" She asked. And bite back a laugh as he visibly jumped.

"Huh? Oh Lexi hey, yeah I'm alright." He said as he recomposed himself.

"Okay well free period is almost over you know? Next class is Transfiguration." She said grabbing her bag off the floor.

"Oh right. Yeah," he said and got up. There was something bothering him and she could see it but decided best not to pry. They left Gryffindor tower and headed down to McGonagall's class. They walked close and their arms brushing against each other. Finally James slid his hand into hers and watched out the corner of his eye as her hair flashed pink. She didn't, however, pull her hand away. That was a mistake which he noticed to late as some second year Slytherin's were walking passed. They pointed and laughed and some started making snide comments.

"Leave it to the son of a half blood and blood traitor to start dating a mudblood," one said.

"A freak of a mudblood at that," a girl said and the group started laughing even more.

"Oi! Potter!" one called, "How much did she pay you to date her?" James watched Lexi's hair flash red a moment before she pulled her hand from his and pushed on ahead to class. With a heavy sigh he followed and caught up with her just outside the classroom.

"Lexi hold up," he said taking her hand before she could enter the class. She spun on him her eyes sparking with fury.

"You heard what they said. What they called me," she growled.

"Just ignore them. Slytherin has been doing that for years. I mean they did it to my aunt Hermione when she was in school."

"Hermione?" Lexi asked.

"Well yeah, I mean she is muggle born as well." He said.

"But she's one of the most talented witches." Lexi said.

"Yeah and so aren't you. So wasn't my grandmother Lily Potter before she and my grandfather died. And she was muggle born too." James explained.

"Oh," Lexi said.

"Just ignore them seriously," James said. Lexi nodded and headed into classroom. James followed and slid into his usual seat next to her. His first crush had become his first girlfriend and he had no qualms with that. She was smart, pretty, funny and brave. And he loved all that about her. _But nothing lasts forever._ A voice in the back of his mind said. _We're still young. It could last._ He retorted.

Professor McGonagall's class was interesting today they were turning animals into teacups. By the end of the class Lexi had managed it without any fur or in the case of James's teacup Lexi's handle wasn't a tail. They left the class and headed out to Herbology. James hadn't seen Professor Longbottom since the summer when he and his wife, -who to James's parents and aunt and uncles surprise had married a girl named Susan Bones- had brought their daughter to Diagon Ally to get her first year school supplies.

They gathered into the greenhouse with the Hufflepuffs and began listening as Professor Longbottom began his lesson. It was a fairly short lecture but the classwork was tenuous. They traipsed back up to the castle for dinner after class and Lexi ate little. Not that this was a new development but still James knew she had a lot on her mind.

After dinner Albus, Rose James and Lexi headed back up to Gryffindor Tower and while the two first years went off to bed Lexi and James curled up in chairs by the fire. It was around eleven when James finally went to bed. Lexi stayed up gazing at the fire. She hadn't really been focusing on much when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She jumped and looked up. The twins were standing beside her apparently she must have fallen asleep.

"Come on Lexi you need to sleep. We know you haven't had much these past two days." Celeste said. Lexi nodded and uncurled herself from the chair. The twins headed upstairs and Lexi herself had just reached the top step when she heard something hiss her name. She spun around but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

She turned back and heard it again. This time she walked toward the fire where she heard it coming from and had to cover her mouth to keep from yelping when she saw Teddy's head in the fire.

"Lexi. Please can we talk?" he asked.

"We already talked," she said curtly.

"Please Lexi I've been popping on here since nine waiting for the common room to empty and when it did you seemed to have dozed off. Lexi I really want to apologize" he said. She barked out a small laugh.

"You still want to apologize." She said. "I think it's a little too late for that. Good night Teddy." She said and nearly bolted upstairs and into her bed. She didn't bother to change just went to bed and passed out. She had the weirdest dream that night.

_She was a little girl again her brother and sister were picking on her as usual because of her hair. She was swinging and she could hear them from Riley's room._

_ "How can we have such a freak for a sister?" Wren asked._

_ "Don't know," Riley responded, "but I just wish the freak would control her hair. Mums already had to take her out of school because of it. She takes up all of mums time too. _

_ "I know it's not fair. I can't wait till we are old enough to get out of here and away from her. Maybe I'll go to America. That's far enough away isn't it?" Wren asked._

_ "Wren we could be on Mars and that would still be too close," Riley said. As Lexi listened tears glistened in her stormy gray/blue eyes. She had been the only one of the three of them to have inherited their mothers eyes the other two had hazel eyes like their father. As the tears slid down her cheeks the words her mother so often told her ran through her head._

_ "You can't control who and what you are Alexis. Your brother and sister will learn this eventually." Her mother and father never called her Lexi. They said Alexis sounded much better. She had to admit it was better then being called 'freak' all the time. Far too often she had heard her siblings making fun of her and today as she listened to their conversation she grew sick of it. She jumped off the swing and ran for the woods behind the house. _

_ She padded through the woods with a feeling running down her spine that she was being watched. Then again she always had that feeling. She looked around her and saw no one but as she continued walking someone jumped out of a tree in front of her. He was older then her. This she knew well. And he had sort of a punk look going on with turquoise hair. She stared at him and began to desperately wipe her eyes._

_ "What's wrong?" he asked. She hesitated whether or not she should tell him, "come on you can tell me. I can keep a secret. How old are you anyway?" _

_ "Eight," she said softly._

_ "You're fairly tall for an eight year old." The boy said. He dropped onto a mossy rock and patted the spot beside him. Cautiously she joined him, "so tell me what's wrong." _

_ "My siblings think I'm a freak." She said softly. _

_ "Why do they think that?" he asked._

_ "Because, I do weird stuff." She said._

_ "Like?" he asked his eyebrows raised slightly._

_ "Well I can't control the color of my hair it's always changing. And weird things tend to happen to me when they upset me." He nodded._

_ "I see," he said, "You wouldn't know if weird things happen when your siblings are upset would you?" she shook her head._

_ "Nothing has happened and I upset them just by looking at them." She said. They talked for a long time and she realized the sun was beginning to go down. She hopped off the rock._

_ "I have to go," she said, "it's late and my parents are going to worry." She started to walk away when he asked one more question. _

_ "What's your name?" he asked her. She turned to look at him._

_ "Lexi St. James, but why do you ask I'll just be forgotten tomorrow." She said._

_ "Because I know someone who may want to talk to you in a few years." He said._

_ "Okay so what's your name?" she asked._

_ "Teddy Lupin," He said._

The dream faded and Lexi bolted up right in bed. She had met him as a child. He had sent Professor McGonagall to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Hope you liked that little twist in Chapter 10…I only own Lexi and a few others. Lady Rowling owns the lot.

First thing Lexi did when she got down to breakfast was grab a quill and parchment. James turned up a bit later as she scribbled a fast letter to Teddy.

_-Teddy,_

_Why didn't you mention that we met before my first day of Hogwarts? Back when I was oh shall we say Eight!_

_-Lexi._

She rolled it up and sealed it waiting for the owl post. When it arrived an owl landed in front of Rose who had a letter from her parents. Lexi beckoned the owl over to her and tied the letter to its leg.

"Take this to Teddy Lupin," she said curtly. The owl blinked and flew off.

"You're sending Teddy a letter?" James asked in disbelief, "Why?" She looked at him for a few minutes before she answered.

"Because of a dream…well no it was more of a memory I had last night." She said and proceeded to recount the dream. His eyes grew wide.

"Back when we were eight," he murmured, "I remember something about that. It was the summer before Teddy was due to start his fifth year. He came over for a week and mentioned something about meeting a girl in the woods near his grandmothers' house. He told me she was my age. Never told me her name bare in mind just said that he was going to talk to professor McGonagall about going to talk to her family when she turned eleven.

"I asked why he was going to talk to McGonagall and he said that the girl was like us. Was coming into her powers. It was you!" he said after running it through his head.

"Apparently so," Lexi said.

"Al you remember don't you?" James said looking at his brother. Albus nodded.

"Yeah it was my birthday that's why he was over for the week." Albus said and James nodded.

"Ironic world we live in huh?" Lexi asked and the to boys laughed. They left for their classes the two first years heading for Potions while Lexi and James headed for Charms. The lecture in Charms took longer then usual and they were given homework which wasn't a surprise. Each class piled them with homework and finally as the headed out of the common room after dropping their bags off in the common room something began tapping on the window.

Lexi turned to find an owl there. She walked over to the window and opened it. The owl fluttered in and rested on her should holding out his leg. She saw Teddy's untidy scrawling and removed the letter tipped the owl and as it flew off she tore open the letter.

_Lexi, _

_Where is this coming from one minute you're saying good bye or good night or whatever next you're asking me about a stupid memory. From when you were eight. Make up your mind Lexi._

_-Teddy._

She growled so low it sounded almost in humane and she ripped a piece of parchment from her bag along with her quill and scribbled a note back.

_Teddy,_

_Forget I ever asked. Better yet forget I ever existed. I ask a simple question and I can't get a straight answer out of you. Oh well._

_-Alexis St. James_

She read the letter a couple times to make sure it was okay.

"Okay well maybe the end is a bit formal but oh well." She said and rolled it up and sealed it. She and James left the common room and headed for the Owlry first and then to dinner. She put food on her plate but barely touched it. When James finished they headed back to the common room.

They sat in their usual chairs and did their homework. All was going fine until Albus and Rose came in. Albus had his arm over Rose's shoulders. Tears were streaming down Rose's cheeks. Within moments of seeing this James and Lexi were out of their chairs and over to the two.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked lifting Rose's chin and wiped away the tears. James looked at Albus.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were coming back from dinner. You guys were done so we figured we would come up and hang out, but a group of Slytherin second years cornered us." Albus said.

"And," James prompted.

"They started giving us crap. They were saying things about you two and the family." Albus said.

"Like what," Lexi growled

"He called aunt Hermione a mudblood and that the whole family was nothing more then that and blood traitors." Rose started crying harder as Albus said this. Lexi pulled her into a hug.

"Rose don't listen to them," she said softly stroking the girls mess of auburn curls, " their all shallow and haven't seemed to realize that this place has been over run with Weasleys and Potters who will back you at any cost. And of course there's me but I'm the secret weapon." They all looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Never mind what I mean just trust me." She said and looked at the younger ones, "Go get your homework done and get some sleep." They nodded and headed to one of the many tables and pulled out their homework. James looked at her.

"Lexi what aren't you telling me?" he asked.

"Come with me." She said and headed out of the portrait hole. He followed her and she looked around nervously. "Which way to the Slytherin common room and dorms?"

"Why do you?" he asked

"No questions just answer." She said. And he did. Telling her as his dad had told him how to get down to the Slytherin dorms.

"But Lexi what are you going to do?" he asked. She looked around again and smiled. His gaze swept around trying to see what she was looking for and when he turned back, in Lexi's place stood a large black cat with very sharp claws. He could have sworn there was red in the cats pelt as well. He looked at the cat closer and saw stormy gray/blue eyes, "Lexi?" he asked and the cat purred before bounding off down the steps.

James stood there in total disbelief before turning around and headed back into the common room. Albus looked up.

"Where did Lexi go?" he asked. This caught Rose's attention.

"She'll be back don't worry," James said and sat down in a chair to do his work and wait for Lexi's return.

He finished his assignments but still stayed in the common room even after Albus and Rose went to bed. He hoped everything was alright and Lexi hadn't gotten caught but then he thought about what he had seen. Lexi wasn't just a mere metamorphmagus now…she was an animagi. James had learned from his dad that his grandfather and his dads god father had both been animagi along with the friend that betrayed James and Lily Potter, and had caused their death.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Do not own most of the characters that would be Lady Rowling however a good few are mine Lexi mainly…

In cat form Lexi padded down the corridor following James instructions it was dark so she had stealth to her advantage. When she came to what she was sure was the way to the Slytherin common room she sat down in the shadows and waited. She wasn't sure how long she would have to wait.

She felt a bit guilty for leaving him behind. However, she also knew that he couldn't do what she had mastered in her second year. And the fact that he knew could cause a real life Chaos Theory if he let it slip. Animagi from what she had read had to be registered with the ministry but she knew she couldn't do it at only twelve years of age, but then she had only just turned twelve. It didn't matter she was still young and the ministry wouldn't believe that someone as young as she had managed to become an animagus.

She lost track of time as she sat there and finally when it seemed like after midnight she sprinted through the shadows in cat form back up to Gryffindor tower. Just before she got to the portrait she shifted back so she could give the password. (Devil Snare) As the door opened she climbed through the hole and James was on his feet in an instant.

"You found the common room then?" he asked.

"I think so. I'll return tomorrow because no one came by to go in." she said.

"Lexi why didn't you tell me-" he started.

"Tell you what that I'm an animagus. Because it just recently happened. I've been teaching myself since last year and everything with Teddy and Victoire was finally all I needed to finish the process." She said. She walked over to her stack of books and began to finish her homework.

"Lexi save that for morning you need to sleep," James said as he watched her yawn.

"Need to get it done," she murmured trying to keep her eyes open.

"No you need sleep," he said hauling her out of the chair and basically pushing her towards the stairs to the girls dormitory, "Now go." He said. He literally stood there watching her walk up stairs. He heard her door shut but couldn't go up to see if she really had gone to bed so with a resigned sigh he headed up to bed himself.

She woke the next morning and hurried to get dressed and grab her things so she could do the last of her homework at breakfast. She hit the stairs at a run and nearly ran into james at the bottom.

"In a hurry?" he asked.

"Yes obviously," she said as she bolted out the portrait hole with James following a few feet behind. They got to the dining hall before everyone and he began eating while she did her last few pieces of homework. Once finished she ate a small meal and watched for the owl post. The other students began filing in slowly and joining friends at the house tables. Lexi yawned and had only just rested her head on the table when the owl post arrived. No owl landed in front of her. Though she hadn't really expected different.

When the bell tolled for class Lexi and James headed for Transfiguration. McGonagall handed back homework assignments and collected the new ones. Then was a lecture about the class itself along with more homework.

All the classes in fact turned out to be packing on the homework and continued to do so up until the Christmas holidays Lexi had been busy with the homework that she hadn't been able to return to the place she knew was the entrance to the Slytherin common room, but she looked forward to the holidays, for the most part anyway. She was returning to the Potter's for the Christmas holidays. She hoped things wouldn't be awkward between her and Teddy, but somehow she knew they would be. So morning on the last day of term she sent him an owl. They hadn't corresponded since the memory she had and that was all fine and dandy but she scribbled him a letter that morning anyway.

_Teddy,_

_I'll be at the Potters for Christmas you don't talk to me that's fine but don't not show up just because I'll be there don't make this bad for the Potter's because I am there._

_-Alexis St. James_

She really hadn't been expecting a response so that night as she was almost asleep she jumped when she heard the tapping on the window of an owl talon. She climbed out of bed and opened the window, the owl hopped in and held out its leg. She took the letter and the owl took off. She wasn't expecting much but was surprised at what she found.

_Lexi,_

_Why are you being so damned formal now? Things won't be awkward for the Potter's though it's hard to say about James but the rest it won't be. I look forward to seeing you. We still need to talk. Please listen to me this time._

_-Teddy_

"There is nothing to talk about Teddy," she muttered as she crumpled up the letter and tossed it in the wastebasket by her bed, which she crawled back into after a moment and was asleep in moments.

* * *

The following morning she and James had a quick breakfast before making a dash upstairs to pack their stuff and headed for the carriages. While they walked Lexi told James about the letter.

"You would think he got the hint already that you didn't want to talk." James said after a long silence.

"He'll probably bring Victoire." Lexi muttered, "That's going to be grand. Insert sarcasm here" she said as she caught the look on his face. They got into a carriage and headed for the Hogsmeade train station.

They hadn't expected Teddy to be on the train with them but as they boarded and Albus and Rose caught up with them the group of four headed down the corridor searching for a compartment. James slipped his hand into hers and held it tight. As if afraid that at any moment she would change her mind about returning home with them for the holidays.

They found a compartment and James and Lexi loaded the trunks and then took seats Lexi was in the corner by the window. James was side her with his arm draped over her shoulder. Albus and Rose sat opposite them. The whistle sounded as the train began to pull away from the station.

Lexi had just opened a book when the compartment door opened. She caught the scent of Teddy and a growl rose in her throat. James squeezed her shoulder still thinking he was the only one who knew about the animagus thing.

Teddy looked at them his gaze falling on Lexi and the cold look he got in return from those stormy gray/blue eyes. He took a seat next to Rose, and the trip was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Lexi fell asleep on the ride he could tell she hadn't slept much for the bags under her eyes but when her head rested itself on James's shoulder Teddy swore he saw red along the edges of his vision.

"Lexi?" Lexi woke to James gently nudging her, "We're back in London. Come on." He helped her to her feet and they pulled down the four trunks. Lexi hadn't looked at Teddy once but could feel his gaze on her. They left and met up with the Potter's just outside the barrier to the platform. After loaded the trunks in the trunk everyone piled into the car and headed first to Ron and Hermione's to drop off Rose.

The car ride was as silent as the train ride and one thought crossed both Lexi and Teddy's minds: _Wow. What a start to the holidays. I shouldn't have come._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Hope you liked the last couple chapters. As you know Lady Rowling owns all except the few I have created.

Christmas holidays were usually one of Lexi's favorite holidays this year however, she wanted nothing more to go back in time and decide not to go. Harry and Ginny beamed when they had seen James and Lexi's entwined fingers the first day of holidays. Now Ginny had her helping with the meals and cleaning. Of which Lexi didn't mind it kept her busy so Teddy never got a chance to talk to her. When they weren't preparing meals of desserts Lexi and James would go out back and practice their flying.

James was praying once the Seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team had left the school at the end of this year he would get the position so he was practicing with Lexi who was hoping for a chaser position. She was good James noted one day during their practice. She could get passed his dad without a problem. He watched from a few feet up and she passed Ginny (who was playing as her opponent) and headed for Harry. She caught him off guard as she feigned to the right and hit the quaffle into the center hoop of their replica quidditch pitch.

They had to end practice early due to a snowstorm of immaculate proportions. So they headed back inside and Lexi went to change out of her already soaked clothes. She had just pulled a dry shirt and jeans on when there was a knock on the door and she didn't need to be told who it was. Teddy walked in.

"What do you want Lupin?" she asked not looking at him. She knew his scent well enough.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly, "you've been busy with Ginny and practice I haven't been able to try and talk to you."

"Please," she said, "When I'm not busy your snogging Victoire right in front of me. Have you seen me once snog James around you? No. Which is why I try to keep myself busy so I don't have to watch that crap." She turned to look at him now her stormy gray/blue eyes piercing him. He broke the connection first by looking at his bare feet.

"I didn't realize-" he started.

"What that I was still in the same room. Bloody hell Lupin! I know that I'm not short by any means I didn't realize I was invisible though." She said.

"Lexi please you have never been invisible to me," he said.

"Save the bull for someone who cares.' She said.

"GOD I DON'T KNOW WHY I BOTHERED COMING!" they shouted in unison. They looked at each other in disbelief.

"This is your family of course you should be here," Lexi said, "this isn't my family."

"This is the family that has welcomed you." Teddy said he reached for her but she gracefully hopped backwards.

"Only just," she said and headed for the door. He stopped her with a hand on her arm she turned and her eyes sparked, "Tell me why you gave me hell for asking about a memory. Is it not something you wanted to remember or have you forgotten about it?" she didn't wait for an answer but opened her door and nearly ran down the hall

Such was the Christmas holidays. She began avoiding being in the same room as Teddy, or Teddy and Victoire. When she wasn't helping Ginny or practicing her flying she was in her room reading. The door would be open but she ignored Teddy when he came to it.

* * *

When it was time to return to school they headed off for Kings Cross. Got the three trunks loaded as Rose and the Weasley's met up with them. Lexi watched Teddy and Victoire hug for a moment as Dominique came up beside her.

"Gag much," she muttered and Lexi laughed.

"I know right." She said.

"Hey Lexi," Dominique started, "I know we don't talk much but I was wondering if I could join you and my cousins today. Luis has already met up with Molly and Lucy. Fred and Roxanne are sitting with Aidan Jordan, and Emily Wood."

"Yeah it's no problem," Lexi said and the two girls went to get Domoniques trunk loaded in their compartment. Dominique left for a moment to say goodbye to the family. Lexi stayed in the compartment staring out the window. Teddy caught her eye and she could see the confusion of avoidance in his gaze so she turned away and watched the other families.

"Hey Lexi," James caught her attention as he came in the door with Albus, Rose and Dominique, "Why didn't you come say goodbye to mum and dad?"

"Thought I would let you say your private family goodbyes," she said halfheartedly. "I had already thanked them so I left you guys to have a family moment." James nodded and sat down beside her Dominique across from her and Albus and Rose were trading chocolate frog cards.

"Everyone ready for the new term?" Dominique asked. They nodded slightly and the cousins began comparing thoughts on teachers and classes. Lexi sat there observing and listening. Dominique and James had the same feelings about potions and herbology and she had to suppress a chuckle at this. It wasn't long before she was beginning to fall asleep.

She curled up in the corner, her head resting on the wall as she fell asleep. Dominique looked from her to James.

"She okay?" Dominique asked,

"Yeah she just doesn't get much sleep. So the train ride tends to do this to her." James said. Dominique nodded and changed topics. They returned their conversation to school and soon they were pulling into Hogsmeade. James woke her up and they got their trunks and headed for the carriages. Lexi stared out into the fields and trees completely spaced out from the rest until they got to Hogwarts. She grabbed her trunk and looked at James.

"Dinner announcements and bed," she muttered, but she had said the last part so half heartedly he knew it was doubtful she would sleep. He didn't say anything though and once they had dropped off their trunks in the hall he softly slid his arm behind her back and led her inside. She sat down on the bench as he sat down beside her.

They watched as the other students entered and took their seats among the house tables only then did the food appear. Lexi took a little of a few things and ate in silence. Once everyone was done McGonagall was standing ready for announcements. Though they weren't anything new just info that she gave last year about the next couple terms and exams. When she was done everyone made their way to their respective houses. Lexi bid James a soft goodnight and headed upstairs to her dorm. She changed and curled up in bed. She listened as her room mates came in one by one everyone either to tired to talk or had nothing important to say that couldn't wait for the morning.

She listened as one by one they all fell asleep. All except Lexi. She tried for about three hours before giving up and grabbing the duvet off her bed and a book from her bag padded downstairs. She curled up in a chair by the fire and watched the flames. Half expecting Teddy to appear like he did the second night she was back in Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: Hope you are all enjoying it for those who are reading…I don't own all the characters though I'm beginning to envy Lady Rowling for having the ability to write not only one story but a saga of them…its…there are no words….oh well onto the next chapter…

She didn't sleep at all that night and James found her the next morning right where she was in the chair in the common room her nose in a different book now. He leaned against the back of the chair and looked down at her.  
"Lexi," he said and she jumped so visibly she nearly fell out of the chair.

"Bloody hell James don't do that to me. I'll have a heart attack before I'm thirty at this point." She said as her heart hammered against her ribs. She watched as he walked around the chair and held his hand out to help her up. She took it and uncurled herself from the chair.

"Another sleepless night huh?" he asked and she nodded. No reason to deny it though there were bags under her eyes and she knew it. With a sigh she sprinted upstairs and got changed into her uniform and robes. She came back down and found him waiting at the portrait hole, "come on let's go get food." He said and together they headed out through the portrait hole and down to the great hall. They were just coming up to the great hall when a group of Slytherins passed them.

James and Lexi could distinctly hear the words 'mudblood' and 'blood traitor hissed in amongst the crowd and with her own temper flaring Lexi grabbed James and pulled him back as he advanced on the group. They all snickered at this and one boy stepped out of the crowd.

"Wow Potter never pegged you the type to have his mudblood girlfriend pull you from a fight given who your father is."

"And who are you anyway?" Lexi asked in a growl.

"Lexi that's-" James started in a whisper but the boy stepped right up to her and glared at her.

"Watch your tone mudblood," he hissed, "You're looking at the eldest son of Draco Malfoy. One of the oldest _Pure_bloods in the wizarding world." He emphasized the pure like it should mean something to her, "but then a mudblood like you wouldn't understand that would you?" He was all but in her face now. "Tobias Malfoy," he growled, "remember it and respect it. I believe Potter's brother and cousin started their first year this year with my younger brother Scorpius. Though how you don't remember my name when we are in the same year is beyond me."

"Probably because I couldn't give a horse's arse to your name," she said and went to walked passed him. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back.

"You can go when I say you can. Potter sod off I need to have a word with your girlfriend in private." Malfoy hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere," James said standing firmly in place. Malfoy gripped her arm tighter. Tears sprang into her eyes as she felt his nails biting into her skin. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from yelping. Malfoy turned to two of his group and they grabbed James and hauled him out of the corridor. Malfoy, still holding Lexi, walked into an empty alcove and pinned her between him and the wall.

"Listen you little mudblood," he hissed, "you have some nerve talking to me like that." She tried to bolt under his arm like she had James a couple months back but he grabbed her and forced her back up against the wall. She swore she felt and heard something give a resounding 'pop' as her back hit the stone wall. If he heard it he took no notice, "you ever talk to me in that manner you will regret it." He growled this and with a final shove again the wall which was so hard she swore he teeth rattled as her back screamed in protest he left.

She stood there for a minute before James finally came in. She pushed away from the wall and knew he had cracked something when she stumbled slightly and James caught her.

"What did he do?" James asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, but I think I need to go to the hospital wing see what madam Lovegood," Lexi said and even though she tried to walk she still stumbled. James scooped her up in his arms. _For twelve he's surprising strong, then again I'm the lanky and light one. _She thought and he headed for the hospital wing.

"Madam Lovegood?" James called as they entered the hospital wing and he had set her on a bed. Madam Lovegood came out into the main room with a slightly dreamy look on her face.

"Yes James," she said then went slightly off course, "You look like your father you know that?"

"Er…I've heard that," he said, "but can you look at Lexi please her backs bothering her."

"Oh of course," madam Lovegood said. James helped Lexi sit up so she could look at Lexi's back, "Oh that's painful," she said softly before muttering an incantation and waving her wand. There was another 'pop' and Lexi yelped, "there you go dear now be careful." She said and walked off. Lexi slid off the bed and together they headed back down to the great hall.

The rest of the Gryffindor house seemed to have come down stairs now as Lexi and James took seats near Albus and Rose. They ate in silence and then headed off to class. They passed the older Malfoy and he sneered at them. Lexi winced as his threat shot through her head and she hurried off to class.

They took their usual seats in transfiguration and as Lexi tried to focus on the lecture but a plan was forming in her head. A good bit of revenge. Even though she had paid much attention she knew what she had to in class so when it came time for the actual class work she got it done perfectly.

After class she looked at James a wicked grin crossed her face. He looked back at her quizzically.

"What?" he asked

"I'll get my revenge on Malfoy and its going to be ultimate." She said and they headed for their next class. The grin hadn't left her lips at all and he knew it was no point in dissuading her from what ever it was. So after dinner they looked to be heading up to the dorms when she ducked into the alcove from earlier and shifted down to cat form. He took her bag and headed upstairs as she headed for the Slytherin common room.

She stopped in front of a puddle of water from one of the open windows as it was raining and saw the soft red streaks in her fur. She concentrated and her entire pelt went black. She found the spot she was sure was the entrance to the common room and sat in the shadows. Finally after about fifteen minutes she saw a first year come up to the wall and whisper the password. She didn't catch it but as the door began closing she sprinted in on silent paws into a shadowy area.

She caught the scent of Malfoy and followed it up to his room. She made sure it was the right one by checking his trunk and then hopping onto the bed. She didn't have to wait long before he came up. He kept the lights off and got changed. She looked at her paws while he did this.

He made to crawl into bed when he realized his duvet wouldn't move. He felt around to find what was holding it in place and hit something soft and furry. He grabbed his wand.

"_Lumos" _he said and the tip of his wand lit up. He was now staring into the eyes of a large black cat who was baring extremely sharp teeth at him. An extremely feminine shriek ripped out of his throat.

_Oh very attractive _she thought as people started coming up. She sprung off the bed and bolted out the door and into the shadows of the common room. Someone had run for the head of the Slytherin house professor Landon and she slipped out behind the first year.

She sprinted up toward Gryffindor tower only to stop half way and shift back. She hurried up the stairs gave the password (Cornish Pixie) and bolted inside the portrait hole before she burst out laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: Yes I gave Malfoy another child and yes Luna is the new mediwitch for the school…I don't own Harry Potter…as I've said I only own a few and Lexi is the main one…so now that that's out of the way shall we continue? I think so…

"Everything go okay then?" James asked getting up from his chair.

"They will be scouring the school for a large black cat that they won't find," she murmured, "should have seen his face he screamed like a girl." She was finished laughing and they had taken seats over by the fire. James listened as she told him softly what happened and by the time she was done he was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"Lexi you've got guts," he said, "I'll give you that along with much more things." He said and yawned, "but now we need to get to bed." He said. They stood and after a quick and soft uttered 'goodnight' they headed off to their rooms. Lexi lay in bed a wide grin on her face. It was another sleepless night but this time she didn't go down to the common room. She stayed in bed listening to the others snoring softly or in Celeste's case, talking in her sleep.

She was out of bed and dressed before anyone else had gotten up the next morning. She headed down to the common room to wait for James. He came down a little while later his hair tousled more then usual and they hurried downstairs.

"I've got to see his face this morning." She said with a laugh. They hurried downstairs and caught up with Malfoy and his usual group. This time they stayed out of sight. But Lexi could see Malfoy's head looking around every so often and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. They hurried to split from the slytherins as soon as they got into the great hall.

They took down a quick breakfast and then did some homework while everyone else ate. They had potions first and that was a double lesson with Slytherin. When they got down to the potions dungeon the Slytherins were already there. Lexi had to step behind James to keep quiet but she watched Malfoy twitch at every little thing and could barely control herself.

* * *

She nearly didn't make it through class without laughing. In all honesty she barely did. She was listening to Malfoy tell Amber Zambini about it and how the cat had nearly sprang on him. She shook her head slightly and went back to working on her potion. She was the only one who had it the perfect shade of silver and the right texture and effect.

They finished their lessons for the day and Lexi headed up to the common room to read. She had just gotten comfy with her book when she started to doze off. She woke to the sound of footsteps near her and looked up to see Teddy kneeling beside her.

"Why are you down here sleeping? You should be upstairs," he said.

"I didn't plan on dozing off but I haven't been sleeping much lately so." She said softly and then realized how dark it was, "what time is it?"

"Quarter after one," he said. She bolted up right.

"Why didn't James wake me?" she asked.

"I figure he probably wanted you to sleep since you haven't gotten much." He said. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up, "go back to sleep Lexi." He said and watched as her eyes closed and she fell asleep again.

He sat there for a while watching her sleep before he disappeared through the floo network. She woke again to James gently nudging her.

"You should have woken me up last night," she murmured.

"You looked peaceful and you here finally sleeping. I wasn't going to disturb you," he said helping her out of the chair. She went up stairs and changed out of yesterday's clothes into a fresh uniform and robes. She returned to the common room and followed him out the portrait hole. She knew there were still bags under her eyes and she knew this wouldn't change.

* * *

The next couple months of classes went by in a blur and she was nervous about the impending exams.

"Lexi relax," James said, "The exams are still a month away." But she couldn't relax it was a gorgeous April morning and they had just left the Owlry where she had just sent a letter off to her parents. She wasn't sure where she was spending the summer yet, she half hoped she wouldn't be at the Potters but something told her that's exactly where she would be.

"They got down to breakfast just as the Slytherins did and Malfoy gave her a nasty grin. She hissed like a cat as he walked passes and burst out laughing as he jumped a foot in the air.

"Why you filthy little mudblood," he growled and pulled out his wand as she walked passed him, but hers was faster.

"_Impedimenta!" _he said at the same time she said, "_Expelliarmus!" _she was able to dodge his incantation, but only just. He, however didn't have time and his wand flew out of his hand.

"Malfoy! St. James!" professor McGonagall snapped, "My office. Now!" she looked at James, "You too Potter."

"But Professor I didn't do-" she cut him off.

"I want to hear what happened," she murmured, as the four of them walked to her office, "There is always three sides to a story. His hers and the facts." She finished as they entered the office, "sit." She told the three of them. They sat and she looked at Malfoy. "what's your story?" she asked. Malfoy opened his mouth and Lexi could already see the lie on the tip of his tongue.

I was heading down to breakfast with my class and she came up behind me and hissed at me. Which made me jump and turn around while drawing my wand and she had already drawn her wand and was pointing it at me. I said the first spell that came to mind to protect myself as she sent out her spell." He said.

"And yet you didn't have time to dodge a simple disarming spell?" McGonagall asked. And he looked away. She turned to Lexi, "your variation if you please."

"Well yes I hissed at him but that was only because he gave me a nasty grin and he's been calling me a mudblood. Anyway when he jumped I laughed and headed passed him. I heard him pulling his wand out of his robe pocket and had mine out faster. He did in fact cast the first spell and I dodged it and disarmed him." McGonagall sighed and finally looked at James who verified Lexi's story.

"Of course Potter is going to verify his mudblood girlfriends story," Malfoy hissed at McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy! I believe fifteen points from Slytherin will teach you not to use that term again." McGonagall snapped at him. She turned to Lexi, "While I understand you were just protecting yourself I will have to take five points from Gryffindor for doing magic in the halls." Lexi nodded and the three left her office.

"You will pay for this mudblood," Malfoy hissed and stocked away. Lexi and James walked to breakfast silently. They had a quick quiet breakfast and then worked their way through the days lessons.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: do I own harry potter…no I'm not blonde and last time I checked my last name wasn't Rowling. However, a few characters are my own…

April slipped into May, and May into June. Even with all her study time Lexi was still nervous about their exams. Even though they weren't as bad as Fred, Roxanne and Dominique's, who were going to be starting their O.W.L's within the next week. When she wasn't studying her own subjects she and James were helping the three fifth years quizzing them.

After not hearing from her family about whether she was coming home for the summer she sighed and asked James to talk to his parents. Who of course were all for her coming to stay for the holidays. When it came time for their own exams the two got through them James did better this year with Lexi's help studying wise and between classes and during meals they would help the others.

But stress started to kick in midway through the week and Lexi got rather hard on the others. It came to the point that Rose had to take over quizzing Dominique while Lexi left Gryffindor tower and headed for the lake. She had just ducked under a tree branch at the edge of the woods she near the lake. She stopped dead as she stepped into the clearing that led to the edge of the lake when she saw Victoire. Her arms wrapped tightly around Teddy's neck as his were around her waste. Once again she had caught them in the middle of snogging.

_At least this is only the second time. _She thought darkly and went to step back into the woods when she stepped on a branch and it snapped. Both people looked in her direction and she felt her cheeks flush and knew her hair went pink.

"Sorry," she said, "Just needed time to clear my head. I'll just leave now," she turned and bolted. She heard him curse and within moments heard someone running after her. Not giving him the chance to find her she dove into some bushes and shifted into her cat form. She crouched there in the bushes and saw him run past. She curled herself up as much as possible making sure to keep her tail hidden as she heard him sigh and head back for the lake. When he was out of earshot she pulled herself out of the bushes and padded softly down to the lake.

She stopped just before the edge and listened to the conversation that was carrying on the wind.

"What is so special about her that made you have to go after her Teddy" Victoire asked.

"There is nothing special about her Vic I promise." Teddy said and Lexi felt her like she had been stabbed in the heart and in the back.

"Then why did you run after her. I mean come on she's a second year and from what I have seen she holds no appeal so I really don't know why James has fallen for her." Victoire said smugly. Lexi had to clamp her jaw shut to keep from snarling.

"She's my god brothers' girlfriend. I just wanted to make sure she was okay," he murmured trying to placate Victoire, "she's nothing more then that to me." He murmured wrapping Vic in his arms. Lexi's tail dropped to the ground with a soft _'thud'_ and it seemed that Teddy had heard because he looked in her direction and saw the pain in the stormy eyes of the black cat.

He tried to communicate without words just with his eyes that he meant none of what he said, but Lexi turned and padded up to the school. Dusk was falling and she had just shifted back when she heard someone running up to the school. She ducked into an alcove as Victoire ran passed up to Gryffindor tower. Lexi headed for the library and began to study on her own for the exams tomorrow.

She didn't get back to Gryffindor tower that night. Even though the Library had closed Madam Hart let her stay in there and study knowing the student would be safe. Even helped her study for a bit before going off to bed. Lexi stayed there reading until the first rays of dawn began to slowly make its way across the sky. She headed towards the Gryffindor tower to get changed and grab her stuff only to back track down to breakfast.

"Niffler," she gave the password to the fat lady swung open and she hurried upstairs got dressed grabbed her school things and bolted downstairs. She had already eaten and was once again studying when James came down with Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Albus and Rose with him.

"Where were you last night?" James asked.

"Well lets see I was going to go down to the lake to clear my head but I interrupted Teddy and Victoire so I went to the Library and studied." She said in a yawn as the owl post came in. one land in front of her and she saw Teddy's untidy scrawl, "Oh yay I think he's going to try apologizing again." She said and opened the letter.

_Lexi,_

_I didn't mean any of it._

_-Teddy_

"That's it?" she asked and dropped the letter.

"What's he mean?" James asked reading the sentence and Lexi told him about last night. His jaw dropped when he heard what Victoire had said about her thinking it was behind Lexi's back. Dominique heard this and rubbed Lexi's back while James swept a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's Victoire for you. She's a lot like mum was at that age." Dominique said, "pay no attention. Reality with knock her on her arse hopefully soon." Lexi laughed and together they stood as the bell ran, "Good luck," Dominique said to them as she followed Fred and Roxanne and the other fifth years into the side room before the O.W.L.'s Lexi and James headed to potions for their exam and took their seats.

An hour later they left and headed off for their herbology exam. They got down to the green houses and waited for professor Longbottom to join them. When he let them into green house two they took their places and began their exams in silence. After that one there was lunch where once again quizzing James's cousins. After that was history of magic.

Nearly half of them started falling asleep during that one. And they moved from there to defense against the dark arts. This seemed to be James's favorite. Though given who his father is that really didn't surprise Lexi. They made their way through this exame and headed to dinner, Dominique looked flustered but said she was happy that she and Fred and Roxanne had their practical exams.

They all went to bed early that night. With the exception of Lexi who stayed up to read. She couldn't concentrate to save her life though. The first correspondence she had with Teddy since the night he was in the common room had been so short. She tossed the letter into the fire and went upstairs. She managed to sleep that night but it wasn't a good one. Her dreams were haunted either by the memory from when she was eight or him in general.

She woke up the next morning as tired as she felt last night. She dressed and headed down to the common room and met up with James. They headed down with a group of Gryffindor's to the great hall for breakfast. They had their last set of exams that day and then it was a free week will they waited for their results. The fifth years had another week of O.W.L.'s to attend to and so their free week was spent once again quizzing the Weasley's.

Victoire walked passed them a few times. She was dealing with her N.E.W.T.'s so her nose was usually in a book. However, the few times it wasn't she would make small talk with her family but avoid Lexi like a plague. Lexi soon tired of this and at night if she did sleep Teddy haunted her dreams. So she tried not to sleep.

Finally the year came to an end and they all boarded the train to head back to London.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: Not blonde…last name is Cyr not Rowling sadly…so the cannon characters aren't mine…the OC characters however will not list them all…are… hope everyone is enjoying it so far.

The train ride was loud the compartment got crowded once Fred, Roxanne and Aidan Jordan and Emily Wood crowded in to chat with Dominique, James, Albus, Rose and herself the was feeling extremely crowded. She was trying to read and the noise levels were making it impossible.

That on top of her lack of sleep issue was causing a headache to brew behind her left eye. She rubbed at it but knew it wouldn't do any good. With a sigh she curled up like a cat and rested her head on James's shoulder. She was out in seconds after that.

James looked at her and smiled. All the others were still talking away not noticing this. He brushed some hair back from her face and was slightly furious with Teddy for causing Lexi to lose sleep. He knew with out her having to tell him what the reason was she wasn't sleeping. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He kissed her head and returned to the conversation.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they got back to Kings Cross. Everyone made their way off the train and Lexi was heading for the barrier when someone shoved her out of the way. She watched Victoire all but jump through the barrier and knew at once why the former Hogwarts student was in a hurry. Teddy was on the other side. Lexi let out a sigh and headed through the barrier. Sure enough just on the other side of it was Victoire and Teddy. She walked passed like she hadn't even seen them and saw the Potter's. She walked over to them and Ginny gave her a hug.

"So no detentions this year huh?" Harry said to James who shook his head and Harry looked at Lexi and grinned. Rose met up with the Weasley's and they went to their cars Teddy and Victoire following behind. Once all three trunks were loaded into the Potter's car they climbed in and headed off. Lexi sat up front with Harry and Ginny while Teddy, James and Albus took the back.

She had began to doze off when she felt something prod her elbow a couple times and she reached back to grab whatever it was. As she did however a piece of paper was slid into her hand. She pulled back and let the note fall from her hand. She knew it was from Teddy and didn't want to bother with it. She looked to the seat behind Harry and saw James asleep and Albus was also. She sighed resignedly and turned to watch the scenery.

Teddy began prodding her again and she ignored it till the piece of paper was placed on her shoulder. With a low growl she opened it.

_Please say something…._

She pulled a quill from her pocket and scribbled back.

_What do you want me to say? I know what you think of me as it is so there is nothing more to say._

Ginny and Harry were in the middle of a conversation and hadn't even noticed the quill come out. Lexi feigned a stretch and dropped the note once again. This time she didn't hear it land so she knew he had it. Within minutes the note was back.

_I really didn't mean what I said I swear. _

She read it and responded

_Sure as bloody hell sounded like you meant it and your girlfriend –gag- is quite content believing you so I guess I really don't matter. _

She tossed it back and looked at Harry.

"I really hate to ask this but by any chance could you take me home?" she asked him. He and Ginny looked at her and she could feel Teddy's eyes on the back of her seat. Harry must have the pain in her eyes because he nodded.

"Where too?" he asked.

* * *

She had given him directions to her home and they realized she was just on the other part of town. After removing her stuff from the car she said goodbye to them.

"If you change your mind," Harry said.

"Just either send us an owl or give us a call," Ginny finished. James was looking at her trying to figure out why she chose to come home. She shook her head with the meaning of "_Not now"_ he nodded and gave her a hug. She said goodbye to Albus but when it came to Teddy she nodded curtly and headed for the front door.

She entered the house and heard them leave before calling out.

"Mum? Dad?" she called, "I'm home!" Madison and Kevin St. James came out of the living room curiously and when they saw their youngest daughter their jaws dropped, "nice to see you too." Lexi muttered and headed up to her room.

She hadn't even gotten to her door when she hear Riley's voice.

"Oh joy the Freak is back," her older sister said. Wren came to his twin's side.

"Thought we said last winter we didn't want you home?" he added.

"Well sounds like a personal problem," Lexi said resigned already to the summer she knew lay ahead. She headed into her room and shut the door with her foot as her hands were full. Her room was the same as she had left it two years ago when she left for her first year at Hogwarts. Black and red walls with her drawings on the walls. Her duvet matched the walls and everything else in the room as she had asked her dad to let her redo her room from the hideous pale blue from when she was little.

Now she sighed and set her trunk against the wall by the door. She set the cat cage down and opened it. Athena meandered out and hopped up onto the bed. Lexi followed her and dropped onto her bed. It seemed like forever ago that she had last been there. Books lined her walls alphabetized on shelves her father had built her. Her laptop still on the desk untouched since she left. Movies on her T.V. stand also alphabetized and she was sure there was still a movie in the player from her last night in the muggle world.

Everything was as it should be. Everything in its proper place. Albeit yes there was probably a layer of dust on everything and that would have to be dealt with.

_I'll deal with that later. _She thought with a yawn. She felt herself dozing off when there was a knock on the door the same time there was a tap on her window.

"One second," she called to whoever was outside in the halls. She went to the window to let an owl in and retrieved the letter from its leg. She brought the owl in and set in on her dresser for a rest. She left the letter on her desk and opened the door to find her mother standing there.

"Lexi why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" Madison asked.

"Well for starters," Lexi said, "I didn't know I _was_ coming home till last minute and besides you never responded to the owl I sent you about if I could come home."

"Where were you last summer?" her mum asked.

"Believe it or not right across town. I stayed with one at my friend James's house with his family. Same place I was at both this Christmas and last. Now if you wouldn't mind its been a long slightly disappointing ride and I'd like to get some sleep." Lexi said. Her mother nodded and turned back to head down stairs. Riley was standing in the doorway of her room glaring across at Lexi.

"You shouldn't have come home freak," she hissed before turning and heading back into her room and shutting the door. Lexi sighed and closed her own door. Crossed over to the desk saw Teddy's untidy scrawl and left it unopened as she dropped into bed.

She was asleep before hearing the soft "_crack" _outside her window.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days my nets been kinda wonky. But I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to Lady Rowling.

Teddy slid open her window and stepped into the black and red room and found Lexi passed out still in the muggle clothes she had been wearing. Her cat looked up as he shut the window. She let out a soft hiss before putting her head back on her paws. Teddy examined the room and it seemed to him that it screamed Lexi. He saw the letter unopened on her desk. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep.

"I'm sorry I lied Lexi, but I think I love Victoire and I couldn't risk losing her." He paused, "if only I could tell you this while you were awake." He laid back beside her and watched her sleep. She looked so young so fragile. He heard someone talking across the hall and silently he opened her door and walked over to the door across the hall.

"Why did that freak have to come back?" the voice of a girl asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," a make voice responded.

_These must be her siblings. _Teddy thought as he heard Lexi's sister call her a freak and anger welled up inside him.

"She has to go," Lexi's sister said.

"And just how do you propose we do that Riley?" her brother asked.

"Same way we did when she was younger Wren. It may take a bit more time though since she's older." Riley said.

"Send her into the woods?" Wren asked.

"And hope she goes back to her freaky friends house." Riley added. His anger mounting Teddy went back to Lexi's room. He realized now why she hated coming home. Her siblings were much like his godfathers uncle and aunt. He was sitting at her desk contemplating what to do when he heard a soft murmur.

"Why?" he heard Lexi ask in her sleep, "Why would you do that?" curious now he slipped over to the bed and settled on its edge.

_What's she dreaming about?_ He thought and as though she heard them in her sleep she said one more thing

"Teddy," she murmured, "I wish you were mine. I-" the rest of the sentence was incoherent mumbles.

_If only she knew I was right here when she said that. _He thought as his cheeks grew warm. He went over to her trunk and quietly pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He returned to the desk and scribbled a note to her. Setting it on the bed he brushed a strand of hair from her face and brushed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

He set the letter on the pillow by her head before stepping outside and with a soft _'crack'_ he was gone. She rolled over had her hand landed on the parchment which she held onto for a long time.

* * *

She woke sometime after dark and pushed herself up. She felt the parchment under her hand. She turned on the light next to her bed and read the note which was in Teddy's untidy scrawl.

_Obviously having not read my letter you didn't know I was coming over to talk to you. However when I arrived you were sleeping. Please meet me in the woods. Same place we met that first time when you were eight. If you remember how to get there._

_-Teddy_

She stared at the note. He was here. In her room. She felt her cheeks heat up. She reread the letter before crawling out of her bed. She hadn't even taken a step when her stomach started growling. She went to her door listened for noise of anyone and padded downstairs as she heard silence. She entered the kitchen and went to get food. She looked at the clock on the stove which read 12:30 A.M.

She had just opened the fridge when someone grabbed her from behind and promptly pulled her away from the fridge. The light came on overhead and her siblings on either side of her. Wren holding her arms Riley standing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You really shouldn't have come back little sister." She said. She uncrossed her arms and pulled back her hand. There was a whistle of air and a sting as Riley slapped her. They began giving Lexi trouble that night lasting into the afternoon of the next day little swipes the usual freak comments but when the physical swipes at her started coming when their parents left for the day.

After finally having enough of the abuse after Wren split her lip with another swipe at her she left the house and went into the woods. The weather was horrid and she was wiping the blood from her lip as she reached the spot from her memory. She perched on a stump that had replaced the tree she and Teddy had sat upon when she was eight. Her lip had yet to stop bleeding and on top of that it was starting to swell.

_You wanted to meet me here, _she thought, _where are you Teddy? _As soon as this thought crossed her mind she heard a '_crack'_. She didn't need to look up to know he had arrived.

"You made it," he said. She nodded but didn't look up. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her, "Lexi look at me." He murmured. When she didn't he placed his hand under her chin and gently pulled her face up. His eyes grew wide when he saw her split lip. He took in her outfit as well. She was wearing a long sleeved black and red shirt that sort of belled off at the ends. She was in jeans and black and red ballet flats, "Lexi what happened?" he asked running a thumb over her lip. She pulled away with a hiss.

"Nothing," she said, "just tripped over Athena before I came out and hit the corner of my dresser." She knew he didn't believe her as he examined her outfit once more.

"Lexi, don't lie to me I heard them last night when I was leaving my note. They've been giving you shit," he said it as a statement rather then a question.

"I'm fine," she said rubbing her neck and wincing. He took her hand and pulled it down so he could move the neck of her shirt down to show marks that resembled claw marks. He deduced them down to nails.

"Come to the potter's Lexi," he said softly, "Please. I'll send them for you as soon as I get back."

"No." Lexi said, "I'll have to stick it out," she murmured.

"Lexi you can't stick this out. Your parents will notice eventually." Teddy said.

"No they won't," Lexi said, "Now what did you want to talk about?" They talked for a few hours and as it grew dark Lexi stood, "I have to go. My parents should be home soon." She started to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"The moment you want to return to the Potters let me know. You still have the owl I sent you from the letter yesterday?" he asked. Lexi nodded, "Good send me an owl as soon as your ready." Again she nodded and turned away. In an instant she was gone running through the trees. Dodging fallen branches. She got back home just as her parents did and before they could question her she bolted inside and up the stairs. She his in her room with the door locked for the remainder of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Okay I don't own Harry Potter just a few characters. That's for one for two I'm changing part of this chapter up slightly and putting it in Teddy's point of view after Lexi left the woods….okay onto the chapter then….

After she left Teddy turned on his heel and apparated back to the Potter's he appeared at the back door and walked inside. Almost at once he was bombarded by Victoire who jumped into his arms in a hug. He sighed resignedly and returned the hug. She kissed him and let him go and returned to the movie she was watching

"Harry? Ginny?" he called out.

"Kitchen," they said in unison. He walked into the dusk lit kitchen. He dropped into a chair putting his head in his hands.

"Teddy what's up?" Harry asked.

"Remember last night I told you I asked Lexi to meet me in the woods so we could talk?" he asked them fairly quietly.

"Yes," Ginny said, "I'm guessing she didn't show?"

"No. She did," Teddy said and his eyes flashed in sadness.

"So you were able to talk to her then," Harry said. Teddy nodded but his eyes still held their sadness.

"Yea for a bit," Teddy said.

"So what's wrong then?" Ginny asked

"Well I didn't tell you what I had over heard last night," he said and looked at Harry, "let me tell you her siblings would give your aunt and uncle a run for their money."

"What do you mean? What did you hear?" Harry asked. Teddy relayed what he had head that night and Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"I got to the woods and found her sitting on a stump," he shook his head, "she was dressed in jeans, ballet flats and a long bell styled sleeve shirt. I asked her to look at me and when she wouldn't so I lifted her chin and," anger flashed in his eyes replacing his sadness.

"And?" Harry asked.

"Apparently they began their plans either last night or this morning," he growled.

"Oh no," Ginny said as Harry asked, "What did they do?"

"Well I'm sure the jeans and shirt were to cover more bruises, but what I did see was a split lip that had already started swelling. And I moved the neck of her shirt to reveal what looked like claw marks which I deduced must have come from her sister's nails."

"That's all you saw though?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded, "what did you say to her."

"I told her to come back here, but she refused. Said she had to endure it." Teddy shook his head, "before she left I told her to send an owl to us when she was ready to leave, but she's stubborn so I don't know if she will.

"We will have to wait and see," Harry said. Ginny and Teddy nodded and Teddy stood.

I just hope they don't put her in too much pain or danger," he said softly before leaving the room.

* * *

She had gone to bed that night locking the door. When she awoke to sunlight streaming in the window she had gone downstairs for breakfast. No one said a word as they ate but she knew her parents were staring at her. She finished her breakfast and took care of her dishes.

She returned upstairs and went to take a shower. She sat on the floor of the shower with her legs curled up and her arms wrapped around her knees. Bruises peppered her arms and legs. She knew her back held many as well. She stood and finished her shower and as she stood she heard a rap on the door.

"Hurry up Freak some of us need the shower too. Some of us have _lives_,_" _Riley sneered on the other side of the door. So wrapping herself in the towel Lexi left the bathroom only to have Riley shove her into the wall on her way passed into the bathroom. Lexi went into her room and changed. Grabbed a book from one of the shelves and perched on the bed and began to read it.

Around noon she had finally decided it was semi safe to leave the room. She exited still reading and didn't see Wren standing near the top of the stairs until she tripped over the foot he had stuck out. And down she went. She heard a sickening _'snap'_ and cried out in pain.

Her parents heard the crash and came out to see what happened. Lexi was holding her arm and trying not to cry. They looked up at Wren who shrugged.

"She slipped. I wasn't able to catch her." He said oh so nonchalantly. Lexi glared at him through the pain but knew not to say other wise. Her mother helped her up and they went to the clinic in town. Her arm was x-rayed and put in a cast. They returned home and one handedly she packed her trunk got Athena into the carrier and sent that owl to Teddy.

_Teddy,_

_Can't believe I'm giving up already but please come and get me. I'm all packed._

_-Lexi_

Lexi took the owl to the window and let it fly away. She sat on the bed with her arm in her lap. She winced when it hit her knee. She had just dozed off when there was a pounding on her door. She jerked awake and slid off the bed. Opening the door she saw Riley glaring at her.

"Your freak friends are here," she sneered as Lexi saw Teddy and James come up over the stairs.

"Okay thanks Riley," Lexi said.

"Get out of the way muggle," Teddy said causing Riley to jump and she turned around and saw his face as he stared at Lexi's cast she hurried out of the doorway. Lexi stared at them in relief. There was a brief silence before she swore the entire house filled with his angered shout. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Not here," she said hurriedly. She gave them both hug and they entered her room. Teddy grabbed her trunk.

"You have everything?" Teddy asked trying to keep his voice even. She nodded as James grabbed the cat carrier. They headed downstairs and without another word to her family she left the house. Harry was standing with the trunk of the car open when James shut the door behind them. Teddy went to the back of the car and helped Harry load the car as James opened the passenger side car door and Lexi climbed in. She felt the trunk door shut and Harry got into the drivers side and Teddy got in behind Lexi.

Before they went anywhere Harry turned to face Lexi. Today she was wearing a tank top and Capri's with her flats.

"Why didn't you tell us life with your siblings was this bad?" he asked as he took in the bruises the marks on her neck and her lip as Teddy had said, and finally rested on her cast.

"They weren't this bad in the past," Lexi said softly.

"What did they do to your arm?" Teddy asked the control on his anger slipping.

"I was on my way down stairs with my nose in a book," Lexi said, "and I didn't see that Wren was by the stairs until I tripped over his foot and down I went."

"You aren't going back there Lexi," Harry said.

"But all my stuff," she said.

"Will be fine there," Teddy said, "I'll go back and put a permanent sticking charm on everything," he said as they headed back to the Potter's. They pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and while Harry got the trunk, Teddy and James led her inside.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: I know I know she goes through hell right, sorry but that's how the story came into my mind…I don't own Harry Potter. Just a few characters…okay onto the next chapter

The next few weeks were quiet for Lexi. Teddy who had been so protective of her for the first week had returned to his usual snogging Victoire routine. While Victoire continued to ignore Lexi. James was helping Lexi as none of the adults wanted to risk healing her arm and Lexi refused to go to St. Mungos.

"I don't like hospitals," she said when ever the subject was brought up. So her arm was healing the muggle way. She still helped Ginny as best she could. Finally on her fourth week there she had given up trying to be in the same room with Teddy and Victoire. She spent her time outside drawing. The one blessing that had been given when she fell down the stairs was she hadn't broken her dominant arm.

Pictures of the family and of the scenery began lining her walls of the guest room. Teddy' s twentieth birthday was coming up shortly before her thirteenth and while everyone was buying something for it she had decided much to her chagrin she was going to make her own. So she once again returned to the living room and while he and Victoire snogged she did a rough sketch.

She had just finished and perfected it when his birthday arrived. Rather then anyone seeing it she slid it under his door that morning when she woke up and went to help Ginny get breakfast ready. They had just set the table when there was a _'Thud'_ from down the hall. Causing her to drop a few plates she was returning to the cupboard with a loud _'CRASH!'_

"Bloody Hell!" They heard him snarl, but anything else he would have said died away and she knew he had just flipped over the picture. Sure enough he came down the hall and into the kitchen the picture rolled up in his hand as Ginny repair the broken plates with a wave of her wand.

"Sorry Ginny," she said softly not looking at Teddy but could feel his eyes on her. Harry and the kids came downstairs real fast.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, and don't worry Lexi," Ginny said putting the plates in the sink to be washed. They had just sat down to breakfast when Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo showed up at the same time Victoire apparated in with a _'crack'_. Presents were passed to Teddy who opened them and thanked everyone. Victoire's gift came last.

This was a beautiful wizard picture of her and Teddy that made a mockery of Lexi's drawing. Teddy beamed at Victoire and kissed her. Lexi left the table feeling as though she was going to lose her breakfast. She hurried to her room to grab her art stuff and bolted out the back door.

Once outside she went to the confines of a tree and hid behind it as she began to draw. She heard the back door open and shut as someone came outside. She, however, didn't look up to see who it was.

"How's your arm?" Hermione asked sitting beside her.

"Hurts like hell," Lexi muttered.

"How's your heart?" came the next question.

"Same maybe worse." Lexi answered. She sighed resignedly and set the drawing down and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. They talked for a while before Ron came out and told her they had to go. Giving Lexi a hug Hermione stood and walked away. Lexi laid back in grass and watched the clouds roll in as a storm brewed.

She stayed outside watching the clouds darken. She felt the first drop of water hit her lip as she lay on the grass. Sitting up she tucked her art stuff into a knot in the tree high enough off the ground so it wouldn't get wet. She lay back down and closed her eyes just listening to the rain and the distant thunder and droplets scattered on and around her.

She must have dozed because when she woke she was soaked to the bone. She wasn't sure as to what had woken her until she heard a clap of thunder right above her. She hopped up and grabbed her stuff before running to the house. She got inside and shut the door heading straight for the bathroom to get a towel. Her ballet flats were soaked and she slipped on the hard wood floor. Someone caught her from behind as she started to fall.

She was wrapped in a hug and heard Teddy whisper in her ear, "Thanks for the picture," she pulled away from him and turned to face him.

"Victoire's makes a mockery of mine who are you trying to kid." She said softly.

"No one. Vic seems to forget I hate big flashy things. I couldn't thank you earlier due to the crowd and once it dispersed, you had done a vanishing act. Can I guess right in saying you were outside when the storm hit." He said and Lexi nodded. He moved her off to the side and went into the bathroom and grabbed two towels. He passed her one, "go get dried off and changed." He said. Holding the other towel in his hand. She nodded and headed for her room Teddy behind her.

As she stepped in the room he stayed outside. She removed her wet clothes and wrapped the towel around herself as she pulled dry clothes out of her trunk. She changed and opened her door. Teddy stepped in and before she could start drying her hair one handed with a soaked towel he took it from her and tossed it with her wet clothes as he took the second towel and gently dried her hair.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I hate being babied." She said softly.

"Then don't think of it as being babied," he said. Once he got it mostly dried. Lexi sighed and went to grab her brush. She faced him while she brushed her hair.

"I-I really wish you would make up your mind," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well either you're nice to me or you ignore me," she said

"Lexi-" he started.

"No Teddy please. Every time this," she indicated between the two of them, "happens. You being nice and caring something happen and you ignore me. Thus leaving me hurt. I think you should save me the false hope and just ignore me," she added so softly he barely caught it." He open hi mouth to say something but at that moment Vic showed up.

"Teddy what are you doing in here come on we are going ti be late," she said.

"Be there in a minute," he said and turned to Lexi who had turned her back on him, when Vic went back down the hall he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lexi?" he said softly. She was shaking as if trying to hold back sobs as she pointed towards the door. He sighed and headed out but not before he heard her voice tremble.

"Think carefully to what I have said Lupin. And remember I won't always be there for you to talk to," her voice broke at the end of the sentence as she shut the bedroom door.

* * *

He didn't get home till late that night and didn't notice Lexi was the only one up as hand in hand he and Victoire headed to his room. She watched as they left the living room finally and she padded down the hall. By this time they were in an embrace with Victoire's back to her.

They slipped into their rooms at the same time and as Teddy was pushing his door closed his eyes locked on a pair of stormy gray/blue ones. His eyes grew wide as hers narrowed and she mouthed four words to him before shutting her door.

"_Your choice is made."_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: Okay I don't own Harry Potter so no worries on that just a few characters of my own creation.

She woke the next the next morning at 9:30 having not fallen asleep until three hours prior she felt like death warmed over. She had tried to sleep but it had been in vain as every time she closed her she saw Teddy and Victoire in that embrace. Resigned to the fact that she was only getting three hours sleep that day she slid out of bed and oulled on regular clothes.

She went down to the kitchen and everyone else was sitting around having breakfast she dropped into the seat between James and Albus, and much to her chagrin across from Teddy. She ate a light breakfast and took care of her dishes before making a break for it outside.

She stretched for a few minutes before she started running. She hadn't done this since last summer, but then with school and family issues of course she wouldn't. She ran through town not really taking in her surrounding's. Obviously she hadn't been paying enough attention because she ran into someone and lost her balance.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked up she saw Riley and Wren right beside her, "Okay I take that back. I'm not sorry." She said and turned back the way she came. This time however her siblings were following her.

_'Shit!' _She thought, _'How am I going to get out of this one?' _As if reading her mind a truck pulled to the side of the road.

"Get in." A male voice said. And not looking at the driver of the truck she opened the door with her good hand climbed in and pulled the door shut.

"Thanks," she said and looked up and saw. Teddy, "Bloody Hell can't I catch a break?" she cried. He looked at her with pain in his eyes as he drove back toward the Potter's.

"Lexi can we talk about last night?" he asked.

"Nothing to talk about Teddy. You're an adult you can do what you want." Her voice was hollow and cold and it made him flinch.

"I saw the look on your face last night you can't honestly think I believe what you're saying right now." He said a bit too harshly now causing her to flinch.

"As a matter of fact that's exactly what I expect." His eyes widened and she continued, "I got three hours of sleep because I couldn't get that image of you and Victoire out of my head. So yeah after three hours sleep I hope you two had a good night. Now pull over. I'm sure you have somewhere important to be right now." He did and she hopped out of the truck and ran the rest of the way to the Potter's. She bolted inside the house and headed for the shower.

She didn't emerge from the shower for about half an hour by which time Teddy had gotten back. He tried to catch her eye but she went to her room. Looking around at the pictures on her wall she began taking them down and throwing them away unceremoniously. When that was done she organized her trunk again.

She went down to the kitchen for dinner, this time keeping her eyes on her plate and not saying a word. Teddy, she noticed was silent too. However, she could feel his gaze burning a hole in her head as he stared at her. Victoire was trying her hardest to get his attention but failing miserably, but being Victoire she was too stubborn to notice it. She was kissing his neck draping her arms over him. Lexi thought she was going to gag. She finished eating and took care of her dishes before taking refuge in her room. Her birthday was in a couple weeks and she was dreading it as she always did.

Teddy watched Lexi leave and suddenly became aware of Victoire seeking his affection.

"Can't this wait till after dinner?" he asked her. With a slight look of hurt she returned to her own dinner. After everyone had finished James grabbed a couple games and headed to Lexi's room while Albus and Lily played wizards chess on the living room floor. Victoire practically dragged him to the couch. He flipped on the T.V., but before he could start looking for something to watch she grabbed the remote and tossed in onto the coffee table.

Turning his face to hers she began kissing him. He rolled his eyes and acquiesced to her demand. They were in this position for about two hours before he heard Ginny take the kids up to bed. Harry cleared his throat and Teddy broke away from Victoire to look at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You do remember Lexi's birthdays coming up in a couple weeks right?" Harry asked

"Why should he care it's not like she's family," Victoire said before Teddy could respond.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Teddy asked.

"Just as I said. You shouldn't worry about her birthday that should be for her own family to deal with." Victoire said smugly.

"It's apparent you haven't been paying attention Vic," Harry said, "Her family is much like mine. They don't care."

"So then that doesn't mean you have to throw her a party," Vic said. No one had seen Lexi come into the room till she spoke so softly it was almost inaudible. Ginny had come down the stairs behind Lexi.

"You don't need to worry about my birthday," Lexi murmured.

"Don't be silly," Ginny said giving her a hug, "birthdays are big event in our family." Teddy and Harry looked at the two behind them and Teddy could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I've been a burden," she said and left the living room again. Teddy turned to Vic.

"You can be such a prat sometimes you know that right?" He asked.

"Yep and I pride myself in it. Someone had to say the facts." Victoire said. Teddy growled and stood.

"I'll go check on her," he said to Harry and Ginny.

"WHAT?" Victoire snapped, "She's just doing it for attention!" Teddy spun on her and pinned her between himself and the couch.

"Listen to me closely Vic," he growled, "Lexi has never done anything for attention in the two years I have known her. She's not a Malfoy. I am going to check on her and make sure what YOU have said and done tonight hasn't caused me to lose a friend. We have been on rocky terms since last fall as it is. So do me a favor and for once shut up."

He released her and walked down the hall to Lexi's room. The door was locked so he pulled out his wand and whispered,_ "Alohamora,"_ he heard the lock click and he stepped into the room. The lights were off but he could see her silhouette from the moon as she was perched on the window seat by the far window.

"Lexi?" he said her name softly. She didn't look at him didn't even acknowledge him. He walked over to the window and sat in front of her, "Lexi?" he said again. This time she looked at him there were streaks where her tears had been shed. Her eyes still glistened with unshed tears.

He reached out and wiped one from her cheek. Before changing his seat so he was sitting behind her enveloping her in a hug, "I am so sorry Lexi. You weren't suppose to hear any of that."

"But I did," she said choking back a sob, "You've been with her for almost a year now, what do you see in her?"

"At one point in time I knew," he said. They sat like that for a while. There was a _'crack' _from the other room, "Vic must have just left." He murmured. Lexi rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I've been a burden. I feel like such a charity case," she said and burst into tears.

"Lexi listen to me you are neither a burden nor a charity case. Every person who lives in this house has welcomed you and that's all that counts." The moonlight shone across the walls and he saw the drawings were gone. He didn't mention that just yet. He ran his fingers through her hair and waiting for her tears to again subside.

He thought that she had finally stopped crying and felt her breathing even out.

'_Please don't tell me she fell asleep.'_ He thought as he leaned around her and sure enough she was out cold curled up against him. Sighing he got off the seat keeping an arm wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall. Once he was standing he pulled his wand out of his pocket and scooped her up and carried her over to the bed.

She was so light. She looked as he had thought so many times before so young and so fragile. She had been through so much and yet still fought onward. He flicked his wand and the covers rolled down so he could put her into the bed. He covered her up and brushed a chaste kiss across her forehead before leaving the room. As he closed the door she started murmuring something incoherent. He caught one word out of the whole thing.

"_Teddy."_

'_Is she dreaming about me?' _He wondered as he returned to the living room. Ginny and Harry were still waiting for him.

"She okay?" they asked together and he nodded.

"What are we going to get her for her birthday?" He asked them.

"It's already taken care of," Harry said. They talked for a little while before the three of them went to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: Do not own Harry Potter…just a few characters… Hope you are all enjoying it sorry if you aren't…I'm ecstatic right now I mean its chapter 22…oh wait you wouldn't know would you…when I usually write I don't get past chapter 5. If I'm lucky…but this is just a fanfic so of course the chapters are fairly short…. Okay onto the next chapter…

The next couple weeks flew by and before she knew what hit her Lexi woke up to find a banner in her room reading _'Happy Birthday Lexi!'_ She cursed rather softly. Oh course they hadn't listened when she told them not to worry about her birthday. Why would they. She sighed resignedly and slid out of bed. She changed into a pair of black Capri's with red stripes that went along the sides of the jeans and a black and red tank. She braided her hair before leaving the room.

She entered the kitchen and everyone was already sitting at the table. Lexi headed for her usual seat between James and Albus but someone grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She found herself sitting next to Teddy.

"What you think we are going to let you hide between James and Al so you don't have to open anything?" he asked as a smile played across his lips.

"I said you didn't have to worry about anything," she said. He waved her off.

"And since when do I as a Tonks/Lupin or they as weasley's/Potter's listen to anything?" Teddy asked.

"Touché." Lexi mumbled. They had just began eating when there was a _'Crack' _from the living room and Victoire came in wrapping her arms around Teddy. Lexi quickly looked away from the kissing scene that came next which was mostly one-sided…Victoire's side, and saw James miming himself gagging. She stifled a laugh and Teddy cleared his throat to get Victoire's attention.

"Vic. Stop. I'm trying to eat." He said. She pulled back looking at him with a pout but continued to cling to him. With a sigh he pushed his plate away and stood making Victoire let go. He inclined his head outside and with a slightly bemused/confused look she followed him.

No sooner had the door shut behind the argument started.

"What is she doing in my seat?" Vic asked hotly

"Having breakfast. Or she was trying till you showed up." Teddy growled.

"So she could have sat between James and Albus like usual." Vic sniffed disdainfully as if Lexi somehow contaminated the chair she was in.

"Vic for one I didn't know you were going to show up today. You have been avoiding me since the blow out a couple weeks ago. So of course I let her sit there or have you forgotten what the blow out was about and there forgetting what today MUST be." He said his voice rising every few words. Victoire's eyes grew wide.

"You guys still decided to celebrate her birthday?" she asked.

"And why shouldn't we?" Teddy shot back.

"Well she's not really like us is she? I mean yeah she's a witch but, she's a mu-" Vic started.

"Don't even think about calling her a muggle-born or a mudblood. If you remember correctly aunt Hermione is muggle-born and like her Lexi is best in her class. Lexi cringed at the turn this fight had taken.

Though no sooner had it started the fight ended in a _'Crack'_. Teddy stepped back inside and returned to his seat. Lexi prayed everyone would remain silent about the whole thing but James opened his mouth.

"Well that went over well,"

"Shut up James," Harry and Ginny said.

"What? I only said-" he began

"SHUT UP JAMES!" Teddy snarled and left again. Lexi looked around and finished eating in silence. She hurried outside and saw Teddy pacing the around the tree.

"Teddy?" she said as she caught up with him. This time he was the one that wouldn't look at her. She grabbed his arm to stop him and as he swung around she had to duck or else he would have caught her with a back hand, "Well this has been a lovely birthday already," she said sharply as she straightened.

His eyes widened as she straightened and he saw who he almost hit. "Lexi," he said, "I'm sorry this really should have gone better."

"Don't worry," she said, "birthdays really aren't a big thing for me."

"But they are to us and Vic should have realized that." He said.

"Yeah well what's done is done isn't it?" she asked.

"No." he said, "Come on let's go back do you can open your presents. I'm sure Ron and Hermione are here now." They walked back to the house and sure enough Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo were there. The four students had received their letter a few days prior and for some reason unknown to Lexi they decided to wait and go to Diagon Alley on Lexi's birthday.

"I swear to you Teddy if there are any serious surprises there today your arse is grass." She murmured as the climbed into his truck with James while Ginny and Harry took Albus and the Weasley's.

"Don't stress over it Lexi," James said. She was sitting between Teddy and James on the way to the Leaky Cauldron. When they arrived the stood outside and waited for the Potter's and Weasley's to climb out of what looked like a clown car in Lexi's opinion. However, she knew better then to comment. They headed inside and the adults waved to the bartender.

"That's Jonathan," Teddy said, "His father Tom ran this place for years. He just took over a few years back. All things considered I guess the after math of the second war really got to old Tom." They stepped out into the ally behind the store. Harry pulled out his wand and hit a few certain bricks. The wall opened up and they made their way into the bustling Diagon Ally.

"Teddy will you take the four over to get their books and things?" Ginny asked him. He nodded.

_'Why don't they just come with us I've already gotten my present's o what's going on?'_ Lexi wondered. They walked into Flourish and Blotts and got their third year necessities. They headed to other stores and Lexi's gaze continued to stray towards the Quidditch shop. Teddy grabbed her arm and towed her into Madam Mulkins.

"You need new robes Lexi you are already out growing these ones." Teddy said gently pushing her over to the stand near Madam Mulkin. She stepped up and carefully so as to not jostle her arm too much slid them on. It was almost healed now and she couldn't wait to get the cast off.

"What's this mudblood?" Her eyes found Tobias Malfoy standing in the doorway, "What the Potter's not know a simple healing spell so your stuck showing your true muggle self with that cast." Teddy gripped James and Albus by the collars of the shirts and Lexi reached out and grabbed Rose. Madam Mulkin made a sniffing like sound as Lexi moved, "The younger ones want to fight your battle for you I see," he said and Rose pulled herself from Lexi's grip. Lexi bolted off the podium and grabbed Rose and ever though she winced she wrapped both arms around the girl.

"Don't stoop to his level," she whispered in Rose's ear, "Remember I'm the one who has to deal with the consequences if anyone here does anything to provoke him." This she said loud enough for the others to hear. Teddy looked at her quizzically and she shook her head, "not now," she murmured.

At that moment she heard someone say, "Tobias!" Lexi looked around and saw a man who looked very much like the boy in front of her.

"Oh," Mr. Malfoy said his eyes skimming over the group in front of them, "We have Potter's a Weasel, a Lupin and who is this?" his gaze had fallen on Lexi.

"A mudblood father. She's dating James." Tobias sneered.

"Well apparently it would seem the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree then does it." Mr. Malfoy said. Someone behind him coughed and he jumped slightly.

"Oh look it's the Ferret," Harry said. Ron Hermione and Ginny stifled snickers but it was hard. Harry and Malfoy passed a few choice words around at which point Lexi, having heard all this before covered Rose's ears, Teddy was covering Albus's and Hermione was covering Hugo's. James and Lexi stared on in silence Madam Mulkin, who as Lexi looked at her briefly, acted like this was a regular occurrence for Malfoy's and the Potter's. she had given up getting Lexi back up onto the podium and was now taking in the seams magically there on the floor. Once done with the first one she got the same with the others and hurried the families out of the shop. Malfoy grabbed his son and pushed him along. Harry turned toward them and nodded at Teddy and Lexi.

"You can uncover their ears now." He said indicating to the two younger ones. They released the ears of the kids and both shook their heads.

"Next time I think I'll use _muffliato,"_ Teddy murmured to Lexi as the walked on her eyes scanned the Quidditch supply shop again and this time the broom she had practically been drooling over was gone, "Albus nearly jumped out of his shoes when my hands covered his ears." Lexi laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: If you have been paying attention you'll know which broom wasn't in the window…Don't own Harry Potter…just a few characters…

Lexi along with Teddy and the Potter's went and finished their shopping and finally stopped at the Quidditch Supply shop. Lexi looked at Teddy quizzically as Harry and Ginny came out carrying two parcels. Lexi figured they were for James and Albus o she was shocked when Ginny handed one of them to her.

"No guys I can't take this," she said, "the school books and stuff are one thing, but this," she opened the wrapping and couldn't mistake the label, "_A Thunderbolt" _she breathed, "I really cannot take this," she said.

"You can and you will," Harry said as Ginny refused to take the broom from her. Teddy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We've been planning this since our last trip to Diagon Ally," he murmured, "It's from all of us." James, Albus and Lily beamed at her.

"Okay," she said, "But I am going to pay you back for this." She said. They knew there was no point in arguing so they collected their stuff and returned to their vehicles. Teddy put the brooms in the bed of the truck as Harry and Ginny put the books and supplies in the trunk of the car.

* * *

James took his broom out as soon as they got home and tried it out. Lexi perched hers by the door as she took some things inside. She headed for her room and packed her trunk. She had just sat on the bed when there was a knock at her door. She looked up and saw Teddy there.

"One last gift," he said as he sat onto the bed. With the flick of his wand an arrangement of flowers appeared on her bureau, "Their everlasting," he murmured.

"Thanks Teddy," she murmured giving him a brief hug.

"Lexi I'm really sorry about this morning," he said when she sat back.

"Don't worry about it. Either part. Knowing he was talking about the fight and his swipe at her when she went to talk to him by the tree.

"Lex she tried to insult you and I almost hit you," he said.

"Key words there. Tried and almost." She said as she paced the room, "you didn't let her insult me and I ducked before you hit so no harm done." She was staring out the window now. Or so it seemed. In all actuality she was watching her future vanish before her eyes, "You love her don't you?" she asked him softly.

"I don't know. Maybe," he said, "but the way she's acting lately." He let the sentence end there.

"Oh," was all Lexi said. She remained staring out the window. Neither of them spoke for a while until, "so is this how the remainder of the summer is going to play out?" she asked after the long silence.

"What do you mean?" he asked she turned to face him and he saw a tear on her cheek.

"Me in tears anytime I'm around you or Vic putting me in them." She said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Merlin I hope not," he muttered but she heard him and her eyes narrowed, "Wait Lexi that came out wrong." She however wasn't listening having once again turned her back on him after pointing to the door, "Lexi please I didn't mean it like that." He said not moving from the bed, "It came out wrong I swear." She turned back to him and her eyes were flashing in anger.

"I'm just some dumb third year don't worry about me," she growled, "Merlin how I wish I could go into my animagus form here." She said darkly. That got his attention. He had already come to the conclusion that in her other form he wouldn't want to piss her off. He slid off the bed and headed out the door. She followed him out and found Ginny in the kitchen, "Hey Ginny do you think you could do a healing spell to take care of these last few issues?" she asked indicating her arm. Ginny nodded and within moments the cast was off and Lexi was heading outside to grab her broom and join Harry, James and Albus who, was now using Harry's Firebolt.

She slipped onto her broom and shot into the air grabbing the Quaffle from Harry and flying for the goal post. She managed her new broom well and was pleased with herself that by the time they finished she had pushed her snap at teddy out of her mind. She walked into the house just as the table was being set.

"I'm going to go hop in the shower real quick," she said and headed for her room to grab a change of clothes and then to the bathroom. She had just reached for the knob when it was yanked out of her reach and she was staring at a bare chest she looked up and flush straight up till her hair was pink. Teddy clad only in a towel wrapped about his waist looked as embarrassed as she felt, "I-I-" she couldn't get the words out as she backed up to let him out.

"Lexi," he started as he stepped into the hall but she bolted under his arm into the bathroom and shutting the door. He heard a _'click'_ as the door behind him locked nad he heard the shower turn back on. He walked into his room and got changed looking in the mirror he realized that his hair had actually a faint shade of pink when he had seen her. He flashed it back and pulled on his shirt.

He just sat down at the table when the bathroom door opened and Lexi walked into the kitchen pulling her wet hair into a braid. At the same time there was a _'crack'_ and Victoire entered the room and took her seat by Teddy. Lexi took her usual seat between the boys and remained silent through dinner.

She helped Ginny clean up as she heard the snogging commence in the living room. Once everything was done Ginny left for her shift as St. Mungos. Harry had just settled down to read the _Prophet _as Lexi came in the fireplace burst green.

"Um Harry. I think some one wants to talk to you," she said. He looked up and sure enough the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had his head in the Potter's firplace.

"Yes Minister what can I do for you?" Harry asked

"Is it possible I could have you come in. I realize its late but we've had a break in a case and we need our Aurors. More specifically we need you. Then again the entire golden trio might be better," he mused. Harry turned to Lexi.

"One moment Minister," Harry said

"Alright," Shacklebolt said.

"Lexi come into the kitchen," she followed the older Potter into the kitchen.

"What's up?" she asked

"Lexi I really hate asking you this but is it possible for you to keep an eye on things here?" There was a pause, "I would ask Teddy but-"

"Of course." Lexi said darkly. "His too busy I think he wouldn't notice if the house was on fire."

"Thanks Lexi." They returned to the Living room, "Minister I'll go get Ron and Hermione and we will be right in." He turned to Lexi, and I suspect we might have to bring Rose and Hugo here if that's alright."

"Of course," Lexi said.

"See you all soon Potter," Kingsley said and with a _'pop'_ his head disappeared. Harry in return tossed some floo powder into the fire and after calling out the destination he stuck his head in talked to one of them for a few minutes and pulled his head out of the fire. Ten minutes later Ron and Hugo stepped out of the fire and Hermione and Rose followed. Rose ran to Lexi and gave her a hug.

"Hey kiddo," she said.

"Mumma said you would be watching us," she said

"What?" that caught Teddy's attention. He just realized he had missed something.

"Lexi's watching the younger ones while we go to the ministry," Harry told him.

"I'm completely capable of watching them." Teddy said. Harry gave him a skeptical look as his eyes darted towards Victoire, "Oh," Teddy said, "Right."

"Anyway," Lexi said. You need to go don't you?" she asked Harry.

"Right, of course come on you two." As one the turned on their heels and apparated out of the house. Teddy gave her a dark look that cut Lexi to the quick before returning to Victoire.

"Right you lot what do you want to do?" Lexi asked.

"Lexi what books do you have?" Rose asked as Hugo joined James and Albus in a game of exploding snap. Lily was watching T.V.

Lexi herded Rose down to her room and the girl began going through her books.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: Really hate having to say this if you don't know by now that I don't own Harry Potter then the previous 23 authors notes have been a waste of time…also…I know I have missed a few typos…my apologies to those who have noticed…if anyone has noticed…

Lexi and Rose had been in her room reading muggle stories that Lexi had grown up on. Some of which Rose knew from when Hermione had read them to her and Hugo. Others however were new to her. Lexi had just pulled one book that fell in the category that Rose didn't recognize when there was a loud _'CRASH' _and a scream that Lexi had deduced to Lily.

She bolted down the hall to find the living room in total shambles James, Albus Hugo and Lily in a corner Teddy and Victoire looked to be unconscious on the other side of the over turned couch and two cloaked figures approaching the four in the corner.

"Rose go back to the room," she ordered as she heard Rose gasp behind her. Complying instantly she heard the door slam as the figures turned around to face her, "not good." She said, "What do you want?" she asked in a hiss.

"Never mind what doesn't concern you. Mudblood." One of the cloaked figures said. The other meanwhile aim his wand at her and without saying a word a flash of light headed for her. She dove out of the way and landed behind the couch.

"Teddy wake up," she shoved at him as she heard the figures moving away from the four in the corner towards the couch.

"ugh," Teddy groaned. Getting seriously fed up after what seemed like an hour of trying to wake him she knelt over him and no so gently smacked him. He sat up looking slightly dazed, "What's going on?"

"No time to explain. You can do magic, I cannot now help me!" she shouted as another stream of light shot passed her.

"LEXI!" James called, "HELP!" This finally got Teddy's attention and he was on his feet in an instant pulling out his wand.

_"Stupify!" _He shouted at the first cloaked figure. The second turned and advanced on Teddy giving Lexi time to gather up the other four and take them to her room.

"Don't let any of them leave this room James." She said and added softly, "I really hope the ministry can't sense Animagus shifts." He alone heard her and knew what she was going to do.

"Lexi be careful," he said as she pulled the door shut. She shifted at the end of the hall and in large cat form bounded down the hall headed straight for the figure fighting Teddy, who saw her in the corner of his eye and knew she was beyond pissed.

He watched her crouch and he ducked as she pounced. There was a loud "oof" as the figure landed on the ground with the large black cat on top. Giving Teddy time to send a Patronus message to the ministry.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione had just left Kingsley's office. All three of them looked rather shaken at the news they had just received, but nothing startled them more when the large cat like Patronus landed in front of them. Even more so when it started relaying a message in Teddy's voice.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, you need to come home NOW!" the Patronus dissipated and they looked at each other before bolting to the floo network fires and returning to Harry's.

One by one they entered the flames and watched as the other grates passed by them till the found Harry's. Harry stepped out first. Ron came out a few moments after him and Hermione came out last. Hermione gasped when she saw the two cloaked figures one having been apparently _stupefied._ The other was pinned to the floor with a large black cat, which seemed to be enjoying itself using the person as a pin cushion.

Teddy was sitting beside the cat among the debris. Apparently trying to keep it calm, "Come on get off him. Harry and the others will take it from here." He murmured. Surprisingly enough the cat listened to him and climbed slowly off the figure who was then dragged up by the front of his robes by Harry.

Hermione watched the cat sit beside Teddy with its tail wrapped over its paws. It was then she noted that the cat wasn't just black but there was red mixed in. Ron had apparently noticed too and pointed it out.

"Will explain soon." Was all he said.

"Ron grab the other one we'll take them to the ministry." Harry said before turning to Teddy with a questioning glance at the cat.

"I'll explain when you get back." Teddy said. Harry nodded and went back through the floo network. Hermione surveyed the damage and with a flick of her wand began fixing the living room.

"Where are the kids?" she asked.

"I suspect Lexi put them in her room as it was the closest room besides mine." Teddy answered and Hermione nodded. Whether at him or the cat form of Lexi Teddy couldn't be sure.

* * *

The room had been put back in order when Harry and Ron returned. They had put Victoire on the couch and then walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Okay what's with the cat?" Harry asked.

"It's not just a cat," Teddy said as the cat butted his hand.

"Well that much I think we gathered," Hermione said, "Lexi shift back," she said to the cat. A moment later Lexi stood in place of the cat and sat down next to Teddy.

"I'm sorry I know animagi are suppose to be registered but I haven't been able to do so yet," she said quickly, "I had to do something they would have hurt Teddy, Vic and myself and then gone for the rest. Or visa versa. I really don't know." She looked down.

"How long have you been training yourself?" Harry asked.

"Since the first year," she said.

"She got the full shift last year though after…um well she found out about Victoire and I," Teddy said.

"This is amazing," Harry murmured.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "You know she needs to be registered."

"But what's the point?" Teddy asked, "They would want her markings and as an metamorphmagus her markings can change like every other part of her."

"This is true," Hermione murmured.

"Harry what's so amazing about me being an animagus?" Lexi asked.

"Oh it's not so much the fact that you are one. It's the fact of how old you are," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well my father and god-father were Animagi," Harry said, "and it took them up until their fifth year to get it right."

"Why did they become animagi?" Lexi asked.

"That was because of my father," Teddy said. Lexi looked at him and he continued, "As you know my father was a werewolf. That being said James, Sirius and their friend at the time Peter Pettigrew became animagi to keep my father company during the full moon cycle." Lexi nodded and looked back at Harry.

"So what were their forms?" she asked.

"My father was a stag," Harry said, "Sirius was a dog. In my third year I had mistaken him many times for the Grimm. And Pettigrew," he growled the name, "was a rat."

"Who lived up to his title," Ron added. Harry and Hermione gave him a look but it was too late. Lexi was intrigued.

"Lexi you haven't heard the story about how my parents died yet have you?" Harry asked. Lexi shook her head, "Well I guess it's time you have."  
"Harry are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione she would just do what you did through school and look it up or ask a teacher if I don't tell her." Harry said. Hermione nodded, "Okay Lexi you might want to get comfortable this could take a while."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter…yes I'm dredging up Harry's past in this chapter. Don't worry the others haven't been forgotten.

Hermione excused herself and Ron. They went and got Rose and Hugo and went home. Teddy went to get the other three and get them to bed. Lexi and Harry could hear James complaining the whole time.

"If Lexi can be up why can't I?" He asked.

"Because your dad and Lexi are talking right now." Teddy said herding James, Albus and Lily upstairs.

"Okay where should I begin?" Harry asked as the voices drifted away.

"The beginning," Lexi said, "Oh and I would like to know why you were called into the ministry tonight as well." She added very quickly, "If it's alright."

"Well as tonight coincides with my past some what then I guess it will have to be added into the story, but first let's discuss something I'm sure you have heard of. The Dark Lord." Lexi nodded, "Good. Well you know he rose to power many years ago." Again she nodded, "He had many followers. Called Death Eaters. And anyone who opposed him was either tortured to the point of insanity or killed. My parents opposed him about three times over so they were marked for death.

"My parent's went into hiding when they found out about this and had made Sirius their secret keeper after putting a fidelius charm on their house in Godric's Hollow. Shortly there after he swapped the title to Peter. Or Wormtail as his friends knew him by." Teddy poked his head into the kitchen.

"I'm going to take Vic home. Be back in a second." They nodded and heard him pad over to the couch. There was a _'Crack'_ and before Harry could return to the story Lexi piped up.

"Did they call him Wormtail because of his animal?" she asked.

"Yes to keep it secret during school what they were. Sirius was known as Padfoot, my dad was known as Prongs and Remus, Teddy's father was known as Moony. My father often called Remus's condition, his 'furry little problem'. Remus told me once that on numerous occasions many people thought he had an ill mannered rabbit. But anyway. So Sirius swapped the secret keeper title with Wormtail hoping that the Dark Lord would go after Sirius. Things didn't pan out as expected though. Wormtail was working for the Dark Lord and went straight to him after being given the title of secret keeper.

"The Dark Lord. Whose name to this day still puts fear in many people went to my parent's house. My father stood against him first to give my mother time to escape with me. Using the Killing Curse Avada Kedavra he took down my father then made his way upstairs. My mother sacrificed herself for me, he killed her and when he pointed his wand at me and uttered the same curse, the spell backfired. Leaving me with this scar. Or so I thought."

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked. There was a double _'crack'_ that sounded through the house and Ginny and Teddy came into the kitchen. Teddy sat beside Lexi and Ginny looked at Harry who nodded her over.

"I'm telling Lexi about my parents. It seems we have a new animagus among us." He said.

"On top of a Metamorphmagus." Teddy added.

"Can we continue the story?" Lexi asked. Harry nodded.

"Anyway I always thought my scar was just a scar, but as it turned out the Dark Lord and transferred some of his powers to me. More so then that he had made me his last horcrux. For eleven years I went without knowing my wizarding history as I was living with my aunt and uncle. My aunt who was my mothers sister had grudgingly taken me in and according to Dumbledore had strengthened the old magic put on me. The Dark Lord couldn't touch me. Until my fourth year anyway when he returned to full strength.

"The ministry refused to believe he was back. Claiming Dumbledore and I were nutters. All that changed when in my fifth year there was a battle between Death Eaters and the D.A. or Dumbledore's Army. A group of students who had band together when our Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, who was from the ministry had refused to teach us to defend ourselves.

"The battle caused a lot of damage and then the Order of the Phoenix, a group of adults which had been around in the first war, my parent's had been in it. Sirius and Remus were in it as well. The new group once again consisted of Remus and Sirius, Teddy's mum, Nymphadora, or Tonks as she often preferred to go by her surname. Ex-Auror Alistor Moody."

"Who was known as Mad-eye Moody to most," Ginny added.

"The present minister was apart of it along with others. However, that particular night I remember those from the order that had shown up were; Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, and Kingsley. That night had been a blur of events and the one thing I remember and will remember till the day I die was a Death Eater by the name of Bellatrix Lastrange, who also happened to be Sirius' cousin, kill my god-father. Remus tried to comfort me but I wanted revenge. I went after her. We fought and the Dark Lord arrived when they all found out that the prophecy he was after had smashed.

"For the fifth time he tried to have me killed. And for the fifth time he failed as Dumbledore came to my rescue. There was an immense battle and Bellatrix got away. People from the ministry arrived. The former minister included and that was all the proof anyone needed because right in front of them the Dark Lord was Dissaparating.

"The second war officially began in my sixth year. Fudge who had been minister in my fifth year had been forced to resign. Rufus Scrimgeour, who had been head of the Auror's had succeeded him. He wanted me to start working with the ministry after all the shit they put me through. I blatantly refused. My sixth year was also the year Dumbledore and I had started working on learning the Dark Lords past a way that would hopefully help me in defeating him. We also wound up going to find a possible horcrux. However, we were mistaken.

"Dumbledore died that year by the hand of Severus Snape. It had been planned out by the Dark Lord that Draco Malfoy. Yes Tobias and Scorpius Malfoy's father. That he was to kill Dumbledore. Snape who had been a spy for Dumbledore had passed this information onto Dumbledore. Who in turn came up with a plan to have Snape kill him. He knew Malfoy wouldn't be able to. Snape agreed and had also agreed to an unbreakable vow with Malfoy's mother to do just as he and Dumbledore had planned if Malfoy couldn't kill the old Headmaster.

"It was Snape that killed Dumbledore. I watched this happen. There were Death Eaters in the school the night we went after the false Horcrux. Ginny and I had just recently started dating before Dumbledore's death. After his funeral I broke up with her. I was trying to keep her safe. She still had two years left to go in school. I had by this time already planned to continue my search for the Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione decided to join me. Though there had been a slight doubt that had flickered in my head at first.

"Of course I didn't want them hurt. We still didn't know I was the last Horcrux. We destroyed the lot knowing a battle was imminent. It wasn't until I was facing him alone and I let him kill me, or rather attempt to that I learned I was the last Horcrux. The killing curse hit me and I found myself in an foggy sort of kings cross. I spoke with Dumbledore and he sent me back to the living plane to finish what I had started. The Dark Lord had in fact destroyed his own Horcrux trying to kill me.

"They had me checked to make sure I was dead. The job was given to Narcissa Malfoy. She asked me if Draco was safe. I had just ever so slightly nodded my head and she lied. Lied to the Dark Lord telling him I was dead. They had Hagrid with them and forced him to carry me back to the castle to show that the war was 'over'. That the 'chosen one' was dead.

"I proved other wise when I was laid on the floor. The fighting commenced and it seemed all hell had broken loose. Streams of light from spells flew everywhere. We lost a lot of good people and friends that night. Fred Weasley, Tonks and Remus, and so many others. Colin Creevey, a boy in Ginny's year, had, much like Ginny tried to come back to help fight. He hadn't made it though. I had found his body outside of the school when I had gone to face the Dark Lord in private.

"I killed him though did what I was prophesized to do." He took a deep breath, "Now I believe you asked why I had to go to the ministry tonight with Ron and Hermione." Ginny's head whipped around to look at him, "it's seems our time of piece has come to an end."

"What do you mean?" Ginny and Teddy asked,

"He can't be back can he?" Ginny asked worried, "I mean you killed him more then nineteen years ago."

"No I don't think he can come back. However there is something dark beginning to emerge." Harry said.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: Okay don't own Harry Potter Just a few character's ….need I really say more…

There was silence when Harry told them about the new darkness that was rising.

"It seems people are going missing again," he said, "Much like last time."

"But you have said so yourself," Ginny said, "Your scar hasn't been bothering you."

"No but that doesn't mean anything though does it. Voldemort," he watched as Ginny flinched, "gave me the scar. If he's dead of course it wouldn't bother me however, that doesn't mean a new power isn't rising."

Lexi listened to this conversation as long as she could. Though it wasn't long before she leaned her head against Teddy's shoulder and fell asleep. She didn't hear Harry as he realized what time it was nor did she feel Teddy scoop her up and carry her down to her room.

"He nudged the door open with his foot and walked across the room to her bed. It was still unmade from that morning and he laid her down and covered her up. He went into his room and shut the door. Leaning back against it he cursed his luck to end up with Vic. Lexi had brains and beauty. Even for a thirteen year old. He climbed into his bed and with a slight flick of his wand the lights went out and he was asleep.

* * *

She woke just as dawn was approaching. With a sigh she tried to turn over and go back to sleep but found it impossible. She slid out of bed and changed into jogging pants and a black tank. She slid on a pair of black and red sneakers. She brushed out her hair and pulled it up onto a clip.

She had just opened her door and narrowly dodged having someone think her head was the door to knock on. She saw Teddy standing in front of her.

"I thought I heard you moving around," he said, "couldn't sleep either?" she shook her head.

"I figured I would go for a run before everyone woke up. And hopefully not run into Riley." She slid passed him and into the hall. She walked into the kitchen and out the front door. She was in the driveway stretching when she heard the front door shut behind her, "what Teddy?" she asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted company?" He asked.

"Any other day I would probably say yes. However, this morning I just want to be alone." She said.

"Oh okay," he said a bit dejectedly. She didn't wait for him to respond as she ran down the driveway and down the sidewalk heading towards town. He watched her until she disappeared around the corner and sat with his hand propping up his jaw.

She ran for about an hour before turning back. Ginny would be up by now getting ready to put breakfast together and everyone else would be waking up about this time too. She slowed to a walk as she rounded the corner to return back to the Potter's. Teddy she noted had gone inside. She walked up the driveway and into the house where she removed her shoes and went to help Ginny.

It wasn't long before Harry and the boys came down. Harry was dressed in the ministry assigned Auror robes and the boys were still in their Pajamas. Teddy came out of the living room and took his usual seat. Lexi took her seat across from him just as Lily came downstairs. She like Ginny, Harry and Lexi was already dressed.

"Leave it to the boys to be the only ones still in their pajamas," Ginny said as she passed Lexi. Lexi had to stifle the laugh that had tried to get out of her mouth. Once everyone was seated Ginny brought over the food and took her seat next to Harry. Within moments food was being passed around and Lexi helped herself to a little bit of a few things.

After breakfast and clean up Harry left for work. Teddy left to go see how Victoire was after the previous nights incidents. James, Albus and Lily went out back to fly some. Lexi and Ginny meanwhile curled up in the living room with a couple if books. Lexi was skimming through the "_Revised Hogwarts: A History_" while Ginny was reading a muggle novel. Hermione had unexpectedly gotten her hooked on them.

"Ginny? Whose this?" Lexi asked turning the book to face Ginny and the picture was of a young man with black hair and dark eyes. Ginny looked a bit nervous about the question.

"Well that's Voldemort," she said.

"But I thought this was him," Lexi turned to a different picture.

"It's the same man just the first one you showed me was back when he was younger. He was known as Tom Riddle once. And that was him before he returned in Harry's fourth year." Lexi made a small 'O' shape with her mouth in understanding. She returned to the book but couldn't help going back to that picture.

"You know he looks like someone I know," Lexi murmured.

"I doubt that Lexi Voldemort died over nineteen years ago." Ginny said.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I've seen someone that resembles him." Lexi said. They returned to their reading when there was a sudden clap of thunder and a torrential downpour started. James and his siblings came in looking like a few drowned rats. Lexi looked at the sodden expressions and let out a snort of laughter, "you look like you flew through a cloud." She said.

"Not exactly," Albus said as they three siblings made their way up stairs to their rooms to get changed. Lexi sighed and returned to her book.

"So you guys are out of here next week," Ginny said.

"I know. Right after James' birthday." Lexi said.

* * *

The week few by impeccably. And the night before they left to return to school, and the night of James's birthday everyone found themselves packing at the last minute. Lily was having one of her fits about wanting to go to Hogwarts. She still had a year to wait as Harry was now telling her. Lexi was being pulled from James's room to Albus's to help organize their trunks. She had yet to finish her own packing. Finally when the boys were finished she practically flew downstairs to finish her own.

Books were scattered across her room. Literally from one side to the other. Clothes that she had been in the middle of folding when James and Albus had come to her for help still on the bed. Potions kit and cauldron and scales in a corner of the room. And Merlin only knew what else was there. She took a deep breath and continued to empty her trunk to make room for everything. When there was a knock at the door.

"Need a hand?" Teddy asked.

"Please," Lexi said not looking up, "been helping James and Albus pack haven't even finished my own." He nodded and with a wave of his wand began collecting her books. Which stacked themselves neatly into piles, the clothes began folding themselves. Lexi had finally gotten her trunk emptied and began loading her books into one side and her clothes into the other. Her potion kit with help of Teddy's wand flew over to her and she took care of it. Once everything had made its way neatly back into her trunk she closed and latched it.

Teddy watched her stand and then drop onto her bed for a moment before falling backwards across it. Her hair off to one side. He shouldn't be watching her he knew this but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

'_You're twenty. She's thirteen'. _He thought,

'_So?'_

'_You're with Victoire.'_

'_True enough.'_ He sighed. He wanted to go into the room but something stopped him.

"Well. Goodnight Lexi," he said pulling her door shut and hurrying across the hall to his room. He pushed the door shut with his foot hit the light switch and vaulted into bed.

Lexi stared at the closed door. _'What the bloody hell was that about?'_ she asked herself. Unable to find an answer she changed into a pair of Pajamas. She flipped the light switch and rolled into bed. She lay awake staring at the ceiling for a while before finally drifting off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: Okay I know I usually upload more then one chapter at a time…however this chapter in particular was seriously slow going…plus my computer didn't really like me… Hope your enjoying this…need more reviews please….I don't own Harry Potter…just a few characters…

They were back in school now Lexi trying her best to avoid Malfoy, but since they had a few classes together it was about as simple as calming down an angered hippogriff. Which was a feat in itself. She could hear the sneers from the Slytherin's whenever she and James walked passed them. She could also sense that this was starting to ware on James's patience.

_'How long before he does something he will regret?' _she wondered for what felt like the millionth time. They had just passed Malfoy and his cronies heading for the great hall at lunch when Malfoy piped up.

"Potter you really need to choose your girlfriends better. Anyone can do better then a mudblood. Then again your uncle Weasel married one and they have to half blood brats of their own." James had turned on Malfoy after this remark. He took a step towards Malfoy only to have Lexi pull him back. She pushed him towards the great hall, "Good call mudblood," Malfoy called to her retreating back.

"Lexi why did you keep me from attacking him?" James growled.

"Because you really don't want detention on our second week what with quidditch trials this week." Lexi shot back. She moved down the table and sat with the Laurens' twins. Celeste and Cassidy. Both blond haired and blue eyed. Lexi could tell them apart by the way they styled their hair. Celeste usually kept her hair in a braid or two. Except for the one day her sister did her hair in like a million braids. Cassidy kept hers down for the most part.

"Lexi. Hey!" Celeste said as Lexi slid in next to the girls, "How was your summer?"

"Eh…it was okay," she murmured. The twins looked at each other.

"Smart move pulling Potter back like that mudblood," Malfoy had leaned in between her and Cassidy and gave her his trade mark smug smirk. Lexi stood and glared at him.

"I didn't do it for your approval Malfoy," she snapped. She looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know you look an awful lot like your father. Maybe it's the ferret Genetics." She watched his eyes flash in anger as she said this and the twins gasped. Silence filled the Gryffindor table and from her peripherals she could see the James and Albus were staring at her their jaws hung open.

"Why you little-" Malfoy made to grab his wand.

"You really want to do that?" Lexi asked, "What with all the professors around and everything." He stopped and remembered where he was.

"I would watch my back from now on if I were you," he hissed.

"If you were me then there would be something seriously wrong." Lexi snapped and in a graceful twist that had her hair fanning out behind her she returned to her seat.

"You shouldn't have done that," Celeste murmured.

"Does it look like I bloody well care?" Lexi asked. She looked at her untouched plate and pushed it away. She stood and left the hall heading for her next class.

* * *

The next couple months passed as usual and Lexi found herself without James's company fairly often now only seeing him during quidditch practice where he was the seeker and she was a chaser. She went to breakfast and avoided lunch and dinner to hide in the library. She spent all her free time there now. That's where she was heading one day in late November when someone shoved her roughly into a tapestry.

She hit the wall and found herself once again pinned between the arms of Tobias Malfoy and the wall behind her. His cronies weren't with him this time.

"Told you to watch your back," he hissed.

"And since when do I listen to the likes of you," she growled. She went to push passed him only to have him shove her back against the wall, "okay you are really starting to piss me off," she snapped. Not even thinking her hand balled into a fist and shot out hitting him in the stomach. He staggered back as the wind was knocked from his lungs. She pulled out her wand and looked up in time to hear the air whistle as his hand connected with her cheek. The noise of the back hand echoed through the hall.

Placing a hand over her cheek which was now emblazed red she glared at him. Her hair flashed scarlet as she reached for her wand. Before she could pull it out he shoved her back against the wall. There was a familiar _'pop'_ as her back hit and her head cracked against the stone. Slowly she slid down the wall as stars danced in her vision. He knelt down in front of her and leaned close to her.

"This is only the beginning Mudblood." He hissed in her ear. He stood and as the darkness crept across her vision the last thing she was him walking away.

* * *

James and Albus were heading to the Library to find Lexi so James could pass on a message to her that the quidditch practice was rescheduled. They had just passed the tapestry when Albus stopped. James had gone a few paces ahead when he realized his brother wasn't with him.

"Al? What is it?" It was dark in the corridor but he knew Albus had seen something. Pulling out his wand her murmured, "_Lumos_." What he found made his jaw slacken. For an instant neither moved as they stared at the unconscious form of Lexi.

"What the hell," James murmured. Albus walked over and knelt down nudging Lexi.

"Lex? Hey Lex wake up," he said. She didn't move Albus's head whipped around to face his brother.

"I'd bet anything Malfoy's behind this," James said. He walked over and scooped Lexi up into his arms bridal style. Keeping her head against his collarbone.

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't avoiding her," Albus said mutinously.

"So this is my fault now?" James asked as the headed back the way they came to go to the hospital wing.

"You're the one who got infuriated when she stopped you from punching the bloke." Albus said.

"She shouldn't have stopped me." James said in a matter of fact way.

"Okay so this is her fault now?" Albus asked. The two brothers bickered the entire way to the hospital wing. Albus who had been mid sentence stopped his eyes going wide. As he looked at his brothers shirt. "James. There's blood," he whispered. James looked down and saw a dark spot on his white shirt sleeve.

"Bloody hell," he said in a worried tone, "come on Al." They ran for the hospital wing which wasn't far now.

"Madam Lovegood!" Albus shouted pushing a door open far enough for James to bring her though. He laid her on the closest bed as Madam Lovegood came in.

"What's the problem?" she asked in that dreamy voice of hers.

"St. James," James said not using Lexi's first name. Madam Lovegood nodded. She went to work cleaning out the wound on Lexi's head before tapping it with her wand. The cut healed and moving her wand over Lexi's body she healed the back damage.

"She's obviously staying here," Madam Lovegood said and dismissed the boys. Who, after staring at Lexi for a moment turned and left.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks for the reviews…only own a few handfuls of characters lady Rowling owns the lot. Okay before I go to far let it be known that there may be a sequel to this story about After Lexi gets out of Hogwarts. However I am also going to point out that this story will end with a cliff hanger to lead you into the sequel. And that the cliff hanger with happen about three years after her seventh year…I know I know this is suppose to be a Hogwarts tale…however the cliff hanger will only work this way….so onto the story.

Lexi woke to the sunlight streaming through the windows. She knew instantly she wasn't in her bed. The bed she was in was far from comfortable and her blanket was white not red. She needn't look around to know she was in the hospital wing. Slowly she slid out of bed as her feet hit the floor Madam Lovegood swept out and joined her.

"Can I go?" Lexi asked not liking hospitals much less the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"In a moment," Madam Lovegood said pulling out her wand to check Lexi over. After about five minutes of this she nodded and Lexi near bout ran from the hospital wing. She ran down to the great hall only slowing down once the doorway to the great hall came into sight. She walked in and her gaze ran along the entire Gryffindor table.

Albus spotted her first and nudged James. He turned and his eyes locked with hers. In seconds he was on his feet striding over to her as she was him. They met in the middle and she looked at him. His eyes filled with regret and remorse.

"Lexi," he started but couldn't figure out how to continue.

"Yes?" she prompted when he became severely interested with his shoes.

"I-I'm sorry. I was a git," he murmured, "I should have realized then and there why you kept me from decking the bloke." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. There were whoops, whistles and catcalls from the Gryffindor table. She could only assume as they made their way over, his arm around her waist, that the majority of the noise came from the weasley's, Potter's and crew. Albus moved down to make room and only once they were sitting did James remove his arm. From the cluster of Weasley's Lexi saw Dominique grinning at her.

The group talked animatedly for a while as Lexi ate in silence listening to what was said. All conversation stopped from the group as heads began to turn. Lexi followed their gaze as James's arm returned to her waist.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"From the Potter's and the Weasel's," Malfoy scoffed, "There is nothing you have that I could ever want." He shot a sneer before making his way to the Slytherin table. Lexi watched as he took his usual seat between Dawn Zambini, and Paisley Pucey. Among their group as she had been picking up the names in the past three years were: Scorpius, the twins Amber and Ember Flint, Jacob Nott, Jessica Bole, Hunter Goyle, and a few others she still didn't recognize.

Malfoy caught her watching them and glared at her while Paisley attempted to win back his attention. Nott, who had followed Malfoy's gaze shot Lexi a sympathetic glance. She quickly turned back to her plate. She had only taken a few bites when she looked up at the clock and yelped.

"Merlin I have to go. I still have to go get my bag from my dorm." She said getting ready to stand.

"Oh you mean this bag," Dominique said holding up Lexi's school bag. Lexi's eyes grew wide.

"Thanks Dominique," she said reaching across the table to grab the bag. She relaxed a bit more glad that she got her homework for today's classes done already. They had just finished eating when the bell rang. The hall began to clear of students as Lexi headed to Transfiguration. She was pulling out her fourth generation Ipod shuffle. It was small and black and fit in the palm of her hand when she heard her name.

"St. James! Oi! St. James!" Jacob Nott called as he hurried to catch up to her.

"What do you want Nott?" She asked popping one headphone into her ear,

"Well hello to you too," he said and looked at the little rectangle in her hand, "What is that?" he asked.

"It's a Muggle music device," she said curtly, "now are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Oh just wanted to see if you were alright after last night." He said.

"Well as you can see I am perfectly fine." She said and swept into the classroom. She and James slid into their usual seats. Lexi grabbed her book, quill some parchment and her homework still listening to her music. She sat back with her eyes closed until James pulled one headphone out.

"McGonagall," he whispered. She opened her eyes just as the headmistress swept passed her. Lexi pulled out the other headphone and slid the device into the pocket of her robes. James had turned to grab his things as a note was levitated over her shoulder.

_First quidditch game of the season is against Slytherin. You should watch your back Mudblood. _

She turned and glared at Malfoy, who only smirked at her. She turned back around and began taking notes that McGonagall had put up on the board behind her.

* * *

After classes where over she headed for the Great hall once again the music from her Ipod blasting in her ears. The song was one of her personal favorites. Especially now with the whole Teddy Lupin thing.

_Every time we lie awake__  
__After every hit we take__  
__Every feeling that I get__  
__But I haven't missed you yet_

She hadn't heard from anyone on the outside since she got here. She entered the great hall the song still blasting and took her seat next to James.

_Every roommate kept awake__  
__By every sigh and scream we make__  
__All the feelings that I get__  
__But I still don't miss you yet_

She missed him. She knew she did and there was no point in lying to herself that she didn't.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_'Who am I kidding,' _she thought with a sad sigh,_ 'his eyes are on Vic and Vic alone.'_

_I hate everything about you__  
__Why do I love you__  
__I hate everything about you__  
__Why do I love you_

_Every time we lie awake__  
__After every hit we take__  
__Every feeling that I get__  
__But I haven't missed you yet_

She felt someone tap her on her shoulder and looked over to James. She paused the song.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You coming we have practice in like ten minutes" he said standing. Lexi nodded and followed him out of the great hall she hit turned the music back on.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you__  
__Why do I love you__  
__I hate everything about you__  
__Why do I love you_

Something caught her eye and she looked over to see Malfoy sneering at her. With a glare that pierced right through his liquid silver eyes she strood out the doors and headed for the quidditch pitch.

_Only when I stop to think__  
__About you, I know__  
__Only when you stop to think__  
__About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you__  
__Why do I love you__  
__You hate everything all about me__  
__Why do you love me_

She changed in silence and was heading out to the pitch as the song slowly died away in her ears.

_I hate__  
__You hate__  
__I hate__  
__You love me_

_I hate everything about you__  
__Why do I love you_

She felt the first drop of rain and a smile graced her lips as the next song came on.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: I own no songs or Characters…all credits go to the artists of the songs or Lady Rowling…

_Let's go back__  
__Back to the beginning__  
__Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

She mounted her broom along with the others and was shooting into the air as thunder rumbled across the sky. James who had been beside her took off further out. She took up her position at a triangle point between her and the other two chasers.

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect__  
__Trying to fit a square into a circle__  
__Was no life__  
__I defy_

She watched lighten shoot across the sky as her team start passing the quaffle dodged the beaters and blugers. She looked up through the curtain of rain and saw James searching for the snitch.

_Let the rain fall down__  
__And wake my dreams__  
__Let it wash away__  
__My sanity__  
__'Cause I wanna feel the thunder__  
__I wanna scream__  
__Let the rain fall down__  
__I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

She heard someone shout to her and looking up she caught the quaffle just before it hit her and bolted for Fred who was the keeper. Her team consisted of, Keeper: Fred Weasley, Chasers: Herself, Emily Wood and Dominique, the Beaters: Darren Thomas and Alex Finnigan, and of course their Seeker: James.

_I'm shedding__  
__Shedding every color__  
__Trying to find a pigment of truth__  
__Beneath my skin_

She threw the quaffle. Fred saved it gracefully. He threw it back out to the girls who started again passing it. The quaffle passed to her and she flew towards the goals with it. At the last minute however she passed it to Emily who sent in through the right goal post.

_'Cause different__  
__Doesn't feel so different__  
__And going out is better__  
__Than always staying in__  
__Feel the wind_

This technique went on for a while before Fred suggested they change it up a bit. So watching the older girls she followed their moves as they started a new technique. The rain was coming down harder now and lightening began to flash across the sky.

_Let the rain fall down__  
__And wake my dreams__  
__Let it wash away__  
__My sanity__  
__'Cause I wanna feel the thunder__  
__I wanna scream__  
__Let the rain fall down__  
__I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

She picked up this technique easily and was heading toward the goal posts with the quaffle when she heard someone shouting at her. She looked over her shoulder and dodged as James flew passed.

_I'm coming clean__  
__Let the rain fall__  
__Let the rain fall__  
__I'm coming clean_

She bolted to the goal post and scored at the same moment James caught the snitch. Their was a laugh among the group and Lexi swung around to see Dominique flying to her.

"Awesome," Dominique said, "Alright guys lets pack it in before anyone catches their death." She called. With a nod in agreement they headed for the ground. Once landed they trudged off to change and head back to the school.

_Let the rain fall down__  
__And wake my dreams__  
__Let it wash away__  
__My sanity__  
__'Cause I wanna feel the thunder__  
__I wanna scream__  
__Let the rain fall down__  
__I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Thunder and lightening had combined their efforts as one by one the Gryffindor team entered the school. Lexi was the last to enter and turned longingly to stare outside.

"Come on Lexi," James murmured taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

_Let's go back__  
__Back to the beginning_

She pulled the head phones out of her ears and yawned.

"I think a decent nights sleep is in order tonight as they headed for the Common room. He laughed and they entered the common room on the heels of Fred and Dominique.

She rolled up the headphones around the Ipod and slid it into her pocket. The two of them sat down by the fire and began doing their homework. Albus and Rose joined them shortly and they passed conversations back and forth as Lexi helled Rose with her homework as well as working on her own.

It was around ten when they finally retired to their rooms. Her roommates asleep Lexi changed into her pajamas. Instead of curling up into bed she perched herself on the windowsill and sat in the light of the full moon.

She saw a dark spot in front of the moon and watched as it got closer. When it was just yards away she opened the door and the owl entered, landed on her bed with a soft hoot.

"It's too late for owls to be flying around," she murmured getting off her perch and moved to her bed. The letter held a familiar scrawl. _Teddy._ She thought. With a sigh she opened the letter

_Lexi, _

_Sorry this letter is so late. In both month wise and time of night. Hope it finds you safe and well. If not I want to know about it. Christmas holidays are coming up soon. Can't wait to see you and James. Sorry if the owl woke you up. Been busy with training. This is my last year of training though and then I'm a full Auror. Well guess that's all for now._

_-Teddy_

She sighed as she dropped the letter. Laying back in bed she softly stroked the owls feathers before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Don't really like this chapter….

What should the next song be?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N: Please note that along with the majority of characters I DON'T own I do not own the songs that will be the chapters either…with that being said…since I haven't gotten song ideas I'm gonna continue. Oh and thought up another twist so please don't kill me…*hides*

She woke the next morning before the other girls. With a yawn she got ready and headed down stairs and out of the portrait hole to the great hall. She knew she probably should have waited for James and said thought crossed her mind as she slid the headphones into her ears.

But she hadn't waited for him Christmas holidays were a few weeks away and even though she knew she would be going to the Potter's she felt like it was still months away. She watched as students converged down the corridor to the great hall and felt, not for the first time she was drowning. She looked out the windows briefly and saw the rain was still pouring outside at the same moment the song came through the headphones into her head.

_Rain, rain on my face__  
__It hasn't stopped raining for days__  
__My world is a flood__  
__Slowly I become one with the mud_

She was becoming crowded and being crowded wasn't conducive to being shy. And as of late nervous.

_But if I can't swim after forty days__  
__And my mind is crushed by the thrashing waves__  
__Lift me up so high that I cannot fall__  
__Lift me up__  
__Lift me up - when I'm falling__  
__Lift me up - I'm weak and I'm dying__  
__Lift me up - I need you to hold me__  
__Lift me up - Keep me from drowning again_

She was being pushed and jostled as the other students tried to get passed her but it didn't do much good.

_Downpour on my soul__  
__Splashing in the ocean, I'm losing control__  
__Dark sky all around__  
__I can't feel my feet touching the ground_

She saw the familiar flash of messy black hair move its way forward figuring James was in a hurry she didn't call out to him.

_But if I can't swim after forty days__  
__And my mind is crushed by the thrashing waves__  
__Lift me up so high that I cannot fall__  
__Lift me up__  
__Lift me up - when I'm falling__  
__Lift me up - I'm weak and I'm dying__  
__Lift me up - I need you to hold me__  
__Lift me up - Keep me from drowning again_

As the crowd reached the great hall it started thinning. She breathed out a sigh of relief just before thunder rolled over head and someone knocked into her causing her to drop her bag, the contents of which spilled out. She saw her bottle of ink smash and cursed slightly.

_Calm the storms that drench my eyes__  
__Dry the streams still flowing__  
__Cast down all the waves of sin__  
__And guilt that overthrow me_

She knelt to scoop up her things and saw another set of hands there. She looked up and saw Jacob Nott kneeling beside her.

_But if I can't swim after forty days__  
__And my mind is crushed by the thrashing waves__  
__Lift me up so high that I cannot fall__  
__Lift me up__  
__Lift me up - when I'm falling__  
__Lift me up - I'm weak and I'm dying__  
__Lift me up - I need you to hold me__  
__Lift me up - Keep me from drowning again_

He didn't say anything while they collected her stuff. Then again with the noise from her headphones plus the noise she was using the headphones to drown out she wasn't sure if they would be able to hear each other.

_Lift me up - when I'm falling__  
__Lift me up - I'm weak and I'm dying__  
__Lift me up - I need you to hold me__  
__Lift me up - Keep me from drowning again_

The song ended as they gathered the last of her stuff. She pulled off the headphones and slid them into her pocket.

"Thanks Nott," she said as they headed for the entrance to the great hall the corridor was silent now with only a few students running passed them.

"No problem St. James," he said, "sorry bout Malfoy. I guess he was expecting you to stay in the hospital wing longer."

"This was Malfoy's doing," she said.

"Didn't you see the sliver/blond hair?" he asked.

"No guess I missed that." She murmured. They entered the great hall and heads from both Slytherin table and Gryffindor tables turned to look at them, "well this isn't going to end well." She muttered. Nott laughed briefly before turning to look at her.

"St. James," he said softly, "can we talk later? There's something I need to say to you and it wouldn't look good here."

"Sure," Lexi said shrugging, "I guess." He grinned before heading for the Slytherin table. With a sigh Lexi headed for the Gryffindor table.

"What was that about?" James and Malfoy asked their friends at the same time.

"Nothing," Lexi murmured, "Nott just helped me pick of the contents of my bag, which I dropped due to Malfoy running into me." Nott had just shaken his head.

* * *

They had just gotten out of their last class and Lexi was heading for the library. She had her nose in a book headphones in her pocket this time. She knew it was stupid to be reading as she walked given the last trip to the library had ended up with her waking up in the hospital wing. She really didn't care though so it was a bit of a surprise when something-no someone reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a broom closet.

"What the bloody hell!" She asked panicking slightly.

"Lexi relax its just me," the voice said.

"Nott?" she asked.

"I told you I needed to talk to you." He said, "and please call me Jacob."

"Okay what's up and why the first name basis now?" she asked.

"Look Lexi I found something out that you may want to read." He said and with a wave of his wand some papers appeared before her.

"No- Jacob. What's this-" she started but he placed a finger on her lips.

"Just read them Lexi. Please," he said before leaving the broom closet. She stared after him for a moment before leaving and continuing for the library the papers in her hand.

she entered the library and took her usual table in the back hidden from everyone. The table had three letters carved into it which is the reason she chose it. HJG. Lexi looked at the papers in her hand and saw one was a letter with her name on it. In Nott's hand writing. She opened that first.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/: I don't own songs or characters save for my characters…you should know which ones are mine by now… and thanks to those who have commented on my story thus far…and those who have added this to their favorites/alerts… means a lot to me…oh and will have a different persons POV in this chapter…I know different but it's gotta be done…again don't kill me…

After reading the letter from No-Jacob and then the paper work he had handed to her she left the library in a daze completely oblivious to why she was there in the first place. She pulled her headphones back out trying to get the knowledge out of her head. Instead of going back to the common room as she knew she should have she tucked her bag into a broom closet as she got to the entrance to the school. She bolted outside. Into the storm that was still raging since the day before.

'_I won't tell the Potter's, Weasley's or even Teddy.' _She thought as the next song started playing

_It's just one more day__  
__No one said__  
__There would be rain again__  
__Won't blame it on myself__  
__I'll blame it on the weatherman__  
__Get away for a while__  
__Here I am out on my own again__  
__Won't blame it on myself__  
__I'll blame it on the weatherman_

_ 'How did this happen?' _She questioned herself as she walked across the grounds heading for the lake. _'How did any of this happen. Me and James. Teddy. Everything.' _

_Standing on the shore__  
__Calling out your name__  
__I was here before__  
__I could see your face__  
__Only clouds will see__  
__Tears are in my eyes__  
__Empty like my heart__  
__Why did you say goodbye_

_The rain goes on _

_on and on again_

_The rain goes on _

_on and on again_

She had reached the lake by this time and was starring out across the lake the storm causing waves to break across the surface. Tears began to break free from her eyes.

"Teddy, why have you done this to me?" she whispered.

_Alone I can hear__  
__Hear our song__  
__Playing for me again__  
__Won't blame it on myself__  
__Just blame it on the weatherman_

It wasn't long before she was soaked to the bone by the rain. But she didn't leave. Just walked down to a rock along the edge of the lake and curled up upon it. Her mind was still too cluttered to deal with James, Al or Rose tonight. So she sat there in the cold rain as thunder rumbled and lightening flashed over head.

_Standing on the shore__  
__Calling out your name__  
__I was here before__  
__I could see your face__  
__Only clouds will see__  
__Tears are in my eyes__  
__Empty like my heart__  
__Why did you say goodbye_

_The rain goes on _

_on and on again_

_The rain goes on _

_on and on again_

She lost track of how much time had passed all she knew was that the clouds grew darker as night came. She lay back slightly arching her back against the rock.

_Maybe it's too late__  
__Maybe it's too late to try again__  
__Maybe I can't pray__  
__Maybe I can't wait__  
__Maybe I can't blame the weatherman_

"I'm sorry Teddy." She said closing her eyes unaware of the figure standing in near the woods watching her. The last thing she heard were not the light footsteps but the song ending.

_The rain goes on _

_on and on again_

_The rain goes on _

_on and on again_

_Oh blame it on the weatherman_

* * *

_*Teddy's POV*_

Teddy had come to Hogwarts mainly to talk to Headmistress McGonagall, but after he had left he headed for the black lake. He stood by the edge of the forest. Nothing was out of the ordinary until movement caught his eye. He looked over and his jaw dropped as Lexi made her way to the edge of the lake.

He almost called out to her but realized she had something in her ears so she couldn't hear anything. The wind picked up and came his way. After a while of just standing at the waters edge he saw her lips move and the carried her words to him as if he himself had summoned them.

"Teddy, why have you done this to me?" the words were soft spoken and could barely be heard on the wind. He stayed where he was figuring it wouldn't do any good to 'appear out of thin air'. He watched her move to the rock and saw her shiver from the wind mixed with the cold rain. He stood there and watched as she laid back. The wind brought three final words over to him.

"I'm sorry Teddy." He quickly crossed the beach. She was asleep and shivering. He scooped her up easily and carried her back up to the school. He entered the school noticing she was still in her uniform he casually flicked the wrist that was supporting her legs.

"_Accio _Lexi's school bag," he muttered. It flew from the broom closet she had left it in and after shrinking it down enough he slid it into his pocket and took her up to the Gryffindor tower. Once at the common room he paused. Nudged Lexi slightly, "Lexi what's the password?" he asked.

"Sugar quill," she mumbled and the portrait opened to reveal James on the other side. He saw Teddy carrying Lexi and fury blazed in his eyes.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" he asked.

'_Ah shit!' _Teddy thought._  
_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger…had to do it. You should know by know I don't own the songs or any characters save for my own…with that being said…on with the next chapter…

"What the Bloody hell is this?" James snapped.

'_Ah shit!' _Teddy thought. He walked over to the couch and laid Lexi on it without answering James' question.

"Damn it Lupin answer me!" James growled. Teddy turned on him glowering.

"I don't have to answer to you James Sirius Potter." He growled.

"When it comes to my girlfriend Teddy Remus Lupin yes you do!" James snapped.

"Okay fine!" Teddy growled. He paced the common room trying to calm himself down, "I came to talk to McGonagall. After our meeting I headed down to the lake. It's always been a place of peace for me. Well I guess Lexi thinks the same as me on that factor at least. Because in the middle of the storm she came down there. She stood at the edge of the lake just staring out across." He opted to leave out her comments.

"After a while she moved to that rock that sits by the waters edge and fell asleep. I walked over picked her up and brought her here. End. Of. Story." He punctuated the last three words to make his point. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her bag. He waved his wand and it took on its normal size. He set it on the floor by a table, "Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving." He said in a sharp tone. "I'll see you at Christmas." With that he left the common room.

James stared after him fuming before turning to Lexi. He walked over and nudged her softly. "Lexi. Wake up." He murmured. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"James?" She asked. "What am I doing in the common room?"

"Teddy brought you up," he said in a low voice, "come on go to bed." He helped her up and she headed for her dormitories as he headed for his.

* * *

Days past into weeks as Lexi finally came to terms with the information Nott had given her. He still talked to her every now and then. He was a friend. A friend who was stuck in the wrong crowd. Christmas holidays were right around the corner and she was getting ready to go when Celeste, -or was it Cassidy?- came into the room.

"Hey Lexi." The twin said with a slight voice of contempt.

"Yes?" Lexi asked.

"There's a Slytherin outside the portrait hole. He says he wants to talk to you." The twin said.

"Okay," Lexi murmured and left the common room. She had just exited the portrait when two arms shot out of the dark and pulled her into the shadows. "What the hell?" she said elbowing the person. There was a loud 'oof' as the wind rushed from his lungs.

"Thanks Lexi," he grumbled, "_Lumos." _She saw who it was and instantly regretted it.

"Oh jeez Jacob sorry," she said, "I thought you were-"

"I know you that I was Malfoy." He said straightening back up.

"Well yeah," she said, "but can you really blame me?"

"No I guess not." He said.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Was wondering if you wanted to come home and meet my father for Christmas." He said.

"Um Jacob as great as that would be I'm going to the Potter's as usual. It's all planed and since we leave tomorrow it wouldn't be fair to change plans this late." She said to him, "Don't get me wrong I would love to me Theodore Nott. It's just I don't think he's ready to meet me."

"It's alright Lexi." He said giving her a hug, "I'll see you after the holidays then." She nodded and he turned and left. She returned to the common room and saw James standing there.

"Why did I just hear from one of the Laurens twins you were speaking with a _Slytherin_ outside the portrait?" He asked incredulously.

"So what if I was? It was only Nott for Merlins sake." She snapped.

"And you're MY girl!" he near bout shouted.

"Last time I checked _Potter_ no one owned me." She hissed.

"Oh so you think it's fine to sneak around with that slimy excuse for a wizard?" James asked. She didn't even think as her hand swung through the air, her hand connected with his cheek as her hair flashed Scarlet.

"Don't you ever speak that way about Jacob Nott around me James Potter!" she was shouting now, "I can have friends other then you all you know!" She turned and headed for the stair case to her dormitories as he grabbed her arm. "Let. Go. Of. Me. _Potter." _She punctuated each word as she wrenched her arm from his grip. She made it to the steps before she turned around. "Oh and James," she said in a low voice.

"What?" He snapped.

"Have a fun Christmas. I'm staying here." She headed back towards the portrait hole and was out the door before he completely understood what she had said.

* * *

"Faukes" she said to the gargoyle that guarded the headmistresses office. The statue jumped aside and she bolted up the stairs knocking on the door.

"Enter," McGonagall said. Lexi entered.

"Professor I'm sorry to bother you but I forgot to sign the list for those who are staying here." She said.

"I thought you were going to the Potter's Lexi?" McGonagall asked. Lexi deflated.

"I was but James and I just had a fight and I don't think I can deal with the Potter's this year." She said. McGonagall nodded and with a wave of her hand the parchment appeared in front of Lexi, who quickly added her name to the list, "Thanks Professor," she said and left the office. She returned to the common room to find it empty before going upstairs. She grabbed two pieces of parchment and wrote two notes, one to Teddy, and one to Harry and Ginny.

_Harry & Ginny,_

_I'm sorry but I won't be coming this year. I know its short notice but I think a nice quiet Christmas holiday may be best. Again sorry for the short notice._

_-Lexi_

She folded up that letter before proof reading the second one.

_Teddy,_

_I won't be returning to the Potter's for Christmas. The reason being…I'll give you three options you only need one. I hope you enjoy your holiday, but hell at least Vic will be happy not to see me._

_-Lexi_

After finding it acceptable she folded that letter up too and stole out of the dormitory and down through the common room out the portrait hole and headed for the owlery.

After sending off the letters she hid herself in the library for the remainder of the evening. She returned to the common room finding it still deserted. She curled up in the chair farthest from sight and watched the flames dance in the fireplace. She didn't know what time she fell asleep, but was awoken to the noise of students bringing their stuff down from the dormitories. She watched them head out Rose catching up with Al and James looking around as if looking for Lexi. She held her breath praying no one would see her.

After watching them all leave she bolted up to her now empty dorm. Briefly she considered dropping into bed and falling back to sleep but decided on another course. Grabbing her Ipod, she left Gryffindor tower and headed out onto the grounds.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A/N: It's not what you may think I swear…the Lexi/Nott thing I mean…anywho…I don't own any songs or characters save for my own…that being said onto the story.

Christmas holidays were over. Lexi sighed as she watched those from her house trudge into the common room some heading straight for their rooms other flopping onto the couch or into chairs. James looked around and spotted her. He hesitated before turning and heading for his dorm.

With a sigh she headed up to her own before Rose and Al could bombard her. She got to her room grabbed her Ipod and curled up on the windowsill by her bed.

_I'm Standing on a bridge__  
__I'm waitin in the dark__  
__I thought that you'd be here by now__  
__There's nothing but the rain__  
__No footsteps on the ground__  
__I'm listening but there's no sound_

She didn't hear the girls come in as she watched the rain fall outside. The ground would be slushy tomorrow. And yet there was something flying towards the castle. She recognized Teddy's owl and groaned.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?__  
__Won't somebody come take me home__  
__It's a damn cold night__  
__Trying to figure out this life__  
__Wont you take me by the hand__  
__take me somewhere new__  
__I don't know who you are__  
__but I... I'm with you_

She slid off the sill and opened the window as the winter wind blew in with the owl. It perched on the sill holding out its leg. She took the letter and set it on the nightstand. The bird flew off. Shutting the window she returned to her perch.

_I'm looking for a place__  
__searching for a face__  
__is anybody here i know__  
__cause nothings going right__  
__and everything's a mess__  
__and no one likes to be alone_

Things had changed between her and James after that night. She knew that. It didn't take a rocket scientist. She watched from the reflection the girls watching her briefly before leaving the dorm. She leaned her head against the cold window and closed her eyes.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?__  
__Won't somebody come take me home__  
__It's a damn cold night__  
__Trying to figure out this life__  
__Wont you take me by the hand__  
__take me somewhere new__  
__I don't know who you are__  
__but I... I'm with you_

She didn't sleep or doze just listened to the sound of the rain pounding on the window over the music. When her door opened. This time it caught her eye as Rose came in.

_oh why is everything so confusing_  
_maybe I'm just out of my mind_  
_yea yea yea_

_It's a damn cold night__  
__Trying to figure out this life__  
__Wont you take me by the hand__  
__take me somewhere new__  
__I dont know who you are__  
__but I... I'm with you_

Rose didn't say anything. Just sat on Lexi's bed watching her. Lexi knew she was waiting for the right words.

_Take me by the hand__  
__take me somewhere new__  
__I don't know who you are__  
__but I... I'm with you__  
__I'm with you_

Lexi watched as Rose noticed the letter on her nightstand and was relieved when the girl just shrugged it off.

_Take me by the hand__  
__take me somewhere new__  
__I don't know who you are__  
__but I... I'm with you__  
__I'm with you__  
__I'm with you…_

"So what's up?" Lexi asked pulling the headphones off and looking at Rose.

"Is it that obvious?" Rose asked.

"What message did James send you up here with?" Lexi asked.

"Well he sort of wanted to know if you two could go back to being friends," Rose said.

"I thought that would come up," Lexi murmured, "tell him I said that's fine and hope he finds someone better then me." She said to the younger girl. Rose nodded.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Fine, why? Lexi asked.

"Well Teddy and James got into it over the holidays." Rose said, "Mum, Dad, Hugo and I went over for Christmas dinner and Aunt Ginny told us what had transpired. I figure it has to do with why you didn't go there this year." Lexi nodded.

"I just don't want to discuss it right now," she said.

"That's fine," Rose said, "look I have to go." She said

"Yeah go back and give him my answer," Lexi said and Rose knew a dismissal when she saw one. She left Lexi to her thoughts and hut to door. Lexi grabbed the letter from Teddy and opened it.

_Lexi,_

_I'm sorry it was my fault I didn't think._

_-Teddy_

"That's it? What in the name of Merlin was he talking about? She tossed the letter back on the nightstand and got changed. She crawled into bed and with a flick of her wand the lights went out. She curled up in the bed and was pulled into a broken sleep.

* * *

She woke the next morning and slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready for classes. She felt and heard her stomach growl and realized she had missed dinner the night before. she shook her head as she stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She pulled her black and red hair into a ponytail and after grabbing her bag she headed downstairs and out of the tower.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A/N: I don't own any songs or 99.9% of the characters…. The thing that bugs me is the fact that I have 34 chapters and 13 comments. (?) Can I get some more opinions please….okay next…the next term is gonna fly in this chapter just as the next year is gonna be quick so that I can get to fifth year…and dun dun dunnnnnn…the major fallout between her and James…worse then already…at least one of my loyal readers knows what's gonna happen. Vivi shhhh don't say anything….okay gonna stop babbling now…UMMM all I can say is please don't loathe me once you read this chapter…

The new term was filled with exam information. Lexi was taking notes when a note found its way in front of her.

_Please talk to me?_

Her response was curt and brief.

_Why should I bother? Ever since you got back from Christmas holidays you've been hanging around with the Slytherins you hypocrite. Now if you don't mind I'd like to pay attention._

She pushed it over to him and returned to note taking. He tried pushing a response back to her but she crumpled up the paper and set it between them. She went from class to class putting more distance between them each class until she was in the back of Defense Against Dark Arts partnered with Nott and James was in the front partnered with Pucey. The two in the front were bickering over Merlin only knew what while Nott and Lexi were taking notes and listening to the professor. The bell chimed the end of their final class and Lexi walked out with Nott beside her.

"So we haven't talked much," he said to her.

"Well you've been spending all your time with your house and Potter," Lexi said.

"Touché," he murmured, "So can we talk about that information I gave you before Christmas holidays?"

"No-Jacob I'm really not sure I'm ready," she said.

"Alright," he said. They had just got to the great hall when the rest of the slytherin posse; both Malfoys, the Flints, Pucey, Bole, Zambini, and Goyle among others. But it was the messy black hair that had her jaw dropping.

"Potter?" she asked skeptically. He looked over and smirked. Once they entered the great hall he split from the group and headed to his table. Lexi felt sick. Nott looked at her.

"Alright Lexi?" he asked and she just shook her head.

"I'm not hungry I think I'm just going to-" she said and left. Nott shook his head before walked over to his table.

* * *

Lexi bolted into the third floor girls bathroom. –Yes the one Moaning Myrtle haunts- she sat down on the edge of a seat taking a few deep breathes when she heard someone whine. Lexi sighed it was just Myrtle this much she knew. Her stomach was doing flips by this point and she was grateful that people had long since ceased to come in here since on more then one occasion Myrtle had flooded the bathroom.

She knew she would have to go home in a couple months, but as always she also knew that she would have to endure her siblings as always. She got her queasy stomach back under control before she left the girls bathroom and headed for her tower. She didn't stop till she got into her room. She pulled her head phones on and turned on the Ipod before pulling out her home work.

_Your lips are nettles__  
__Your tongue is wine__  
__Your laughter's liquid__  
__But your body's pine_

Her mind was split between her school work and that last note from Teddy a couple months ago. '_It's my fault. Please forgive me.'_ She was still trying to figure that one out and now James pulling this crap. She shook her head.

_You love all sailors__  
__But hate the beach__  
__You say "Come touch me"__  
__But you're always out of reach_

_ 'Maybe I should go to the lake.' _She thought, '_but for what purpose?_' she sighed trying to focus.

_In the dark you tell me of a flower__  
__that only blooms in the violet hour_

_Your arms are lovely__  
__Yellow and rose__  
__Your back's a meadow__  
__Covered in snow_

_ 'Maybe Teddy's down there and can explain his note.'_ She half hoped, '_yea and he's what just waiting for me to arrive. Yeah right.'_

_Your thighs are thistles__  
__and hot-house grapes__  
__You breathe your sweet breath__  
__And have me wait_

_In the dark you tell me of a flower__  
__that only blooms in the violet hour_

_ 'Besides I've fallen behind on my homework.'_ She thought_ 'However if he is there - Give it up Lexi he's not there.'_

_I turn the lights out__  
__I clean the sheets__  
__You change the station__  
__Turn up the heat_

_And now you're sitting__  
__Upon your chair__  
__You've got me tangled up__  
__Inside your beautiful black hair_

She sighed and threw her homework onto her trunk, _'No point in trying to focus.' _She thought darkly to herself. She fell backward into her pillows and closed her eyes/

_In the dark you tell me of a flower__  
__that only blooms in the violet hour_

_In the dark you tell me of a flower__  
__that only blooms in the violet hour_

_ 'I suppose since the Potter/Malfoy allegiance I'll be going back to my 'home' this summer.' _She sighed dejectedly_ 'I guess that's better then seeing Teddy snogging Vic. If worse comes to worse I'll spend the entire summer in my room or in the woods.' _

_In the dark you tell me of a flower__  
__that only blooms in the violet hour_

_In the dark you tell me of a flower__  
__that only blooms in the violet hour_

She crawled out of bed after the song ended and dropped the Ipod on her nightstand and got changed. She crawled back into bed and with a flick of her wrist the lights were out and she was curled up in bed drifting off as a spring rain began to splash against the windows. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A/N: Okay guys again don't own the songs and only own a few handfuls of characters the rest is compliments of Lady Rowling…oh and I don't know if ya'll read it…but in April 2010 J.K. Rowling said that she MIGHT pick up the HP series again in about 10 years….while it's gonna be a long wait…I can't wait to see what's next… and please note that these next couple chapters may get a bit boring and I'm sorry if so… but I really want to get into fifth year….wellll…without further ado onto the chapter….

The summer had gone by in a blur. As she had decided Lexi had hid in her room for a good portion of the summer or hid in the woods. She had gotten owls from her friends from school. With the exception of one. Now she was on the train ride back to Hogwarts. Sitting in an empty compartment. As she had decided to keep out of the Potter/Weasley line of sight this trip.

When the sun had begun setting she had changed into her robes and returned to her book. She knew some of the Weasley's had graduated last year and others were graduating this year. Lily and Hugo were also starting Hogwarts this year. She had seen them at Kings Cross as she hurried through the barrier of nine and three quarters. Teddy had also caught her eye but as she hadn't responded to letters from him this summer and tried her hardest not to see him. Which wasn't as hard as she thought it would have been.

She had just closed the book she was reading when she saw Hogsmeade come into view from her window. She quickly gathered her stuff and headed out to be the first one off the train. She stepped off the train and saw Professor Longbottom waiting to the first years. She waved to him before heading for the carriages.

At the beginning of term dinner she sat with the Laurens twins talking animatedly after the sorting had finished with Hugo and Lily being place in Gryffindor. _'Hmph. No surprise there.'_ She thought.

"Lexi. Earth to Lexi," Celeste said.

"Yeah oh sorry. What's up?" Lexi asked.

"That Slytherin is staring at you." Cassidy nodded behind Lexi who turned around and saw Jacob watching her. She acknowledged him with a nod of the head before returning to her meal. As soon as everyone was finished McGonagall gave for beginning of the year speech and sent them off to bed.

Lexi trudged up to bed between her two dorm mates. She felt so much like she was dead on her feet having not gotten much sleep this summer that all she wanted to do was drop into bed. Thankfully the next day was a Saturday so there were no classes. Sure enough the three got upstairs and the twins got changed while Lexi had just dropped onto her bed and passed out for the night.

* * *

She woke the next morning before her alarm or and everybody else. She looked at the time and groaned. _'It's too early for my eyes to be open.'_ She thought vehemently. She grabbed her wand and quickly drew the curtains along her bed. After that she grabbed her pillow and hid under it. And within minutes she was asleep again.

The next time she woke the dorm room was empty. It was almost noon. She climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. When she finished she stepped out in front of the full length mirror. A towel around her but a few bruises could be seen on her arms.

That was the worst her siblings could get on her what with her hiding all summer. She pulled on a three quarter length sleeve shirt with a pair of grey Capri's and ballet flats. After pulling her hair up she grabbed her Ipod, slipping the headphones on and a book and headed out of the Gryffindor tower and headed for the lake.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

She got to the lake and slipping the book into a hole in the tree she climbed up out of sight. Holding onto a tree branch with one hand she grabbed her book. _'Well I suppose I could have just levitated it.'_ She thought with a sigh.

_But I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

She opened the book and picked up where she left off on the train. But her thoughts weren't on the book they were on Teddy.

_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_You somehow find, you and I collide_

His eyes, his smile, everything kept flashing in her minds eye. Merlin how she wished she weren't just some dumb school girl.

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide_

She closed the book and leaned her head back against the tree branch she was in. She heard someone walking towards her tree so she stopped moving.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

She saw the head of turquoise hair and quirks an eyebrow.

"Were your ears burning?" she asked watching him jump. She laughed as he turned she hopped out of the tree.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I was thinking of well you and poof there you are." Lexi said. She sighed, "sorry forget I said anything. Look I have to go." She finished and hurried off her hair flashing pink.

* * *

*Teddy's POV*

He watched her leave and shook his head. '_You got to tell her sometime.'_ The voice in the back of his mind nagged at him.

'_And what if it doesn't go over well?'_

'_At least you tried.' _

'_You're a great lot of help.' _He sighed and left the school.

* * *

*Lexi's POV*

She hadn't crossed paths with Potter or Malfoy yet and for that she was grateful. She slipped into the Gryffindor common room and curled up in her usual corner.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A/N: Okay don't own the songs and 99.9% of the characters go to J.K. Rowling…anyway like I said before the fourth year is gonna go by fairly quickly…really want to get to fifth year…and I think I'm gonna have the 'incident' happen in the spring of their fifth year so be prepared…well here we go…

Between classes, quidditch, studying, and what ever else she had to do, Lexi felt no remorse for the rift between her and James. Did she miss his company? Of course but did she enjoy the silence she finally had while studying? Even more so then his company. They were a month and a half into classes and Lexi was sitting in the common room studying when the portrait door opened and James came in. what surprised Lexi however, was not the air of smugness that swirled around him, but rather the girl on his arm. Shiva Thomas. She returned to the book she was working on when she heard James speak.

"What is this?" He asked and she thought at first he was talking to her until she saw him standing in front of a notice, "this isn't till December, why post it now?" he asked. Lexi stood and joined them to read the announcement.

_**Yule Ball**_

_**Being held in the great hall December 22**__**nd**__** . Anyone fourth year and up may attend. Under fourth year may come if asked by upperclassmen. Please meet in the great hall from the dates of November 25**__**th**__** to December 18**__**th **__**before dinner each night. For ladies dresses are excepted but men dress robes are required.**_

_**-Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Headmistress**_

Lexi groaned and padded up the stairs. Once in her room she dropped onto her bed. She knew James would take Shiva. She had only just gotten changed when the twins burst in.

"Did you see?" Celeste asked

"Are you going to go?" Cassidy picked up the end of that sentence.

"We need to get dresses." Celeste added as they looked expectantly at Lexi.

"No I probably won't be going." Lexi said. As she climbed into bed and pulled the curtain around the bed.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and they were entering November. Lexi sat at the Gyffindor table with a book in front of her as she ate. She heard the sound of wings and looked up to see the owl post had arrived. Not expecting a letter she had only just turned her attention back to her book when one landed in front of her.

She saw the scribbled writing with her name on it and removed the letter from the owls leg.

_Lexi,_

_I really need to talk to you. Please meet me in Hogsmeade this weekend. I have already heard from James that there is a Hogsmeade trip planned. I hope to see you then._

_-Teddy._

She sighed and slid the note into her bag before finishing her breakfast, closing her book and heading to her first class. She took her seat in the back as everyone began filling the class.

The class quieted down as McGonagall entered with Jacob Nott slipping in behind her and grabbing a seat next to Lexi. She had just begun taking notes when she saw him slide a piece of parchment towards her.

_You going to the Yule Ball?_

_**I doubt it. Don't have anyone to go with. Seems James has started seeing Shiva Thomas so doesn't look like I'll even be going as friends with him.**_

_Why don't you and I go. As friends of course._

_**Won't that be just a bit odd?**_

_Well it's not like anyone knows right?_

_**True. T**__**alk to you later.**_

She pulled her notes out on top of the note making it look like she was grabbing a fresh piece of parchment. McGonagall gave them a curious look but returned to the lesson. She slipped him the note and watched him slide it into his bag. After class they walked down the corridor silently.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"You sure you want to be seen at a ball with me. Let alone dancing with me?" Lexi asked thinking of his group of friends.

"Sure I mean it's not like I really want to go with any of the Slytherin girls." He said.

"Well at least keep your options open." She said before disappearing from his side.

* * *

*Jacobs POV*

Within moments Malfoy, James and the rest of Malfoy's cronies joined him.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing we were just talking." Nott said.

"Why would you want to talk to that Mudblood?" Pucey asked. Nott saw James wince at the term.

"No reason." He said. James split from the group and headed off the way Lexi had to get to his next class. The group made their way slowly to History of Magic.

* * *

The Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived and Lexi had decided to go. She figured she would look into a couple dress options and see what Teddy wanted. She also wanted some new books and needed to pick up a couple new quills.

She had seen Nott with the Slytherin posse and James was with them. She sighed and continued walking the cold autumn wind biting into her fingers. As the students entered the small village Lexi thought she saw a head of turquoise hair but wasn't sure. She headed into the first robe shop where they had brought in dresses for the ball. She flipped through them trying to find one that was all her.

She didn't hear him come up but jumped about a foot off the ground when someone rested their hands on her shoulders. She spun with her wand in her hand and was face to face with Teddy.

"Damn Teddy don't do that," she said tucking her wand away.

"Sorry," he said and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright," she murmured.

"So what are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"Looking for a dress for the Yule Ball." She said returning to her search, "but I want to find one that is all me."

"Did someone ask you?" he asked softly.

"Well kind of but we'd only be going as friends. Unless he finds someone to go with then I'll be on my own." She said.

"How bout this one?" he said pulling a dress out. Her jaw dropped.

"Teddy. It's perfect." She grabbed the dress and went to try it on. He waited a moment slightly pacing. He heard the door to the changing room open and turned. His eyes widened. Standing before him wasn't that first year anymore. Her hair color was changed to match the dress. The dress found her every curve. She was breath taking, "Well how do I look?" she asked.

"You look amazing," he said, "no more then that. Lexi there are no words to describe it." He breathed. She blushed and her hair flashed pink.

"Hell," she muttered, and made it change back as she went to the mirror. She had just looked at herself with a few girls came into the dress section. She looked up and saw the Laurens twins gaping at her.

"Lexi, you look amazing." Celeste said. Cassidy nodded in agreement. Lexi got changed and took the dress up to the sales witch Teddy following her.

"That with be fifteen galleons please," Lexi reached into her pocket but Teddy stopped her.

"I got it." He said softly passing the money to the witch. She bagged up the dress and passed it to Lexi.

"Thanks," Lexi said as the headed out of the shop. Her hair had flashed back to its custom black and red and now they were heading to her next stop.

Once she had done everything she needed they headed back up towards Hogwarts. She had just reached out to take her bag of books from him when he pulled her close into a hug. He took a deep breath bringing in her unmistakable scent with it. He pulled back and as she took the bag he lightly ran his thumb over her rosebud lips.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now," he murmured before leaning towards her. His lips met hers briefly before he pulled back. Lexi stood there dazed, "Lexi I have got to tell you," he started but paused.

"Oh please don't tell me you just kissed me and then tell me you proposed to Vic or something." She said her eyes already fillign with tears.

"No. Oh Merlin no I wouldn't do that Lexi." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Then what is it?" she asked in a slightly broken voice.

"Vic and I are over." He whispered in her ear.

A/N: SORRY had to do the cliff hanger…you know the usual... *hides*….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A/N: Okay note please that I'm jumping a lot of time this chapter….I don't own any songs that are in these chapters and 99.9% of the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling…

As it had turned out the meetings that were scheduled between November 25th to December 18th were actually dance lessons. All four houses from fourth year up had been mandated to attend. Lexi had been partnered with Nott. James had partnered himself with Shiva Thomas. And everyone else had been partnered up. Didn't matter the house you were in.

Now Lexi was putting the final touches onto her attire tonight but Teddy's words still rang clear in her head. '_"Vic and I are over."' _She grinned in spite of herself. They had also been informed at the dance lessons that this Yule Ball was slightly also a masquerade ball. So Lexi's mask sat on her bed. Transfigured slightly to match her gown.

Celeste and Cassidy were finished getting ready. Easier to do when your twins and have help. So they had come to Lexi's aid after pulling her hair, which had grown out immensely over the past couple years, into something she would never have imagined. Most of her hair was pulled up into a clip. And had been curled just right so that the curls fell around the clip hiding it from view. Her bangs were curled and left down to frame her face.

She had heard the Nott had found a date so she would be alone, but that didn't worry her too much as they grabbed their masks and headed out. Those who were younger were in the common room as the three came out. Rose, Al, Lily and Hugo stared at her in awe as she hit the last step to the common room.

"Lexi, you look, wow" was all Rose could breath. Lexi looked at the four of them and by the look in their eyes she knew something was up.

"Okay guys spill," she said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. Trying for innocent.

"Al, Lily I can see it in your eyes," she said.

"We aren't hiding anything," Albus said.

"Okay whatever," she said giving each of them a hug she turned to head for the portrait hole, but not before James saw her.

"Lexi?" He asked staring at her.

"Who else," she said and left.

* * *

*Rose's POV*

"How do you think she's going to react to the surprise?" she asked Lily.

"She hates surprises but she might enjoy this one." Lily said.

"What are you two talking about?" James asked as Shiva caught up with him.

"Nothing," all four kids said.

* * *

*Lexi's POV*

She got down to the last stair case with the twins on either side of her. Heads turned in their direction as they descended the steps. She heard the whispers.

"Is that St. James."

"No it can't be."

"But those are the Laurens girls."

"It's got to be her."

* * *

*Nott's POV*

He heard the whispers and looked up. What he saw floored him. Lexi stood in a deep red gown with black designs twisting their way down the sides. The dress was strapless and met her curves with ease. Her usual black and red and hair had obviously been morphed the other way to match the dress was curled up on her head to fall gracefully down to her shoulders. If not for the stormy grey/blue eyes that stared out through the mask the bangs that framed her face would have made her look angelic.

He wondered how she would have been able to conceal her wand in that outfit. Then as if someone had decided his private question had been answered he watched her lift the skirt of the dress so she could walk down the steps. She was wearing knee high black and red boots, and he could see the tip of her wand sticking out. _'Clever girl.'_ He thought.

* * *

*Lexi's POV*

"Everyone's staring at you," Celeste said, "including Nott." Cassidy smiled and as they passed a group by the door she felt Malfoy's eyes on her.

"Even Malfoy," she muttered. She took a seat off to the side the twins joining her. Teddy's words danced through her head again making her relax. She hadn't told anyone about what he had said not even Rose or the twins. She saw James and Shiva enter the Great Hall and Shiva stared at her in disbelief.

McGonagall called everyone's attention and the hall quieted down. She gave a brief speech and then wished everyone a good time before sitting down. Within minutes the music started and Lexi watched groups go off to dance. She saw Nott disengage himself from his date. One of the Flint twins from the looks of it and make his way over to her. But Malfoy beat him too it.

"Don't make me regret asking this St. James, but can I have this dance?" He asked. She stood and acquiesced his request. They moved out into the crowd and began the traditional opening waltz.

"So who's paying you?" Lexi asked him

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm sure this isn't a spur of the moment request." She said.

"Well no but I couldn't let Nott have all the fun at making Potter jealous." He said and smirked.

"Oh and let me guess after break your just going to return to tormenting me," she hissed.

"It's rather probable." He said. She tried to pull away but he just tightened his hold on her hand and waist. She winced.

"Let go of me-" she didn't get a chance to finish when a familiar voice broke through the crowd.

"Mind if I cut in?" Teddy asked. Lexi broke away from Malfoy and spun on Teddy.

"But how? What are you?" she stammered.

"I always had a way with McGonagall," he murmured taking her hands in his. They glanced up at the Headmistress who was smiling tentatively at them. They picked up the dance where she and Malfoy had left off, "You look outstanding by the way," he said.

"Thanks Teddy," she said blushing. In the sea of blonds red heads and brunettes the flash of pink hair was clearly visible. He chuckled.

"You know I have something that would match this outfit and finish it off perfectly." Teddy murmured. She looked at him quizzically, "Tell me you haven't forgotten already." He said pulling her ring from his pocket. Her eyes widened. The song ended and he took her out of the great hall and they sat on the steps he placed the ring back into her hand.

"I've missed you Lexi," he said, "Come to the Potter's for Christmas."

"Teddy I don't think-" she started but he placed a finger to her lips.

"Please Lexi. Harry and Ginny miss you too. And if this is about James well he can sod off. Please."

"Okay I'll come but only because you begged me. The minute James puts one toe out of line I'm coming down hard." He nodded in agreement and watched as she slid the ring onto her finger and they returned to the dance.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

A/N: Hey guys I posted a poll on my profile…I can guess the majority of the answers but humor me please…anyway songs and 99.9 percent of the characters… I. Don't. Own. With that onto the next chapter…

She had just taken a seat in an empty compartment on the train when the twins, Rose, Lily, Hugo and Al bust in.

"So?" Rose asked.

"What?" Lexi answered the question with a question.

"How was it?" Rose and Lily said together.

"Did you like your surprise?" Al asked.

"Who was the guy that took you from Malfoy?" the twins asked.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Lexi stammered, "One at a time." Her friends quieted down, "Rose, Lil, the ball was amazing. Al I loved my surprise. And Celeste, Cassidy the guy, well, that was Teddy Lupin. I'm sure you remember him he used to ride the train with us occasionally." The twins nodded. The four younger students sat down across from the three older ones as they recounted the previous night.

For the most part the ride had been pleasant until she saw a head of messy black hair pass the compartment. Stop momentarily and look at her. Shiva came up looked at Lexi gave her a smug little smirk that Lexi just wanted to slap off her face but instead she chose to wave at them using the hand that now wore the ring Teddy had given her.

*James POV*

His mind recognized the ring on her finger as the one Teddy had been holding shortly after he broke up with Vic over the summer. Jaw dropping he watched as Lexi laughed. Shiva pulled him along and he complied as they headed for Malfoy's compartment.

* * *

*Lexi POV*

The train pulled into Kings Cross station and everyone made a dash for the platform. Rose and Hugo waved as they veered off to greet their parents. James Al and Lily met up with Harry and Ginny. Lexi stayed back surveying the scene looking for the mess of usually turquoise hair. The twins saw their parents and after each gave Lexi a hug they too dashed off to meet their family.

She followed the Potters out through the barrier and had a case of déjà vu when she was caught up in an almost bone crushing hug.

"Sorry I'm late," he murmured in her ear.

"Can't…Breathe…" she stammered. He chuckled and set her down. Before she could reclaim her stuff Teddy already had the handle of her trunk. She saw Harry and Ginny grinning as she and Teddy caught up with them.

"Welcome back Lexi," Ginny said and pulled her into a hug. They got to the parking lot and Lexi noticed a problem instantly.

"We all aren't going to fit into the car," she said.

"I have my truck," Teddy told her. She sighed slightly and after promising to meet the Potters at their house the two headed for his truck, "so still no luck with James then?" he asked. She shook her head.

"He talked to me last night briefly." She said, "but other then that no." They got into the truck and pulled out of the parking space heading for the exit.

"I'm glad you decided to come back Lexi." He said reaching over to take her hand. That one small gesture had her hair a hot pink. He laughed, "It's really good to have you back."

* * *

Of course the holidays wouldn't go smoothly this she knew but they had gone by fairly quietly until one evening as Teddy Harry and Ginny were in the living room they could hear shouts coming from Lexi's room.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lexi shouted.

"This whole situation!" James growled.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Lexi asked incredulously.

"You here with Teddy!" James snapped. Teddy's eye flashed.

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE JEALOUS AGAIN!" Lexi all but roared.

"Damn right I am." He shot back.

"Well I guess that it is. You shouldn't be here you little-" He paused as he heard his father's voice.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Harry bellowed. James visibly flinched before storming out of the room. "You too Lexi." Harry called. Lexi followed.

"Yes Harry?" Lexi asked tentatively at the same moment James said "What?"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked them.

"Nothing just a disagreement," James said. Lexi nodded.

The talk lasted half an hour and then James stormed upstairs as Lexi headed for her room. She had just gotten changed when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes Teddy," she said.

"Lets go for a walk." He suggested. And that's how the remainder of the holidays transpired. Fights with James led to walks with Teddy. Until finally it was time to return to school.

They were on platform nine and three quarters. Teddy was giving Lexi a hug after helping her put her stuff away.

"I'll write this time I promise." He said. She nodded and he left the train just as James showed up.

* * *

The arrival into Hogsmeade and then Hogwarts was known and people waved their greetings as the carriages. She sat at the table at dinner and ate very little. She headed up to the tower to change and curl up in bed. She gave the password –felix felicious and headed into the common room. She made her way to the dorms and dropped onto her bed. She had time to pull off her shoes, go brush her teeth and get herself ready for sleep before the twin joined her.

Right away they started asking how her vacation was,

"Girls I'm beat," she said can we discuss this in the morning? Lexi asked, "I Really didn't get much sleep to begin with." They nodded and went back to their own private conversation as Lexi flopped onto the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

She woke early the next morning and headed for the bathroom. She pulled up her hair and saw the faint purple under her eyes to show she hadn't gotten as much sleep as she had wanted.

She grabbed her stuff and headed for the Great hall. She took a seat and saw Nott waving at her. She acknowledged him and returned to her book before Malfoy could notice her staring at the Slytherin table. She couldn't focus on her book all she could focus on was Teddy over Christmas holiday.

Vic had shown up begging for him to take her back but he had declined. She remembered the look on Vic's face at his words. If she could go any redder it would have worried about Vic as she go about it. She was fairly quiet think this summer. She saw the Weasley/Potter clan join up with Lee as people filed into the Great hall that morning.

She went to her first class and Nott took a seat before her,

"So who was the guy who took you from Malfoy at the ball?" He asked. She looked at him.

"If you must know it was was my boyfriend." She said simply. His jaw dropped.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A/N: Hey guys…thanks to those who are reading and reviewing…it's really great. To Danielle Marie Weasley, meandthedoctor, imaanikinz1044, xFutureMrsCrawfordx, Vivi Fontaine, BlueRose22, and dracoisalooker76, many thanks to all of you for the reviews. Now I don't own songs and only a few handfuls of characters…please check out my poll that's on my profile page…don't own songs or most of the characters….just a few handfuls are mine….without further ado heres the next chapter…

The remainder of the school year had gone by in a blur…most nights after everyone would go to bed save for Lexi she and Teddy would have conversations via the fireplace. She had dealt with the usual torment from Malfoy and his posse James stood by and watched not helping her or them.

She made it through her exams with no troubles. But the tension formed when the Potters, Weasley's and Lexi got off the train at the beginning of the summer. Lexi was once again spending the holidays at the Potter's. Spotting Teddy next to Harry and Ginny she strode past James and met up with Teddy.

"Welcome home," He murmured enveloping her into a hug. She heard the Potter's greeting their kids and as a family the seven of them headed out of kings cross. Teddy had taken Lexi's trunk, Harry had Lily's, James and Albus had their own.

* * *

About two weeks into summer holiday Lexi and Teddy were out in the yard, sitting under the usual tree. She was laying back with her head resting on one of his legs and he ran a hair through her hair.

"So I've been thinking I want to be an Auror after school," she was telling him.

"Well with your grades you may not have to worry about the tests. And with your skill training will be a breeze," he said. She smiled just as a shadow fell over them.

"Can't you guys just be normal?" James hissed. Lexi looked up at him glowering.

"We are acting normal," she said in a low growl.

"Watch that tone Lexi you're a guest in _my _house." James growled. In an instant Lexi was on her feet pulling her wand from her back pocket. James had his out too and they glared at each other.

"What in the bloody hell is your problem?" Lexi snapped.

"You Lexi," James said, "First you go off with some Slytherin. Don't even tell me why then you decide not to come here for Christmas. You have no qualms with going back to friends. And finally this." He gestured between her and Teddy, "You two. You're just a rebound for him can't you see that!" His voice was rising rapidly now.

"How can you say that?" she snapped. Her hair flashed scarlet and her eyes looked more like a stormy sea then a cloudy sky, "James Sirius Potter you have no idea what you're talking about!" Teddy stood and tried to pull Lexi back, "no Teddy! Damn it I told you this would happen if I came back. Ever since _he _fell in with Malfoy's cronies he's started becoming one of them! So I'll take a page from your good wise aunt Hermione," she stepped forward and pulled back her arm a moment before she let her fist fly. James couldn't dodge it anymore then Teddy could have stopped her. "No _Potter_ maybe you'll think again the next time you decide to start belittling me. Even if Teddy were using me as a rebound what would that say about you and Shiva. She had broken up with McClaggin two weeks before you two got together. You are the worlds biggest git and hypocrite!" she turned away from him as he held his nose.

"You will regret that punch Lexi," he mumbled as he backed away from her.

"Yeah and people in hell want ice water," she said coldly still with her back to him. He walked away from them.

* * *

The days in which she refused to talk to James and he her, turned into weeks. She and Teddy went out to dinner for their birthdays and were pleasant during James's birthday. It wasn't long after that then they were packing to leave for their next year at Hogwarts.

Lexi had a funny feeling that this may very well have been her last stay at the Potter's. She had just finished packing when there was a knock on her door. Expecting to see Teddy she was a bit surprised when she saw Harry and Ginny staring back at her.

"Yes?" she asked in a slightly emotionless voice.

"Lexi can we talk?" Ginny asked.

"It's alright I understand if you don't want me back for Christmas," Lexi said.

"What? Of course we want you back but we want to know what happened between you and James," Harry said. They sat on her bed in front of her and she told them the story.

"The thing is that I didn't go off and meet the Slytherin he came to Gryffindor tower." She finished. Harry nodded while Ginny sighed.

"It seems James really did pick up Ron's pigheadedness." She said. They left her room shortly after that and as she wasn't tired she perched herself onto the window seat staring out into the star filled sky.

* * *

The train ride back to school was quiet for her. She wore a black and red corset top with a matching skirt and the black and red boots she wore to the Yule Ball with of course her wand sticking out from the top of her boot.

*Flashback*

The outfit had been sent to her from the Laurens girls as her birthday present and she figured they'd like it if she wore it. James had taken one look at it but with a look from Teddy he turned away. Teddy on the other hand was a horse of a totally different color. His jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Close your mouth Teddy," she said, "you're drooling." He quickly closed his mouth and helped her get her stuff out to the car. Once everything was loaded she climbed into his truck while the Potter's took the car. She yawned as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Didn't sleep well." She murmured. He nodded and within half an hour they were unloading trucks and cages from the car and heading for the platform. She came out of the barrier and stepped to the side so Teddy could follow her. Once he was on the platform the walked hand in hand towards the train to find her a compartment.

The last one was quiet and empty and would hopefully would stay that way with any luck. He put her stuff on the luggage rack and turned back to her.

"Be safe this year Lexi," he said.

"I always try but have a hard staying away from trouble when it find you too. He pulled her too him and leaned down to capture her lips just as Lily, Rose and the Laurens twins entered.

"YES!" the twins shouted slapping a loud high five.

"What?" Lexi asked pulling back.

"We knew he would like our gift the best." The twins said and the younger kids laugherd.

*End Flashback*

Everyone in the compartment was silent they had just changed into their robes as Hogsmeade came into view.

* * *

Beginning of term feast was routine so after the messages were conveyed everyone left to go to bed. Lexi got into her dorm and was asleep almost instantly.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A/N: Okay here we are year five…here we go…don't own songs or most of the characters just a couple handfuls are my own….thanks to Danielle marie weasley and dracoisalook76 once again for the reviews. Now onto the fifth year…oh and don't forget the poll….

Even though the school year had only just begun, Lexi was already studying. She didn't have James around now though she was disappointed she felt that with the O. at the end of the year she needed to study.

Her new routine was simple; breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, dinner, homework and finally extra studying. Celeste and Cassidy were afraid she'd work herself into exhaustion. They weren't the only one. Teddy would come in via the Floo network and help her every couple days.

On one such night about a month into school Lexi had fallen asleep with her head in Teddy's lap. She woke when he moved her lifting her up so he could stand. She sat up and looked at him.

"We both fell asleep," he murmured, "It's almost time for the rest of the house to be up. I have to go." He leaned down and kissed her before stepping into the fire, "The Leaky Cauldron" he said and in a flash of green flame he was gone.

Lexi sighed and collected her stuff she sprinted up the steps to her room and changed into a clean outfit. The twins were just crawling out of bed as she came out of the bathroom from doing her hair. It was up in a clip with her black and red hair falling over and hiding the clip from view. She had disguised the bags under her eyes with a glamour charm easily.

She grabbed her stuff and headed down to the great hall. She knew sadly that she was avoiding her friends but school was important to her. So she trudged on. Once she got near the great hall she heard a vile voice.

"So mudblood I hear your dating the son of a werewolf," Malfoy drawled.

"I don't think it matters to you Malfoy," Lexi said, "Or any of you for that matter." She said eyeing James with distaste. He glared back.

"What St. James miss me yet?" he said smirking.

"Not hardly. My grades are doing even better when I don't have to worry about your homework along with mine." She sneered at him. He flinched visibly at that proverbial slap in the face.

"You dare talk to him like that!" Shiva snapped glaring at Lexi.

"Yes I dare," she growled and walked passed the group into the great hall. She had just sat down when the twins join her.

"Lexi," Celeste said in a worried tone.

"Yeah," Lexi said looking at the blond.

"We're worried about you," Cassidy said, "maybe you should take a break. From studying I mean."

"I suppose you're right." Lexi said. She still hadn't touched her breakfast.

"You need to eat Lexi," Celeste reminded her,

"I'm not really hungry." Lexi stated just as the owl post arrived. She received a letter from Teddy.

_Lexi,_

_When is you're first Hogsmeade visit. There's something I'd like to show you._

_-Teddy_

She smiled and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag.

"Hey girls when's the first Hogsmeade trip?" she asked.

"Next Saturday," Cassidy responded and Lexi jotted that down and sent the owl off.

After breakfast they headed for their classes. Lexi sat with the twins now as they had all the same classes. In Transfiguration they were working with bigger animals, raccoons and other animals of that size. The transfiguring part took half the class the other half was notes and homework was assigned.

* * *

After all their classes Lexi went and ate a fairly quick dinner and dashed upstairs before everyone else. She was beat. Instead of studying grabbed a book and started reading as everyone else began entering the common room. She didn't realize how late it was when she emerged from the book but she saw James sneak into the common room.

She closed the book with a '_snap_' that made him jump turn and glare at her. She didn't care all she wanted to do was go to bed which she did.

She woke up late Saturday morning and didn't want to move. She now understood why everyone was worried she was exhausted. She slid out of bed and after getting changed and brushing out her hair she headed out, deciding she would go to the lake for a bit.

Once outside she could feel the air getting cold. She didn't know what Christmas would bring but hell there was still Halloween to look forward to. She made her way down to the lake as the clouds formed over head. She could sense a storm coming and sighed. She lay back under her tree and watched the clouds gather as her eyelids grew heavy again.

She stayed there till the first rain drop landed on her cheek. With a resolute sigh she stood and meandered her way back up to the castle. Halfway there the thunder boomed over head and she could see a shot of lightening brightening the sky. She got inside but not before the torrential downpour had hit.

She didn't want to eat lunch right now so she headed up to the seventh floor, paced passed an empty wall.

'_I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide.' _She looked up and there was the door to the Room of Requirements. She walked in and plopped down on the couch, and passed back out.

When she woke again it was dark. She left the Room of Requirement and to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Sunday was quiet and sunny. Lexi spent her day hiding in the her tree by the lake. The same tree she was in when he had jumped Teddy. She smiled at the memory. She had decided she would take a break from the studying. She needed rest and she needed to focus on her friends again.

As if just thinking of them, Rose, Al, Lily, Hugo and the twins had descended to the lake.

"Lexi!" Rose called. With a sigh Lexi hopped out of the tree and landed beside the twins, who jumped slightly.

"Hey guys. What's up," she asked.

"Just thought you'd like to hang out. We haven't spent anytime together." Lily said. Lexi smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well let's start with food," Celeste said, "you realize its lunch time and you haven't eaten since Friday." Lexi hadn't.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

A/N: Guys please don't hate me for not updating…as it is I'm borrowing my mums computer for this update…anyway…don't own songs and only a handful of characters….jumping ahead a bit…have got to get to where I need to be in year five…

Over the next couple weeks Lexi had officially returned to hanging out with her friends. She still had to deal with seeing James with Malfoy and his cronies everyday. They gave her shit every day, but she soon learned to ignore it. She kept her Ipod with her and when she was in the halls she had its volume on high and kept herself focused on where she was going.

One day this all changed when she had just gotten into the corridor for potions and someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an alcove. She waited to feel her back hit the stone wall but it didn't so she pulled her headphones out of her ears and looked at the person who had grabbed her. The sight had her stepping back.

"Ja-Potter," she said coldly, "to what do I owe this _displeasure_?" She asked coldly.

"Okay," he said holding his hands up in front of her afraid she might take a swing at him, "I deserve the cold tone, but Lexi please listen to me."

"Why?" She asked, "I'm sure Malfoy might not be too keen on seeing you talking to me." She turned to walk away.

"Lexi. Please just listen," he said.

"No Potter you listen." She growled, "it doesn't matter anymore. I thought you were my friend. However, you can't have it both ways. You chose Malfoy and his cronies. That's not the kind of friend I want."

"What about Nott?" He asked.

"Nott is nothing like Malfoy," she hissed.

"Neither am I," he said.

"That could be extremely debated as of late." Lexi snarled, "Potter this conversation is over. Maybe if you aren't acting like a total prat over Christmas holiday's we can continue it then, but then I'm highly doubting that. Right now I'm sure Shiva is looking for you along with Malfoy and we are going to be late for class." She turned on her heel and headed for the potions class.

She slid into her seat between the twins and focused on the lesson at hand. They were to make a potion of their own choice to show where they stood. With O.W.L.s coming up it was also a way for them to prepare for it. So her choice was the Drought of Living Death.

* * *

For three days she avoided being within the same vicinity as Malfoy, Potter, and that group if at all possible. Even though that meant she had to go to the kitchen for meals. She had learned from Teddy (who had learned from Harry) how to get there.

That's where she was now. Sitting in the kitchen with a book in front of her. She had finished her dinner and was now sipping some pumpkin juice and finishing her homework. The House Elves were kind and helpful and after Lexi had finished her homework she thanked them and left. This is what her routine had been for the past three days. She didn't go to the library as that's the first place Potter would look.

She had avoided Hogsmeade as well. She still hung out with the twins but gave some excuse not to go to Hogsmeade. She got to the Gryffindor Tower and slipped into the common room. She hadn't seen James until he stood up. She groaned and headed for the stairs to the girls dorm.  
"Lexi," he said but she had already bolted upstairs and shut her door. She dropped into bed and praised all the merciful gods that the following day was Saturday. She got up and changed pushing her books silently onto her trunk before lying down and letting the darkness of unconscious envelop her.

She woke multiple times that night grateful for the charm on the stairs to the girls dorm that kept the guys from coming up the stairs. She kept waking up with the feeling that someone was watching her.

The final time she woke on Saturday morning she looked at the time. It was six thirty. With a sigh she rolled out of bed and got changed before heading down to the common room. She figured if she ate quick enough she could get out of the great hall and be the first in the air for quidditch practice.

* * *

She changed into her quidditch robes after she had bolted down a quick breakfast and grabbed the _Thunderbolt _and headed for the quidditch pitch. She was in the air already when the rest of team came out. The beaters carried the trunk while the other four followed them. It wasn't long before they were all in the air with her. James flew up beside her.

"St. James," he said.

"Potter," she growled.

"Can't we just have a civil conversation?" he called as she flew off with the quaffle.

"Potter pay attention!" Wood called to James as the snitch flew passed the seeker and toward Lexi. James bolted forward coming up on Lexi fast.

"St. James!" He shouted. Lexi shot the quaffle passed the Keeper as James shouted at her and turned to see him coming at her. She went to move but there wasn't enough time. There was a loud _'CRASH!'_ And both students and brooms fell.

* * *

"Good going Potter," the distinct voice of Malfoy rang in Lexi's ears as she came around. She kept her eyes closed.

"What you think I planned that Malfoy?" James asked.

"Well yeah I mean how else could that have ended so well." Malfoy said, "She hasn't even woken up yet. With any luck she won't for a while." Lexi bit back a growl as James responded.

"Well I guess it went well Malfoy." He said.

"You guess? You guess?" Malfoy growled, "man I would have loved to have seen that." Lexi figured now was as good as any to 'wake up'. She groaned and felt the two guys eyes turn on her, "Ah damn. I knew it would be too good to hope that she would she under for a while longer." Malfoy mumbled as Lexi fluttered her eyes open.

Her stormy eyes bounced from Malfoy to Potter where they rested on James and she gave him told him she had heard. He tried to get her to understand without actually saying anything that it wasn't planned but spark in her eyes told him otherwise.

Madam Lovegood came by and shooed Malfoy from the Hospital wing returning moments later with two potions for both students.

"Lexi please," he said when Madam Lovegood had gone but Lexi rolled over. Her back to him. With a sigh he dropped back onto his pillow.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter. Just a few characters…and don't own the songs that show up… sorry the updates are taking forever…been hectic…*cowers* please don't hurt me…okay onto the next chapter….

It had been three weeks since she and James had been released from the infirmary. Christmas holiday was in a couple days and the thought of going back to the Potters was as monotonous as dealing with James every time she stepped into the common room. She was getting the last of her homework done when he was the one to enter the common room that night. She stared at him, waiting for him to turn around and see her, but he didn't. So she took that opportunity to collect her stuff and bolt passed him for the stairs. However, her plan was an epic fail. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Damn it St. James would you talk to me?" he asked extremely exasperated.

"There is nothing to talk about," she said in an attempt to pull her arm free. It was no good as he, like her had been on the quidditch team since second year.

"I want to talk to you," he growled.

"I don't want to talk to you," she snapped.

"We need to talk before the holiday's," he said tightening his grip on her arm.

"No we don't. Damn it James that hurts!" she yelped.

"James Sirius Potter! What in Merlins name are you doing?" James and Lexi's heads whipped toward the fireplace as Teddy stepped out. Lexi jerked her arm free and bolted over to him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and glared at James.

"I wanted to talk to her," James said.

"Well she obviously didn't want to talk you. Now I was sent here with the permission of McGonagall to collect you, Lexi, Albus, and Lil's early." Teddy said.

"Cool," Lexi said, "I'll go get Lil's and Albus." she said and left the guys to glare at each other. She bolted up to Lily's dorm. She slipped into the room and padded over to Lily's bed, "Lil's, Lil's wake up," she said shaking the girl awake.

"What?" the youngest of the Potters asked.

"We are heading out early. Get your stuff together. Quietly," she said and headed out to go get Albus. Once both the younger Potters were ready to go and heading down to the common room Lexi went to get her stuff.

Within moments she was back in the common room. The guys were still glaring at each other and the tension was obvious.

"Can we go now?" Lily asked in a yawn. Teddy nodded curtly and the Potter's headed to the fireplace first. Teddy walked over to Lexi and enveloped her into a hug.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," she said softly.

"What? No you're coming Harry and Ginny want you there." Teddy said and pushed her to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Potter's house London!" she said and disappeared. She spun passed fireplaces and finally saw the Potters living room. She stepped out onto the hearth pulling her stuff with her before dusting herself off.

"Lexi! Welcome." Ginny said coming to give her a hug. She wiped a few smudges of soot from Lexi's cheeks before helping her with her stuff. They had just moved out of the way when Teddy stumbled out of the fireplace. Neither James nor Teddy looked at each other. Teddy grabbed his stuff along with Lexi's and headed down to their rooms. Ginny and Harry looked questioningly at James who shrugged and grabbed his stuff heading upstairs. Their gazes fell on Lexi and Albus and Lily made their escape.

"What happened?" Ginny asked Lexi.

"A minor altercation in the common room nothing serious." she said rubbing the arm where James had tightened his grip on her.

"What do you mean 'minor altercation'?" Harry asked.

"It was nothing really-" she started to say.

"It wasn't nothing," Teddy said coming back into the room. He walked over to her and pulled up the sleeve of her hoodie to reveal faint red marks that James had left when he had tightened his grip, "when I got to the fireplace they were arguing. Lexi wasn't even sure if she should come here after the altercation, but it wasn't nothing." He wrapped his arms around her as Harry and Ginny stared at each other and then them.

"This goes further then the arguments from last summer I'm guessing." Harry said.

"Things have gotten sketchy lately between James and I since Teddy and I," Lexi said trying to stifle a yawn.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow right now you both need sleep," Ginny said. Lexi thanked her as Teddy steered her down the hall to her room.

After bidding Teddy good night and getting a kiss in return she crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

She woke what seemed like moments later as the door to her room shut. She saw a shadow moving toward the bed. She bolted from her bed keeping her back to the wall. As the shadow moved into the light she saw James's face.

"Damn it James," she growled, "what are you doing?"

"This is my house remember," he said, "now we are going to talk."

"No we aren't," she snapped bolting over the bed and out the door to Teddy's room. James's hand shot out just as she reached Teddy's door and grabbed her.

"For Merlin's sake yes we are!" he growled into her ear pulling her into the room, "I'm not going to hurt you." he added.

"Oh like bloody hell you're already hurting me!" she said. He let his grip slacken but shut her door and leaned against it, "Fine talk." "Look I'm sorry about the passed few months. I've been a git." she looked at him skeptically, "Okay I've been and arse and royal arse."

"And you think that changes things?" she asked in a hiss, "no it doesn't now please leave so I can get some sleep." she turned her back on him letting him know the conversation was over. He sighed and left the room.

She waited a few moments before bolting out of her room and into Teddy's. He woke as she shut the door.

"Lexi? You okay?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yea just don't want to stay in my room tonight. James was just there trying to talk to me again but I didn't want to." she whispered. He nodded and scooted over in bed. She slid in beside him and he wrapped her in his arms.

"Sleep in peace Lexi." He said but she was already asleep. He watched her sleep for a bit before sleep took him back under again.

* * *

They woke the next morning to Ginny and Harry talking in the kitchen. They got out of bed slipped out of the room together and padded down the hall to the kitchen. They sat down for a quick breakfast. After eating Lexi helped clean up before they went and got dressed. By the time they returned to the kitchen James, Albus, and Lily were all sitting at the table eating.

"I'm going for a run." Lexi said and bolted out the door.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was short…mainly a filler…will be skipping the holidays in this chapter and returning to school we are coming up to the….well I'll shut up…don't own the world of Harry potter just a few characters…don't own any songs that may show up either….okay onto the next chapter….sorry if you don't like it if its short….

They were back in school, she was perched on a window sill in the common room with a book in her lap. The holidays as she thought had been tenuous. She didn't see herself returning to the Potters for the summer. _So where will I go?_ she wondered…then she knew. She hopped off the window sill and walked to the portrait hole.

She had to find the one person she knew she could talk to that wasn't a Gryffindor. She headed for the library first to see if maybe he was there, but no. So her next step was the great hall. Another fail. She searched the infirmary, some of the classrooms finally she gave up. _Still have time till summer holidays to talk to him. _She thought.

She returned to Gryffindor tower and headed for her dorm. She got changed and crawled into bed. She was staring at the ceiling when her room mates came in. she heard Celeste rustling around the room before leaving again. Ever the prefect her friend took the role seriously. Along the other Gryffindor prefect who, Lexi assumed was waiting for Celeste at the foot of the stairs, they did their job well, but Lexi was glad she wasn't in their shoes as she fell asleep.

* * *

School had been back in session for a few days before the next quidditch practice. Finals were coming about. So they were practicing double time. She mounted her broom and took to the air James was right behind her and other then to warn him she still hadn't spoken to him.

The hairs on her neck spiked when the first flash of lightening crossed the sky. A tumultuous downpour struck before they had a chance to land. They were soaked even before they entered the changing tent. She changed quickly and started out onlt be stopped by Malfoy and his cronies.

"Well well well," he drawled giving her the Malfoy smirk, "if it isn't the brightest _mudblood_ of our year." she winced as he put emphasis on the term.

"Malfoy just leave her be." James said coming out of the tent.

"What are you friends with her again?" Malfoy asked almost with a voice of disbelief.

"No but it's raining and I don't want to be out here anymore," James said. Lexi took this opportunity to slip away undetected by them.

She got to the school and was soaked to the bone by the time she reached the Gryffindor common room. She went up to her room grabbed her Ipod and went into the bathroom filling the tub for a bath. She slipped into the warm water, popped her headphones into her ears turning on the player. She had almost fallen asleep when Cassidy came in.

"Lexi are you coming to dinner?" she asked. Lexi popped the headphones out of her ears.

"Yeah I'm coming," she said grabbing her towel and stepped from the tub. She got dressed and followed the lone Laurens twin downstairs.

The had just descended the final set of stairs when they heard arguing off the entryway. Curiosity got the better of her she followed the noise till she saw Malfoy and company. Malfoy and James were the ones arguing. She had arrived in time to see Malfoy hex James. She hurried to help him and pulled him to his feet.

"Oh St. James is helping you with your battles again," Malfoy drawled. A smirk crossing his features.

"Malfoy just sod off already!" Lexi said.

"I don't know why she is try to help me, but I don't need help from a mudblood." he spat. Lexi stepped back as if he had slapped her. He however, realized his mistake a minute too late. "St. James…." he breathed.

"Fine you want to fight your own battles so be it. _Potter," _she hissed before she turned. The tears began to fall then as she ran past Cassidy back up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"Lexi?" Lily and Rose saw her as she entered the common room. She ignored the youngest Potter and headed for the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she put out the usual fire stepping into the now empty fireplace and dropping the floo powder at her feet.

"Teddy Lupins flat, London." she said. The green fire licked up her robes and took her away. The last thing she saw was James coming into the common room after her. She watched the fireplaces pass until she saw the one she was looking for. She stepped out just as she saw Teddy sitting on a couch with a book in his hands. "Teddy," she said as she stepped out.

"Lexi?" He asked turning he saw her face and stood, "Lexi what's wrong?" He asked walking over to her.

"I don't think I'll be returning to the Potters this summer." she said and burst into tears.

* * *

Teddy paced the living room debating if he should go to Hogwarts first or to Harry. He had just gotten Lexi to sleep now she was curled up in his bed. He shook his head. He knew James could be daft sometimes but bloody hell Lexi had been his first friend. With a sigh he decided it could wait until the next day. So he padded softly back down to his room and curled up on the open side of his bed. He felt the bed moving slightly and rolled over to find Lexi crying again.

"I thought you were sleeping." he murmured as he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I keep thinking about what he said." she whispered, "I can't believe it." she continued on like this for a few moments before she finally slipped off to sleep. Her even breathing told him she was finally asleep. He hissed her on the head before allowing her breathing to lull him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he woke to find Lexi's side of the bed empty. He went out to living room/kitchen area and found her perched on the couch asleep. He walked over and nudged her.

"Lexi," he said, "Lexi wake up." she groaned and opened her eyes, "when did you come out here?"

"This morning," she yawned. I didn't want to wake you so I came out here." She stretched, "I think I should return to the school."

"No." he said.

"What why?" She asked.

"Harry and Ginny ought to know." he said grabbing her hand he went to the fireplace and pulled her in with him as he shouted out the destination. They flashed past the grates and found Harry's. they stepped out and Teddy called out to Harry and Ginny. They came into the living room and saw Lexi with him.

"What happened?" was all Harry asked.


	44. Authors NotePreview

A/N: I know this is short but it is just a preview….Have no Title for it yet….Don't worry I haven't forgotten Lexi but I thought of this last night and had to see where it would get me...

*Flashback*

"_You're a traitor Libby!" Ron growled. _

"_How am I a traitor?" Libby ask and turned her gaze on Harry who was staring behind her._

"_He's why!" Ron bellowed and began to walk off upstairs. Libby turned to the guy behind her before going to follow Ron._

"_What did you really expect me to fall for you or Harry? Well Ron I really hate to burst you proverbial bubble, but I'm. Not. A. Gryffindor. I am. A. Slytherin. I am your friend. Nothing more. I am with Draco and if you don't like it you can go to hell!" _

_He spun on her so fast not even realizing just how close she was. It happened in an instant. She was there and then she was at the foot of the stairs in a crumpled heap._

"_Liberty!" Draco was at her side in a heartbeat scooping her up bridal style. Shooting Ron an appalled look Harry joined Draco as the Slytherin headed for the hospital wing._

_*End Flashback *_

_

* * *

_

_*Third Person POV*_

_She had left the school. Once she had been released from the hospital wing she had gone to the headmistress and withdrew from school. She Liberty Chase, Slytherin Beauty, American Pureblood transfer had left without saying a word to anyone save for McGonagall. She left the school and the wizarding world opting to return to America and live in the Muggle world. Liberty Chase had under every circumstances, disappeared. _

_A/N 2: Tell me what you think please…._


	45. Authors Note

**Authors Note….**

**Sorry guys things have been Chaotic….Please don't hate me but I'm going on Hiatus for a little bit…get my creativity going again…Working on a story that _IF_ I ever finish I'm going to try and get published. It's my own work so we will see were it goes…Again Please don't hate me this is just something I need to do. Don't worry I'll be back to Liberty, Lexi, and Echopaw soon….**

**Oh and on another note please keep your fingers crossed I'm waiting to hear back from a Pre-veterinary college in Ohio….hoping for a think envelope….**

**~Lexi….**


End file.
